Magic In The Dark World
by Clovers-Charm
Summary: Three children with magic, together they could end the world. Only one of the children doesn't know about his gift. He believes he's just a aristocraft at Cross Academy. Now the children show to take him away. What will his friends do to keep him? Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**OK, so I decided to do this because I am really into Vampire Knight at the moment after I re read some of the manga that I had brought and I just really wanted to write another fanfiction about them because I have done a few others.  
>And I wanted to write it about Aidou because he is my favourite character and I always write about him in every fanfic I have done! Let's face it Idol fans... It's IDOL! *fan girl scream!*<strong>

**I do not own Vampire Knight. If I did then I would make Aidou pair up with another guy in the manga and have a lot more scenes with him in! (And probably less of Kaname slapping him:L). **

**Summery: Three children. All with magic. And together they could end the world. Only one of the children doesn't actually know about his dark gift. He believes he is just a normal aristocraft at Cross Academy school. What happens when the other two children show up to take him to the dark world with them. What will his friends do to keep him?**

**Vampires Covered In Blood Are Prohibited From Entering This Fanfiction.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

The wind was bitter and cold against there pale skin. It brushed under there creamy cloaks and ran up there bare legs and around the rest of there bodies. It nearly knocked off the cream hoods they wore to hide the faces and heads from the burning sun above. But instead it just made the edges flap around, slapping there faces and rushed back down there arms again, under the long sleeves.

There were two people standing there, in the middle of the dirt and long grass, facing one another a few feet away from them. They had drawn a large perfect circle in the dirt and were mumbling quiet words to themselves. They spoke so quickly that it was impossible to keep up or understand exactly what it was that they were saying.

Finally they fell silent and for almost half an hour the only thing that could be heard was the wind that was rustling around the trees and slapping the green leaves against one another to make a sort of paper crushing sound. Then there was the large just bellow them off of the hill that was slapping against the cliff from the river it was travelling in.

"... It won't work." the girl whispered finally, just loud enough to be overheard by her friend.

"It has to!" the boy shouted, not bothing to keep his voice down even though it could attract attention. The girl jumped and ducked her head down, sighing as he snapped at her. "It has to work!"

"It won't work. There is nothing we can do about that." the girl grumbled, stepping backwards away from the circle and pushing her hood down.

It revealed that she was quite a pretty girl. She had pale skin with just a few freckles that ran over her small and pointed nose that matched her pointed elf like ears. She had long dark black hair that was done up in two very large curly pig tails with a straight fringe that reached down and brushed the top of her thick black eyebrows. Her eyes were a very dark blue colour and had ruby red lips. When she opened her mouth you saw a very small pair of fangs hidden in between her normal white teeth. She looked to be about Seventeen or sixteen years old with long thin arms in the baggy cloak and sharp long hand nails that had all been painted silver with gold tips.

"You dare break the circle?" the boy growled. Then he took a step backward and walked around the circle, his hand clenching tightly, ready to smack her.

"It won't work!" she repeated, taking several quick steps back and away from him.

"I don't care! You leave when I tell you to leave!" the boy snarled, letting his hand relax.

"Fine." the girl growled, glaring at the dirt angrily.

They fell silent once more. The girl found a sudden fascination in her bare feet with her nails all cut back and painted a very light pink colour. She twisted one ankle to the side, letting her toes clench around the grass, pulling it up from the Earth.

"So what now?" she said when she could not stand the silence any longer.

"We have no choice." he grumbled, "We have to find the final piece."

She stared at him. She didn't say anything but her eyes were not hard to read. She doubted him and his plan, not that he actually had a plan.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" he snapped, walking over so fast that she did not have time to react. He grabbed her arm and shook her hard, back and forth, angrily shouting right in her face so that his spit fell down and splattered on her skin, "Do you have a better idea? Do you know something I don't that will solve all our problems? Do you have the answers? Are you smarter than me?"

"No! No! I don't!" she cried, cringing away from him. "I am sorry! I'm sorry!"

"You better be." he snarled, glaring at her with his own dark green eyes. "You wouldn't even be here if it weren't for me. You'd still be at home with that £$%& of a dad that touched you up... You'd probably be pregnant by now! So do not turn on me!"

"I won't!" she snapped, and pushed him away, stumbling back and glaring at him. "You know I won't."

"Good." he pushed back his own hood and glared at her, revealing that his eyes were actually a very subtle but different shade of green. He was as pale as the girl but his skin was also as clear as snow with his own rather flat nose and small ears. His eyesbrows were a thin dark brown colour to match the messy mop that rest on his head, sticking out at odd angles from where he had not brushed in months. His teeth were as crystal white and he was taller and bulkier than most his age. He was almost nineteen years old and he had frightening features in his face.

"So how do we find the third person?" she whispered, rubbing her shoulder where he had grabbed her.

He said nothing. Truthfully he had no idea how he planned to find there sibling. He had only found his "sister" because of a dream he had where there "father" had told him about her. But that was all he was told. He had showed up, explained about where he could find her and then even told him her name. Gina. Then, when he had seen what her life was like, it was easy to convince her to stay with him.

Every night, he had slept and waited. Waited for a dream where there "father" would come to him again and tell him where they could find there final sibling. He even made sure Gina would be aware that there "father" might try and talk to her through her dreams but so far nothing.

"Ichiro!" Gina snapped sharply, "Come on. There is no way to find our sibling without his help..."

"Then we must get his help... I know what he looks like. We use the spell, we use the spell and search for him so that he could tell us." Ichiro smirked, "We can do that spell."

"We can barely do a circle properly. What makes you think we can summon him?" Gina scowled.

"We'll find out if we can, won't we." Ichiro smirked and walked back to the circle, sitting inside of it and holding his hands out, "Hurry up."

Sighing, Gina walked over and sat in the circle in with him. She took his hands and they sat there, staring at one another. The wind blew up, knocking there hoods perfectly in place on there heads again.

Soon the wind began to stop all around the circle and they were surrounded by some kind of bubble that blocked out the wind and the sound. It was completely calm and Gina relaxed in Ichiro's hands. He tightened his grip and opened his mouth, slowly whispering, once again speaking so fast that no normal person could keep up.

Suddenly a warm feeling dripped down through his arm under his skin and seeping through his finger tips into Gina. The warm feeling swam up her arms and spread throughout her whole body, she shivered and then let the feeling overtake her.

Everything around them grew dark and they found themselves surrounded by a pitch black fog. Ichiro was already sweating slightly and Gina was beginning to shake. But he did not stop whispering and she did not let go of his hand, if anything she gripped him tighter and shut her eyes, trying to focus.

"_You Have Grown Strong..._" there "father" said, appearing beside of them, standing just in front of there hands. All they could make out was a very thin outline of his body which was taller than any other man they had meet with long tangled hair.

"Father!" Ichiro gasped, looking up at him.

"_Do Not Break The Connection_." he commanded "_You Are Not Strong Enough To Hold It On Your Own. You Must Work Together. You Are Stronger Together As One_."

"Yes, father." Ichiro nodded.

Gina said nothing, she kept her eyes down, biting on her lower lip nervously. Ichiro had told her about there Father when he had come to collect her, but she had never met him herself. She found herself too afraid to even look at him.

"_Do Not Worry, My Daughter_." he said, and she felt a soft touch stroking her hair, relaxing her.

"We need your help, father." Ichiro said, looking up at him. "We are not strong enough. Not on our own. We need our sibling but we do not know who they are."

"_You Will Know When You Are Near Them_." he said quietly after a moments hesitation.

"But the world is so large!" Gina gasped, "Why can't you just tell us there name? Where they live?"

"Shut up!" Ichiro snapped at her. "Use your manners you stupid girl!"

"_Now. Children. You Must Work Together. Do Not Fight_." Father said. He looked down at Gina, who was blushing and keeping her eyes down again. "_I Can Not Tell You. You Have To Find Out For Yourselves_."

"But you told Ichiro about me." Gina grumbled.

"_You Are A Special Case_." he smiled down at her and she felt another dash of warmth run through her.

"So you can't tell us anything?" Ichiro mumbled.

"_They Are Your Brother_." he said finally, nodding his head.

"Another brother?" Gina whispered, eyes alight.

"_And I Can Tell You They Are Staying At Cross Academy As A Part Of The Night Class_."

Gina frowned up at him, she had not heard about that place before, but Ichiro was already grinning.

"_You Must Break The Connection. You Will Cause Damage If You Hold On For Too Long_." He said, stepping backwards into the dark again and began to disapear.

Ichiro watched him go before turning and facing Gina. She was panting now, desperate to break the connection, unable to stand as much as Ichiro could. He sighed and rolled his eyes, ignoring the beads of sweat that dripped down his face.

Then he mumbled the spell that broke the connection, letting there hands break and drop down to the ground.

Gina spun around just in time to vomit outside of the circle, then she spent the next few moments heaving and coughing above the vomit, trying to get the nasty taste out of her mouth so that she could breath again. Then she lay down on the grass, panting heavily and trying to cool down again.

"Don't be a wimp." Ichiro mumbled, wiping his hands off on his cloak.

"I can't breath... My chest is tight..." Gina gasped, her head rocking to the side to avoid her hair getting covered in her sick.

"It's a side effect. It'll wear of." Ichiro shrugged, standing he began to rub out the circle.

Gina lay on the ground before she finally sat up and stood. Her knees almost buckled underneath her and she wobbled back and forth for a moment but soon regained her balance. Then she watched as Ichiro used his own naked foot to kick away the stones they had set up just around the circle right off of the cliff.

"We better get packed." Ichiro grinned, now completely back to normal while Gina was still shaking.

"Packed?" Gina mumbled, blinking.

"Obviously! We're heading to Cross Academy! We have to find our brother!" Ichiro laughed loudly.

* * *

><p><strong>I can't decide on a pairing. I want it to be a yaoi! So I was thinking maybe you could all vote for your favourite yaoi pairing and I would put this in it! The first pairing that gets ten votes will be the winner.<strong>

**Kaname - 0**

**Zero - 0**

**Ichijo - 0**

**Shiki - 0**

**Kain - 0 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks Tyleetty! Glad you liked all my work and I'm glad you're planning on reading this story as well! Thanks for the vote!  
>Thanks Hakuria Hitsugaya! Here is the next chapter then! And thanks for the vote!<br>Thanks YAOIfangirl1996! and thanks for the vote!  
>Thanks STEGOSARAUS101 and thanks for the vote!<br>Thanks MidnightRose9631! And thanks for the vote!  
>Thanks Failing Wings! And thanks for the vote!<strong>

**I do not own Vampire Knight. If I did, I would have gotten Rido to actually bite Aidou in the manga! (Since he nearly did but Yuki stopped him!)  
>Aidou: O_O Why me?<br>****Me: But you are my favourite character!  
>Aidou: *runs away*<br>Me: *chases***

**Vampires Covered In Blood Are Prohibited From Entering This Fanfiction.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

That night as the sun slowly dropped down into the horizon and began to set over Cross Academy, the night class awoke. They yawned as they climbed from there beds and dressed in the brilliantly white uniforms before making there way down into the large main room, sitting on the soft cushions under the large lights above.

"Are you going to wake up?" Kain yawned, doing up his black shirt buttons. He left the top few lose and didn't bother with a tie.

"No." Aidou mumbled, burrying his face in the thick pillow under his head.

"Come on. We have to go down." Kain sighed, pulling on his blazer and walking over to his cousins bed.

"Uhhhhhh!" Aidou moaned, forcing himself to sit up, "Why is class so early?"

"It isn't early. You're just lazy." Kain sighed, running his hand through his hair. It was an unconsious habbit he had developed that made many of the Day Class girls squeal and swoon when they saw it.

Aidou scowled playfully at him but then reached for his clothes and pulled them on. He dressed much neater than Kain, buttoning every black button and doing his tie up with his white blazer was also done up with his hair neatly brushed into his favourite style.

Aidou's name sounded very much like Idol, and he acted like one as well, which was where he got his own nickname. He beamed at Kain and stood proudly.

"Let's just go." Kain sighed.

Aidou smiled to show he was ready. Then they turned and made there way to the main common room where everyone else, but Kaname, was waiting. They took a seat on the soft golden cushions and leaned back in there seats. They could hear the girls outside screaming for the Night Class even though they had a while before they would be going out.

"Good morning." Ichijo beamed at the two.

"Mornin'." Kain grumbled under his breath and yawned. He was still half asleep.

"You two have a good sleep?" Ichijo asked, leaning over the back of the chair where they were sitting and sticking his head between the two of them.

"I guess..." Aidou grumbled. Ichijo was a friend but he always made him uncomfortable.

"Kain?" Ichijo asked.

"Is it me, or are you more happy than usual today?" Kain suddenly growled, his eyes were shut and he was rubbing at then angrily but that was mostly just his normal attitude towards everyone.

"I don't know what you are talking about!" Ichijo grinned, but now everyone was watching him.

"You know something." Rima accused from where she was sitting on the arm of the single chair opposite them.

"No I don't." Ichijo shrugged, still grinning.

"I think it is pretty clear that you want to tell us." Aidou said, turning in his seat to face him, "So spill it."

"Well I need to wait until Kaname is down." Ichijo said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"How come?" Ruka frowned.

"Just wait and be patient!" Ichijo laughed loudly.

They all wanted to ask more but instead they nodded there heads and stayed where they were, waiting for the dorm president to come down.

Seconds later they heard doors from upstairs open and shut and light footsteps as Kaname's black shoes tapped down against the soft carpet of the stairs. He smiled softly with Seiren following along at his heels before he came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hello, everyone." Kaname nodded at them.

"Hello, Lord Kaname." everyone chanted at the same time.

"Lord Kaname, Ichijo said there was something you were going to tell us..." Ruka said slowly, taking a step towards him.

"Ah yes." Kaname smiled and faced them all.

Everyone payed full attention to him now, not that they weren't already.

"We are having a kind of party, it is in this very dorm so we must clean it up. Some very important people will be invited and so we must all be on our best behaviour. They will be coming to see if the Night Class should stay open or if they should shut down the whole school. The day class will be locked in the Day Dorms to keep them out of trouble and there will be vampire hunters all around of the schools to keep them out." Kaname explained, "There will also be some students from another school."

"Another school? I though Cross Academy was one of a kind." Aidou blinked.

"It is. This is a school purely for vampires." Kaname explained, "They want to see how we live and we want to see how they live. Try and bring them onto our side while they try to bring us onto there side."

No one said a word. They waited for Kaname to continue.

"I want everyone to impress the ones from the school and be polite and careful around the older vampires. They will be the ones judging whether we stay open or not. And try not to be persuaded by the vampires of the other school." he gave a very cold chuckle and his eyes wandered down to Aidou, making Ruka laugh loudly.

"I won't!" Aidou said immediately.

"Good. Make sure none of you do." Kaname said with another cold smile directed towards of everyone this time.

"Yes, Lord Kaname." everyone chanted.

"The students from the other school will be arriving this afternoon. They will be staying in the old building we stayed in before coming here. Please make them feel welcome. The actual party will be held tomorrow."

"Yes, Lord Kaname." they repeated.

"Then, if we are ready. We should all be getting to class." Kaname said, walking passed them all and out the main doors for the Moon Dorm.

They all followed him, walking in twos or threes. They didn't pay much attention to what was around them as they came to a stop just outside the main gates. The girls could be heard even clearer now, fighting over one another, screaming for there favourite Night Class boy, laughing as other nervous girls made fools of themselves even though they were as equally foolish and nervous.

Kaname gave a soft smile when he heard Yuki's voice as she called at everyone to calm down. No one knew why he gave the girl special attention. And few dared to ask.

Just as the gates opened, Aidou put on a great big smile on his lips to show off his gleaming white teeth and strode through with everyone else. Already waving to many of the girls as they jumped up to get a clearer view of all of the boys. He laughed as he said hello to them and listened to there calls of hello back.

Kain sighed and shook his head at his cousin, he cared for him but he did behave stupidly sometimes. He reached over and grabbed Aidou's hand as the younger boy began to stall, he dragged him along following Kaname closely.

"Aidou." Kaname's cold voice came as Aidou pulled away from Kain slightly to brush a girls fingers with his own, causing her to scream and faint right in front of her friends.

Aidou froze and looked ahead as Kain continued to drag him along, "Uh... Yes... Lord Kaname?"

"You are exciting the girls too much." Kaname looked over his shoulder at him, he was smiling but his eyes were very deadly, "Enough is enough."

"Of course! Yes, Lord Kaname!" Aidou blushed faintly and ducked his head, following along as they left the last of the girls to watch them go.

Kaname nodded his head to show that he was satisfied. Then he faced forward and led the way into the classroom building. They all stayed silent and listened as there feet echoed along in the empty corridor before Kaname led them into the large main classroom that everyone used.

Aidou sat beside of Kain somewhere in the middle, he had left a small note on the exact table, it said "Idol wuz ere". Just as a joke. The table was already half full of his fans drawing hearts or proclaiming there love in scribbles beside of his name. No doubt the girls probably fought who got to sit in his seat now. Aidou snickered quietly to himself.

He loved teasing those girls. If they knew what he really thought of them, they might hate him. He thought they were stupid, he thought they were pathetic and he thought they were desperate. Aidou did not like _ANY_ girls at all. But he especially hated the Day Class girls apart from when he was having fun with them. He hated them almost as much as he hated Ruka... _Almost_.

"What are you doing?" Kain mumbled.

Kain always seemed to be wondering what Aidou was doing. Maybe because Kaname had told him it was Kain's job to keep him out of trouble.

"Nothing." Aidou shrugged, leaning back in his chair, "Do we still have Yagari as our teacher?"

"No. He left a few days ago." Kain explained, "I overheard the headmaster talking about it."

"Where you spying on them?" Aidou grinned wickedly as a joke.

Kain did not get the joke and sighed, shaking his head, "No. I told you. I overheard."

Aidou pulled a face and turned to stare ahead again. Lessons had become so boring. He already knew half of what they were being taught and Ruka had made a pact to ignore him in class to avoid angering Kaname so he couldn't even tease her the way Ichijo teased him. And he did hate it when Ichijo teased him...

"Do you know who we have instead?" Aidou asked Kain, hoping it was someone interesting.

"No idea. Ask the president... Or vice president." Kain said, staring out the window at the moon.

"Nevermind." Aidou sighed. Kaname would probably not give him a straight answer, or any answer at all, and God knows what Ichijo would say. He was so unpredictable.

The door opened and a girl stuck her head in. She was dressed in a bright red blazer with orange buttons and outline and matching knee length skirt with knee white socks, black dolly shoes and a white shirt, she had a redy bow done up around her neck as well as two red bows done up in her black curly pig tailed hair either side of her head. She stared ahead at the class and they all stared back at her. Then she giggled and smiled at them all through ruby red lips.

"Sorry. Wrong classroom." she said, but did not leave.

"Are you one of the students from Marian's School For Vampires?" Ichijo asked, beaming at her from the desk at the front he was sitting at.

"Yes." The girl said, stepping inside and doing a sort of curtsy. She smiled at them again and held her hands together in front of her. Kaname eyed them as her fists twisted around and clutched on another. She was trying not to fidget like she was nervous. "My name is Gina."

"Where are your friends?" Ichijo asked, kindly walking around to stand in front of her. She was a head shorter than him.

"I am looking for one of my friends... The rest are coming by there own transport." Gina explained.

"What friend are you looking for, Gina?" Ichijo asked.

She blushed and seemed to chicken out. "Nevermind, I'll probably go to bed, ready for tomorrow." she paused, only half turning towards the door, "What is your name?"

"My name is Takuma Ichijo. I'm vice president. You should know Kaname." he nodded at Kaname who nodded back at the girl, "He's our president."

"Hello, Lord Kaname." Gina squeaked, then spun around and ran from the room.

They were all silent, staring after her until the door slowly swung closed behind of her. When they heard the click they turned to face one another, still silent.

Then Ruka broke the silence. "I hope not all the girls will act like that."

"Yeah. She was kind of weird." Aidou mumbled.

"No weirder than you." Ruka mumbled and then blushed, ducking her head and hiding behind her hair as soon as Kaname stared at her.

Secretly Kaname seemed to feel the same way. Not because of the way she acted. But because she felt strange. Like there was something else beside of her apart from her vampire blood line. Maybe he was imagining it or maybe it was just something silly, but he couldn't shake the bad feeling.

Meanwhile, Gina ran as fast as she could from the building and down to the boys dorm. She moved as silent as if she was not even there. So fast that she was almost invisible to the human eye. The only people that could see her were either in class or patrolling on the opposite side of the school where the girls dorm was. And where many of the Day Class girls where trying to sneak out of.

Gina was breathing heavily and shaking but she managed to keep it down until she had climbed up the side of the wall and crawled along the top of the roof. Only then did she lay back and take several long and deep breaths, calming her heart and nerves.

She shivered and swallowed. It had been awful, she wished she didn't have to be the one to go into there. But Ichiro had been positive when he said they would suspect her less than him. Ichiro was too confident.

Shaking her head and knocking out the last of her nerves, Gina crawled to the edge and knocked on the only window with a single curtain drawn to the middle. Seconds later, Ichiro's face appeared, fully dressed in the Day Class boys navy blue uniform in a room all to himself.

He opened the window and climbed out, climbing on top of the building and sitting on the roof in front of Gina.

"What did you find out?" he demanded.

"He was definately in that class." Gina said, trying to keep her voice steady. "I am sure I felt him. But I won't be able to tell who exactly unless I am joint together with you."

"That's OK." Ichiro grinned nastily. "All we needed to know was that he was in that room."

"Takuma Ichijo and Kaname Kuran where the only two that stuck out to me..." Gina said, trying to be helpful.

Ichiro just waved her away. "Doesn't matter who stuck out. It could be the most interesting person or the most boring person."

"Things would be a lot easier if you joined the new school like me." Gina grumbled under her breath while Ichiro thought in silence.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" he hissed. "If I am disguised in the humans, it makes me less noticable by the Night Class and they are our biggest threat. We need someone innocent." he pointed to her, "to get in with them and get information and someone powerful," he pointed to himself, "To be standing by, ready to jump in."

"What if our spells that hides you as a human wears off?" Gina whimpered.

"Would you shut it!" Ichiro snapped, almost raising his voice but resisting.

"Sorry!" Gina said quickly, ducking back away from him.

"Look. For now, watch them, get information on them. There will be a big dance soon when we can get in the same room casually. No one will know and we will be able to tell who is our brother without drawing attention. Now go back." Ichiro commanded and climbed back into the room he was given just that morning by Cross.

"But-" Gina began, but he was already gone.

Taking a deep breath, Gina climbed back down and trudged back towards the guest building where she would be staying with a bunch of strangers. But it would be worth it when they saw there brother again...

* * *

><p><strong>Kaname - 4<strong>

**Zero - 0**

**Ichijo - 0**

**Shiki - 0**

**Kain - 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks Tyleetty! I'm always worried I will make them OOC so I am glad to hear I did well! Thank you again!  
>Thanks Hakuria Hitsugaya! Glad I am keeping all the chapters good! Thanks for reading!<br>Thanks... Whoever you are! (You didn't leave a name!) and thanks for the vote!  
>Thanks jeny77739! And thanks for the vote!<br>Thanks... Another no-name!:L lol. But thank you anyway and thanks for the vote!  
>Thanks YAOIfangirl1996! Lol, that's OK, I was never th ebiggest fan of Kaname either lately! And thanks for the vote!<br>Thanks MsAnime4ever! Glad you like it! And yes it is so thanks for the vote!**

**I do not own Vampire Knight. If I did, **

**Vampires Covered In Blood Are Prohibited From Entering This Fanfiction.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

That night as they went back into the Moon Dorm, they went straight to there rooms to pick something out to wear for the dance. The girls lay out there dresses and set up there make up on there draws, while playing with there hair and deciding what style to make it that would fit and the boys sat down, kicking there feet up, not working nearly as hard as the girls.

"Some more girls are arriving..." Aidou mumbled, squinting out the window at the small red uniforms as they made there way over to the building across from them. "And there are some boys following them..."

"Why are you so interested?" Kain asked him.

"Well, they're gonna try and convince us to change. Why aren't you _MORE_ interested?" Aidou said, turning to frown at him.

"Maybe because I am sure I won't be persuaded." Kain shrugged, "Are you sure?"

"Of course!" Aidou snapped, scowling at him. "You think they could get me to go against Lord Kaname?"

Kain just shrugged his shoulders. Then he went back to reading the small book in his hand, he didn't normal read and he wasn't even paying very much attention. He just needed something to make him look a little busy so he could think.

"What are you reading?" Aidou asked, sitting on the end of his bed.

"Why are you so talk a tive?" Kain frowned.

"I guess I'm bored." Aidou sighed, "Maybe we could go and see some of the new guests. We are suppose to convince them to come here after all."

"Why don't you go." Kain said quietly.

When he recieved no reply, Kain slowly lowered his book down and looked over the top. Aidou was staring at him, leaning forward and the bed and giving a small smile with wide eyes. He cocked his head and pushed out his lower lip and giving off a soft whimper.

"You know that won't work on me." Kain grumbled, raising the book again.

"Fine." Aidou sulked and went to stare out the window again. "I see that girl from the other day." he noted, "She isn't talking to any of the othes... In fact she looks kind of out of place..."

"Maybe she's new?" Kain suggested.

Aidou said nothing but he was frowning. Kain looked over at him, nine times out of then he knew what Aidou was thinking or how he was feeling. The second Kaname left Kain worked that Aidou had developed a crush on him. When he was wondering about Shizuka he knew Aidou would not let it go. He trusted him when he said he needed to know about Kaname's passed and his parents.

So he knew the look on Aidou's face pretty well. Of course there was also that one out of ten that thought Aidou was just bored and wanted something to do. Meaning he was making it up just because it was exciting. The problem was that Kain never knew if Aidou was bored or if he was serious...

It didn't matter anyway, because he normally found himself tagging along with Aidou either way.

"Come on. Let's get to sleep. Tomorrow's a big day." Kain yawned, loudly.

"Oh I suppose so..." Aidou pouted and went to get changed.

That morning as they climbed into there beds and rested there heads down onto the pillow, the day class all left there beds to get ready for there classes, including Ichiro. The spell that he and Gina had done protected him from the sun and gave his smell a human scent.

Ichiro looked up at the Moon Dorm as he passed it on his way to class. His brother was in there. His brother was either sleeping or reading or talking to someone or just day dreaming or god knows what else.

He was glad that he was a boy. Ichiro was not sure he could handle having another stupid girl like Gina around all the time. Having a brother might be refreshing as long as they understood that Ichiro was in charge.

"Ichiro!" one of the day class boys called, "You coming or what?"

Ichiro scowled but only for a second, he quickly wiped his face into a smile and grinned at the other boy. "Coming!"

* * *

><p>The vampires from the Marian school were the first to enter the Moon Dorm the next night. They were all dressed up in smart red uniforms, the same they wore to there own school, or in lovely delicate dresses for elegent young ladies. Each one of them looked extremely beautiful as they walked through the doors of the Moon Dorm, but at the same time they wore ugly expressions on there faces as they looked around the room.<p>

"Welcome." Kaname beamed at them, he nodded and they all bowed or curtsied at the same time towards of him, "Make yourselves at home."

The whole of the main room had been cleaned and decorated by some people Lord Aidou has asked to help, he was always ready to help Kaname, and they even cleaned ever single other room in the building so that if any of the Marian children went on a tour then they might be impressed.

A table had been laid out to follow the wall, there were food and drinks spread out through out the whole table and of course napkins and tablets in place as well. But while they could have gotten butler's, maids and helpers to take there coats and get there drinks but Kaname felt that he wanted to impress them. Meaning all of the Night Class would be doing those things.

"May I take your coat?" Aidou offered a pretty girl with silk blond hair with a long fringe that covered her left eye. It was hung down perfectly straight, swaying around of her shoulders and she was dressed in a very beautiful black dress that had no straps and clung on just above her chest with find glitter and that brushed her knees. She pulled off her dark purple jacket and held it out to Aidou before watching him, her black sandals were twisting around to show she was nervous.

"Please." Ichijo beamed at a tall red headed girl. "This way." he took her hand and led her from her friends, they were all dressed in crystal white dresses that fell down to the floor and had long sleeves to match. She watched Ichijo and gave a very obvious fake smile as she walked along with him.

Kain bowed down to a girl that looked almost exactly like the girl Aidou greeted, apart from her dress and sandals was crystal white instead of black and her fringe was covering her right eye other than her left. She was also fidgeting and leaning from one foot to the other while she also watched Kain with a close and distrusting eye. "Would you like a drink?" he asked her.

"May I take your coat?" Ruka smiled sweetly a very tall and handsome man with light ginger hair dressed in the red suit and a black coat over the top. He smirked and instantly began to flirt with her while his friend, a black hair boy, walked over and asked if Rima knew where he could get a bite to eat.

"Seems to be going well." Ichijo whispered as he passed Kaname with the tall red headed girl.

Kaname did not answer. He just watched as Aidou led the blond haired girl, Mary, across the room. He hoped the blond would be able to hold his temper and not embarrass them like other times when they had visitors. He knew Aidou was looking out for him when Ichio asked for his blood or anything else happened, but the blond boy needed to learn that Kaname did not need his help.

As the night passed not only did students from Marian school show up, but so did many older vampires, including Ichio, Aidou's father and his sister, Kain's own mother, Ruka's grandmother and others from the senate.

"Does it taste good?" Aidou asked Mary as she nibbled on the end of a biscute.

"Not bad. Our school is much better." Mary nodded, she had a very faint English accent and smirked all the while he talked, her but her fingers kept tucking into one another, showing she was tense and trying to not do anything she may later regret.

"How so?" Aidou asked casually.

On the other side of the room, drinking fine glasses of wine, Aidou's cousin, Kain, and Mary's twin, Elizabeth, were having the same conversation.

"We have much bigger rooms, because we don't have to share with humans." Elizabeth explained, kicking the floor softly, "And we don't have to learn about living together so we can focus on more important things. Like things that will actually help us in later life."

"I suppose, but here we can learn about both of those things." Ichijo said, turning around to smile at her from his own conversation.

And so on. The Night Class spoke to the Marian children, both the boys and the girls, about the pros of there school and vice versa, while also speaking to the many older gentelmen and ladies that had come to the event. Expressing how good the school itself was.

Most of them were charming even to the other vampires but a few guest acted better than them. Raising there noses in the air, walking off without them and insulting them as well as the school at every chance they got. Hardly any of them wanted to be there and, truthfully, they wanted the Night Class to join them even less.

As the night wore on everyone seemed to calm down and grow more comfortable. A few sat down on the chairs and chatted to one another, one of the boys even began to flirt with Ruka for a while.

It was then that Gina finally entered the room. She had her hair done up the same as normal with red ribbons and was also dressed in a knee length blood red ress with short frilly strappy sleeves over her shoulders with black gloves and matching black boots. She had on a creamy cape with a hood and slipped into the room when no one was looking. It did not take long to blend in.

She ducked into the crowd and acting calm for a few moments before making her way over to the first person with a Night Class uniform on that she could see.

"Um, excuse me?" she said, trying to be brave.

"Yes?" Shiki said, turning to stare down at her emotionlessly.

"Could I maybe explore the Moon Dorm on my own? I promise not to touch anything." Gina smiled shakily.

"You should go with the group." he said. His face was expressionless but he came across as annoyed. It was probably Gina's imagination but she still took half a step back.

"Oh, OK, when's the next group go up?" Gina squeaked.

"Now." he nodded to a large group following Ichijo up the stairs.

Gina yelped and spun, chasing after the group as they walked up the stairs. She was shivering from nerves but determind. What other choice did she have. If she did not do what Ichiro said, then he could get very angry with her...

They all walked up the long stairs and began to walk down the left side of the corridor. They stumbled down as Ichijo pointed to the different rooms and decorations set up through out the corridor, hoping to impress some of the students, but they all seemed to look rather bored. Gina tried not to get noticed by them and ducked her head down as they walked slowly down the rooms. She also made sure to keep towards of the back of the whole group and trail behind slightly.

Finally, they turned and went down the other way and Gina spotted the room with the most magical feel to it. Ichiro was waiting somewhere outside of that room, probably on the window ledge and sending something up, calling to her.

Taking a breath, Gina watched as Ichijo turned and pointed people to his own bedroom before she dived to the side. Snatching the door she threw it open, jumped inside, and shut it behind of herself again. Then she had to try and force her legs to stay steady before running over to the window. She pushed it open, not even taking note of who's or what room she was in.

Ichiro was not by the window, but by a tree, on the ground, staring up at the window. He grinned when he saw her and waved at her.

Gina opened the windows and then took a few steps back just in time for Ichiro to jump through and land lightly on his feet, he was dressed in a sharp black suit with his hair carefully combed back. He looked quite handsome and Gina found herself staring.

"What room are we in?" Ichiro asked, dusting himself down.

"No idea." Gina squeaked, snapping back.

"Looks like some girls bedroom." Ichiro mumbled looking around.

Gina just shrugged again, unsure of what to say to him now. They spent a moment of silence as Ichiro looked around the room slowly, taking it all in.

He then faced her and grinned one of those nasty grins, "Let's go."

Gina followed along as Ichiro took her back from the room and rejoined the tour group just as they turned around and made there way back to the main room. Gina's knees were clapping together harder than before, but otherwise she managed to keep her face straight, while Ichiro just walked proudly and completely calm.

"Get ready..." Ichiro muttered as they turned and walked back into the main room.

"I am!" Gina whispered, taking a deep breath through her nose, she let it out passed her lips.

As soon as there feet touched the ground and they came off of the stairs, it was like everyone else in the room disapear but that one blond boy. The whole room seemed to disapear into darkness, just two single areas that were coloured. Gina and Ichiro and a boy, a boy who felt the same feeling as them and slowly looked up. And then... For the first time... There brother lifted his blue eyes and they stared back at one another.

"Brother..." Gina whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Seems Kaname and Kain are going neck and neck! Remember! First person to reach TEN votes wins!<strong>

**Kaname - 6**

**Zero - 0**

**Ichijo - 0**

**Shiki - 0**

**Kain - 6**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks Tyleetty! Don't worry about it! I am glad you reviewed at all!  
><strong>**Thanks YAOIfangirl1996! Understood, lol!  
>Thanks Idolfan! And thanks for the vote!<br>Thanks Aki-Kou! Yay! Someone who agrees! And I know how you feel, it is why I prefer people to vote and make up my mind for me! And it is hard to find fanfics of him :(. Also, don't worry about writing long reviews, I love reading reviews and I love long ones just as much!  
>Thanks Li! And thanks for the vote!<br>Thanks Auri-chan! And thanks for the vote!  
>Thanks MsAnime4ever! Yup he is for now! and I take that hope as a vote? (If I'm wrong I'll take it back off again!) If it was a vote then Kaname only needs one more before he has won!<br>Thanks Hakuria Hitsugaya! You're welcome and thank you again!**

**I do not own Vampire Knight. If I did, then there would have been more scenes where Aidou was a baby/toddler because he was SO cute!**

**Vampires Covered In Blood Are Prohibited From Entering This Fanfiction.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

It was almost like being in a pitch black room, with only two lights beaming down on them. One was on Gina and Ichiro, and the other was on Aidou. It was completely silent, they could hear there breath as clearly as anything else. They stared back at one another in pure silence, Gina and Ichiro understood what was happening, a slow smile was breaking on Gina's face as Ichiro was just sizing Aidou up. While Aidou was at a loss for words why these two felt like they were meant to be together. He stared at them and blinked, like his eyes were stuck and he was unable to look away. He felt the urge to move towards them but he didn't understand why.

"Brother..." Gina said again, slightly louder, her feet moving without her realizing. She stepped forward.

Ichiro glanced at her, he knew what she was about to do, and he should stop her... But he didn't. Instead he smirked slightly and turned away, letting go of Gina's wrist which he had been holding to make there connection stronger and stepped to the side slightly. Might as well let her have her fun. The sooner Aidou met them, the sooner he could come to understand who exactly they were to him.

Seconds later, Gina was running. She had dashed over and threw her arms around of Aidou's neck, knocking him right off of his feet and into the food table behind of him, pulling the white sheet down with them as they then tumbled down to the ground as well as some crisps and some mini sausages.

"OW!" Aidou roared and the rest of the room seemed to light up in an instant flash. The voices came back so hard they almost hurt Aidou's ears and it was as if that moment never happened.

"What the..." Kain blinked, turning to look down at the two. Kaname also appeared above them, ready to calm down any caos that was building.

"Are you OK?" Kaname asked the girl, reaching down to help her back up to her feet.

"Sorry!" Gina gasped as she realized just what she had done, standing up, she looked ready to burst into tears. She wasn't even sure if they would be happy tears or embarrassed ones. She stared down at Aidou and sniffed loudly.

"Ow my head." Aidou groaned, sitting up, rubbing the back of his skull, he looked at Gina and blinked.

"Are you OK?" Gina whispered, ignoring everyone around her. She was afraid to raise her voice even an inch above a whisper and didn't take her eyes off of Aidou in case he disapeared. She still could not believe it.

"I would be if you weren't standing on my leg." Aidou mumbled, trying to climb to his own feet, still holding the back of his head.

"Sorry!" she yelped loudly, jumping back sharply into one of the guests.

"It's OK." Aidou grumbled, climbing to his feet, this girl was acting so weird. Normally it was just the Day Class that acted so jumpy around of him.

"Are you sure?" Suddenly she was fussing over him, helping him to his feet, brushing down his uniform, questioning every bump she felt and trying to rub his sore head for him.

"I am fine!" Aidou insisted, trying to push her hands away.

And then Ichiro was there. He wrapped his arms around of Gina's waist and pulled her away. He lifted her up, turned and set her down on the ground behind of him before turning and smiling at Aidou. Gina was shocked and blinked ahead of her before turning and hiding behind of Ichiro. He held out a hand suddenly, not saying a word while he waited.

"Um... Hi..." Aidou mumbled.

Ichiro waited until they were shaking before his grin spread across his face. He could definately feel the connection there, and so could Aidou, like a soft warm feeling was spreading through the room, and like no one else mattered but one another. "Sorry about my sister. She gets a bit excitable."

"It's OK." Aidou shrugged, letting go for his hand after an awkward silence when ichiro tried to cling onto it.

Kaname turned to calm some people that were still staring at them, now sure that the fuss was over. Kain waited beside of Aidou, ready to jump in if anything happened. He did not trust these two.

"You already know my sister, Gina." Gina blushed and bowed to Aidou, when she stood up she looked like she was about to burst into tears once again. She cried when she first met Ichiro and she looked ready to cry now. But at least she was trying her hardest to keep the tears at bay. "I am Ichiro."

"Nice to meet you." Aidou nodded his head, "Are you with the school as well?"

"No. My parents only sent Gina." Ichiro smiled, "But I would like to come to your school. It is very interesting."

"Really?" Aidou blinked, generally taken aback by someone honestly wanting to come to there school.

"Yes. I wish to live among humans. They fascinate me, honestly. And not just because of there blood." he chuckled, he took Gina's hand and half turned, "Why don't you and I go and get something to drink? We can talk."

Aidou blinked, the same feeling was filling the air the moment he touched Gina's hand, but it wasn't as strong. "I guess."

He followed Ichiro and Gina away from a frowning Kain, glancing back only to give him a grin and thumbs up to show he would be OK, and they all picked up a very thin and fine glass of wine.

"Please ignore Gina. She's nervous." Ichiro noted when Gina accident dropped her wine glass onto the floor and it shattered.

"It's no problem." Aidou smiled, someone quickly came to clear it up. He faced Ichiro again and stared at him for a moment, "You know... You look really familiar. Have we met before?"

"I don't think so." Ichiro shrugged, still smiling.

"Are you sure? Been to a vampire soriee of late? Do you know my father?" Aidou asked, "We're the Aidou line."

"I have heard of you." he lied, "But I don't think I have met any of your family."

"Must just be me then."

Aidou smiled and took a sip of his wine. He watched the two of them. Gina was still shaking and blinking repeatedly to get rid of the tears that were gathering in the corner of her eyes. She was clutching the glass in both hands but eventually had to set the glass down and stand in a very uncomfortable looking rigid position. While Ichiro was also standing rather stiffly, leaning against the table and staring at Aidou with an eyebrow raised, like he was waiting for him to do something interesting.

They were both starting to seriously make Aidou feel uncomfortable. He shifted his gaze down to the wine before he asked, casually.

"So, what are your last names?" Aidou asked.

"Shiro." Ichiro said instantly.

"Ichiro Shiro?" Aidou blinked.

"Yes." Ichiro grinned, "Pretty weird name, but I like it."

They began to discuss more about the school together while Gina watched. She noticed how sly Ichiro was. He listened to Aidou and questioned him about the school, but also threw in personal question to Aidou every now and then, he did then so far apart and so quickly that Aidou didn't seemed to be thinking twice as he gave answers to them. Aidou didn't mind, he just didn't want Kaname to punish him because he let the only person that wanted to come to this school get away.

"So, Hanabusa Aidou..." Ichiro paused.

"Yeah?" Aidou looked over, setting his empty glass down, he barely even realized that Ichiro knew his first name... Aidou has not told him his first name.

"Do you believe in magic?" Ichiro asked, casually.

"I believe in alchemy." Aidou corrected slowly.

"Well, what if my sister and I could show you something much more impressive..." Ichiro said, stepping up so that he was just whispering.

Aidou frowned at him and rose an eyebrow. He looked around but everyone else was too busy to even notice what was happening.

"OK then." Aidou nodded.

Ichiro turned, this time he was being careful NOT to touch Gina, and walked. If he touched Gina or Aidou then it might make one of there connections, and if that happened then it could very well scare Aidou off before they had a chance to explain it all to him.

They all walked down from the building without being noticed. Aidou followed Gina and Ichiro, glancing back and forth between the two of them.

Finally Ichiro led them to a very quiet part of the trees. It was quite small and there were a lot of trees around the area that even blocked out the moon. It was cold but only Gina seemed to notice and wrapped her arms around herself in an effort to stay warm. They were not far from the front gates of the school.

"OK, so what is it?" Aidou asked, coming to a stop and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Gina." Ichiro demanded.

She walked over and very gently took his hand. Instantly a connection filled for all three of them. It wasn't pitch black or silent but it was almost like nothing else mattered. Aidou blinked and took a small step back out of surprise. He felt suddenly warm and the wind picked up every so slightly around of them all.

"Aidou..." Gina whispered, holding out her hand.

"No... What are you doing?" Aidou demanded.

"Magic. Just trust us. It wont hurt. We'll explain everything after." Ichiro shrugged, "just take our hands."

Aidou stared at them. It was a stupid thing to even consider. But he felt this sort of pull towards of them. Slowly he stepped forward and took Gina's hand, the wind picked up and their hair slapped against there faces hard, the trees branches bowing down to one another and the leaves rustle against one another in sharp motions. A few leaves were ripped from the branches and began to land at there feet, moving around of them in a circle.

Looking around, Aidou's eyes were wide and he looked back at Gina, silently asking her what was happening. But she just forced her eyes to look down at her feet. He felt someone trying to get his attention and looked up to see Ichiro was holding his own hand out.

Aidou hesitated before he reached over with his free hand. Soon they were all holding hands and standing in a circle.

The minute there skin touched everything went silent. Aidou looked around, he could still see the wind visiously slapping at the trees but there was no sound coming from them. When he looked down he saw a line or leaves surrounding them in a green circle. The area was steadily growing darker but stopped just before going pitch black. It looked like something out of a film where they dimmed the lighting to make the scene looke more threatening that it actually was.

When his eyes rose to land on the two faces again, Gina was looking positively shocked, she glanced around, her breath coming quickly. Then she looked at Aidou and her face broke into a grin. While Ichiro looked ready to do some sort of dance he was so joyful.

"If I wasn't afraid of breaking the connection, I'd hug you!" Gina gasped, there were tears building into her eyes. She was crying with happiness.

"What is going on? Why is everything so quiet?" Aidou asked and blinked. His and Gina's voices seemed to be echoing, they were louder than natural and it was almost as if it was bouncing off the invisible walls around them.

"Don't worry about that." Ichiro shrugged, his voice also echoed loudly, "It is silent and darker than before because that way no one can distract us. They won't be able to touch us either."

"You mean like inside of the school?" Aidou blinked.

"No, then we were searching for you, and you were accidently searching for us. So it blocked out everything completely. If you listen close you can _just _hear the wind." Ichiro said, beaming at him.

"I wasn't searching for anybody." Aidou scowled.

"Not consiously. See, we're siblings."

"... I have a sister thanks, and that is all I need." Aidou frowned, he tried to let go of there hands but it was like they were glued together.

"You can't release unless we all want to. Or at least two of us want to." Ichiro said, "See we are siblings. But not blood siblings. We are a family bonded by magic."

"Is this some joke?" Aidou shouted, he tugged at his hands but they wouldn't budge.

"No joke." Gina whispered, "Our father is the greatest man ever. A real magician. He wants us to be together, together so that we can help free him from his prison and learn about our powers."

"What father?" Aidou frowned, "Who told you all this?"

"The man who created us. Our father of magic." Gina explained, "And I learnt it all from Ichiro and from our father." she leaned forward, tears still sparkling in her eyes, "I've meet him, Aidou. I've meet our father and he is... he is amazing. He promises us so much. Oh just wait until you see him!"

"Where did you learn all this from?" Aidou demanded Ichiro, ignoring Gina.

"A dream. Our father used the last of his magic to come to me a dream. I was living on the streets, my parents disowned me. I was sleeping in a gutter, I was about to die." he also leaned forward and his eyes were sharp and intense. "I was about to die then and there, but instead I fell alseep, then our father came to me and told me about my powers. He used his powers not to just talk to me, but to make me completely healthy again. I woke up knowing it all and went in search of Gina. He told me about her too."

"For a while we wandered on our own. We couldn't contact father very well, but when we did he told us to go to this area. We were supposed to find you but you were so hard to find." Gina explained, sniffing and grinning again. "But we tried to enter the Magic World. It is where father is imprisoned, we tried to enter that world but we couldn't. So we contacted father and he told us all we needed to know about finding you."

"Why do you want to free this guy so badly?" Aidou frowned at Gina, "Surely you have a father or your own?"

"... I do... But I don't like him very much." Gina whispered, her features suddenly ice cold.

Ichiro sneered, rather nastily, and turned to Aidou, "Her dad touched her up. Screwed with her and took her virginity."

"Ichiro!" Gina shouted, burning red in the face and shaking.

"Oh shut up." Ichiro snorted, shaking his head, "Honestly. I am so glad I have a brother and not another stupid sister. She really is pathetic." Gina looked as if he had hit her. "But we need her so I guess I'll put up with her sad ass."

"Why don't you shut it!" Aidou snapped, feeling a pang of guilt for Gina. "You had no right to tell me about her dad, especially if she didn't want you to!"

Gina and Ichiro both looked shocked. Then Gina smiled at Aidou and sniffed loudly, close to tears again. Ichiro scowled and leaned forward so his face was pressed against Aidou's, he was slightly taller but not much.

"Listen up, blondie." he growled, "I'm in charge. I've started off at the leader, I'll stay that way! I have the most power here! Father touched me first! I am the most important person here!" he shouted then went quiet again, "Gina learnt that a while ago. So you better learn quickly too."

Aidou scowled and tried to pull his hands free, "Let me go!"

"Not yet. We're not done yet." Ichiro sneered.

"Our father was trapped in a horrible place." Gina whispered, "It's called the Dark World. He can't tell us much but he told us a vampire who was jealous of him did it, he just managed to send our three eggs. One went into my mother, another went into Ichiro's and into yours. We had all already been made but the magical egg mixed with the natural egg. He made us just before vanishing. He now needs our help to find him, to help him get out of the Dark World."

"Why should we help him?" Aidou snorted.

"Because he's our father!" Gina gasped.

"No. My father is a vampire, my father is blond and my father looks a lot like me. My father is an Aidou." Aidou said, "So why should I help?"

"We're most powerful together." Gina whispered, her look was a mix of sorrow and fury like she couldn't decide whether to be sad for herself or angry at Aidou.

"I see where you're coming from." Ichiro laughed, loudly. "I was living on the streets, close to dying. I had nothing to lose but everything to gain. Power. Royalty. A crown. Gina was being treated as a whore, she was so afraid she couldn't enjoy her life. She had a lot to gain too. Freedome. Love. A real beautiful life. But not you...

"You are one of those rich snot babies that was good from the day he was born. Did all the work mummy and daddy said. Never back talked. Sucked up to purebloods and those higher than him. Therefore you lived one of the most luxuary lives anyone could wish for. You have everything to lose and nothing to gain... Right?" Ichiro asked.

"Pretty much." Aidou scowled.

"Wrong!" Ichiro shouted. Gina jumped as he laughed again, slightly uncontrollably. "Everyone has something they want... Or... someone?" he rose an eyebrow.

Aidou flushed a bright red and scowled at him, trying to hold his gaze. In the end he snorted and looked away just because he could not stand to look into that stupid 'All-Knowing' look in his eyes.

"Knew it. You got your eyes on someone... And from what I can tell by our connection, they are not only in your class... But they're a guy?" Ichiro said, lifting his and Aidou's hands into the air slightly.

Once again, Aidou burned red and turned to glare at him. "My life is my own business!"

"You're gay?" Gina blinked but the two boys ignored her.

"Our father can give you the guy you want." Ichiro said, "Or if you don't want that, he could help you... Learning this magic could _HELP_ you!"

Aidou said nothing. he was still flushed in the face and embarrassed. He didn't like this connection. He didn't like people looking inside of him the way that Ichiro was. And he didn't like having Gina gawp at him.

"No thanks. Now let go." Aidou growled.

"You'll change your mind." Ichiro said, "And we wont leave until you do."

"Ichiro!" Gina hissed and faced Aidou, "You don't have anything to gain. I get that, but I do." she broke into tears and began to sob, "I can't go home now Aidou! I just can't! And you know vampires as much as I do! They don't care about abuse cases! If I go home I'll probably commit suicide within the next few days! You don't have to ask anything, or want anything, or get anything. But I am asking you... Please help me... Help me get the freedome I need. Please." and with that, she dropped the connection.

Ichiro stumbled slightly when Gina and Aidou both broke the connection against his will. He turned to scream at her for letting for. But saw Aidou's face. Inwardly he sneered. Aidou was an idiot. Pity worked so well.

"If I help you find your father. Help free him. Will you then leave me alone?" Aidou asked.

"I promise." Gina nodded, sniffing. She beamed at Aidou when he gave a sigh of defeat and threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around of his neck, "Oh thank you! Thank you!" And since she was hugging him so tightly, he never got a chance to see the smirk spreading across of Ichiro's face.

Ichiro turned his back to them so neither could watch him mouth the world, "Idiots."

* * *

><p><strong>Seems Kaname and Kain are going neck and neck! Remember! First person to reach TEN votes wins!<strong>

**Kaname - 9**

**Zero - 0**

**Ichijo - 0**

**Shiki - 0**

**Kain - 7**


	5. Vote Closed

JUST WANTED TO PUT THIS UP BEFORE I GET ANY VOTES!

KANAME WON! HE GOT TEN VOTES! THIS WILL BE A KANAMEXAIDOU FIC FROM NOW ON!

FOR THOSE DISAPOINTED KAINXAIDOU FANS I DECIDED (that because it was such a close call) I WILL BE DOING A ONESHOT FOR THOSE TWO VERY SOON!

I DO HOPE YOU KEEP READING MY STORY BUT IF YOU REALLY DON'T WANT TO BECAUSE OF THE COUPLE THEN I UNDERSTAND! THANK YOU FOR THE VOTES ANYWAY!


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks hakuria hitsugaya****! Sorry! But I will be doing a KainXAidou oneshot for all disapointed fans!  
>Thanks YAOIfangirl1996! Awww I'm sorry, I promise to make a nice KinaXAidou fanfic!<br>****THANKS! breebree811 YOU OFFICALLY MADE THIS A KANAMEXAIDOU FANFIC!  
>Thanks MsAnime4ever! You'll have to read and see! And I know, Kaname is a bit cold but that is for a very good reason! And thanks again!<br>Thanks Yaoi-Obessed Lonergirl! I know what you mean :D And he's a cute lil uke too!**

**I do not own Vampire Knight. If I did, then I would have more angst for Aidou! I am mean to my favourite characters because I love angst!**

**Vampires Covered In Blood Are Prohibited From Entering This Fanfiction.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

Gina, Ichiro and Aidou all made there way back towards of the school. They took a nice slow walk along the dirt path and had a small conversation on the way in between of awkward silences when they had nothing at all to say, they were mostly going into detail about the world that they knew. None of them were in a great hurry to get back but they had to go eventually before Kaname or Ichio grew suspicious and came looking.

"So what will I need to do?" Aidou asked Gina. He prefered her to Ichiro.

"Come with us to the circle we made at the edge of this cliff, it is where we get most of our strength from, being near all the elements. Water. Wind. Earth. We will all hold hands and open the protal to the Dark World." Ichiro jumped in before Gina could answer, she ducked her head quickly when she opened her mouth like she had done something wrong. "In otherwords, come along, shut ya trap, do as we say and you can go home again."

"That's it?" Aidou asked, ignoring the last part.

"Pretty much." Gina shrugged when Ichiro chose not to answer.

"Wait, three elements? Water, wind and Earth? What about fire?" Aidou frowned.

"Fire is within us." Ichiro grinned, "It is in our hearts, our souls, our minds and our entire being." he beaned and took a breath like smelling something sweet.

"... OK... When? And how are we getting there? I can't ditch my class for days because Lord Kaname will notice." Aidou explained, then paused. Did they understand the basics of the pyramid status? They were magic but they were still vampires... Unless they both ignored it or just were not told yet.

"Tomorrow night, just before you and your friends go to your class." Ichiro explained quickly, once again jumping in, "You can say you were studying in the library or had to go for a piss. And we can use our magic to teleport you there and back in no time."

"You can teleport people?" Aidou blinked.

"Not really..." Gina admitted, blushing slightly.

"What she means." Ichiro jumped in quickly, shooting Gina another sharp glare, "Is that we couldn't be before. But now that we have you, our third, we should be able to do unstopable things!"

Aidou frowned, he didn't a hundred percent agree or believe them, even Gina. But he had no choice but to trust that they knew what they were doing. Since they did know more than he did. They continued to walk and Ichiro went into detail about the circle while Gina just stumbled along silently beside of them. She didn't dare open her mouth in front of Ichiro or correct him if he made a mistake.

When they reached the school Aidou turned around to face them both before going into the view of any of the windows.

"Look, you should just stay away for today now. Meet me in this exact spot tomorrow but for now you should get out before people realize who you are. Or better yet, who you aren't." Aidou stated.

"I'll just go back to the other school like normal." Gina said quickly, "No one needs to find out if I mind my own business and stay to myself. They don't talk to me anyway so I'll be safe!"

"And I'll just stay out of the way. You won't even know I am here... Much." Ichiro snickered nastily.

"Oih!" Aidou snapped, grabbing his shirt and lifting him up slightly. Ichiro was taller but Aidou was still strong enough to pick him so his toes just brushed the ground beneath him. "If any humans or vampires are harmed. I will blame you. And then I will refuse to help you at all. In fact I will tell everyone so we can all cause you as much physical pain as we can."

"OK, calm down." Ichiro snarled, suddenly grabbing Aidou's shirt as well. "And you threaten me again, we'll use magic to get rid of that tongue or yours... Or maybe even the whole mouth."

The two glared at one another with Gina was stuck in the middle. She let out a soft squeak when they grabbed each other as she looked between the two. Aidou and Ichiro kept a tight hold on each others shirts, now standing on the ground again but ready to pounce, completely ignoring Gina with there eyes stuck on each other. The phrase "If Looks Could Kill," popped right into Gina's head. But then so did the phrase "Glaring Daggers".

"Whatever. Just get out of sight." Aidou snarled, shoving Ichiro backwards and letting go of his top before he spun on the spot and made his way back to the school.

"Should I, maybe, go with him?" Gina whispered, looking at Ichiro for guidance. She glanced at Aidou's back briefly while he walked.

"No. You stay with me." Ichiro hissed, probably sharper than he needed to but he did not care about being nice. The last thing he wanted was for Aidou getting Gina to follow him around like a love sick puppy. He was in charge of Gina and there was no way that was going to change. Aidou would never be able to take over his life. Ever.

* * *

><p>Aidou went to bed early that night, leaving the rest of the Night Class to entertain the few people that stayed. Most were bored and went to there dorm to talk about what they had seen, while others just needed to get home to do work or see families. However there were a few, like Ichio, that were staying longer, probably in hopes of speaking to Kaname himself so that they could then brag that they were getting in deep with the Purebloods. Pathetic.<p>

Sighing, he lay down on his bed and spread his arms to the side, letting his legs dangle off of the bed. He had just changed into his night (or rather, day) clothes and was lying down on the bed, but not actually climbing under or going to sleep. He wanted to sleep but something was bugging him. Those children, Gina and Ichiro. The way they spoke to him... The things they said to him...

_"Everyone has something they want... Or... someone?" _

He could feel his face burning red and hot. Seconds after her felt it, he quickly rolled over, hiding in the soft blankets. There was no one there but he still felt the need to hide away from the world, like someone was watching from a secret camera, like Ichiro was watching him, like Ichiro was judging him.

It was true, he did like someone... When he was younger he had grown a _HUGE_ crush on Kaname, much like Ruka's. Except he did not know how to deal with it so he hid it and pretended that he hated Kaname, even going so far as to say it to his face... He moved away, ignored and pushed Kaname, trying to keep him away. He ignored all the strange jealous feelings he got when Ruka spoke about him, and even tried not to make eye contact because he knew he would blush and stutter if he did.

A few years later he has pushed the feeling aside because he desperately wanted to be friends with Kaname. He wanted to be close to Kaname, even if he was just friends and nothing more. And then they did not see each other for such a long time that he felt he had gotten over his crush. But then he came to there first soriee and the crush came back in a sudden wash like cold water.

Still, Aidou forced himself to make amends with Kaname. He wanted to look after Kaname, to protect him from all the voltures that were just using him for his blood line. Aidou noticed he had changed, he noticed it but he didn't care, if anything that made him like Kaname even more, but he wasn't sure why. The last time he saw him he felt an aching hit his stomach and wished he could have said something... Something to make him remember Aidou more than anyone else.

Late, he invited them to the Cross Academy and explained why he wanted them there. Since he went to the school, Aidou decided to act, either silly and annoying or flirty with other girls.

It wasn't like he expected Kaname to get jealous and to (maybe) admit he liked him too. That was a secret fantasy that Aidou often day dreamed about in class when he was alone. But he never really expected anything to happen. He just liked it when Kaname gave him some kind of attention. Even if it was when he was punishing him for biting someone like Yuki.

He knew Kaname obviously liked Yuki. Everyone knew it. Why else would he treat her so special. But he still hoped... He still prayed... And he still grew a lump of jealousy that weighed down his chest.

"What are you doing?"

Aidou jumped and looked up sharply to see Kain standing in the doorway with a small plate balanced in his hand and his other hand resting on his hip.

"Nothing!" Aidou grinned, he had grown so good at acting, it didn't take much time before he had mastered looking cheerful when he wasn't. "Getting ready for bed. You?"

"I came to give you this. Thought you might have been hungry." Kain noted, setting the plate down. He went back to the door, "I'll probably come up in a minute to sleep. See ya later."

"Bye!" Aidou called pleasently after him.

He watched Kain go and shut the door behind of him before letting his smile drop again. He turned and picked up a carrot stick, nibbling on the end slowly.

Not long after they had meet Kaname for the first time, a little before they meet him are the soriee, it was that weird time in his age where he was curious about things. When he finally told Kain about this the two (very awkwardly) agreed to see what certain things felt like. Like kissing, and love bites. They just tried certain things they saw there family try, but it never actually changed things between of them. No matter how nice or bad something felt.

But as they grew older, they obviously stopped it, and they never spoke about it much. Pretty soon it became a forbidden topic.

Yet Kain was still the one Aidou went to. He was the one he confessed his crush on Kaname to and the one he always went to for advice. Kain didn't think he was silly, if anything he thought it was completely normal.

Apart from Kain, Aidou had never had any kind of experience with anyone. He dreamt of ones with Kaname all the time, but never actually had any. And he did not dare ask his father about homosexual's. He was afraid of the answer...

Setting the plate down on the floor by his feet, Aidou sat in the middle of his pillows, leaning against the bed frame and the wall, drawing his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them, resting his chin in between his knees. It was the sort of puppy dog look he had whenever he was thinking of things that upset him. Kain knew him well so he tried not to use it in front of him, if anyone else saw it he would just claim to be cold or sick.

Ichiro was right. Aidou did want someone. He wanted Kaname. He wanted Kaname to like him the way he liked the pureblood.

Magic was dangerous. Aidou knew that straight off. But if he could just maybe give Kaname a nudge in his direction, even if it was just for a little bit, what harm was it really?

He heard Kain's foot steps again and sharply lifted the covers, diving underneath and resting his head on one of the pillows. He shut his eyes tightly with his back to the door, hoping Kain would turn the light out before going to his bed. He didn't know why he was so desperate to pretend he was asleep, he just knew that he wanted to think. Not talk.

His wish was granted. Kain turned the light off, changed, and climbed into his bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

Aidou was left to lay awake for hours on end, staring up at the ceiling, tossing and turning in his bed. He was glad it didn't make any more creaking and groaning noises like it used to, that would keep everyone up, coming and complaining to him. Plus, it made it hard to sleep, not that he was getting any sleep anyway. He was debating with himself, trying to decide if using magic to "nudge" Kaname was the right choice. He didn't want to do anything that might upset Kaname after all.

But then... Who was going to tell him.

* * *

><p>The next night, Aidou woke up earlier than anyone else. He moaned and rolled over in his bed, squinting ahead and trying to make out Kain's shape before he sat up again. Running a hand through his hair, he slowly pushed himself away from the bed, trying to make as little noise as possible while he did so.<p>

He had a very rough night. Falling asleep much later than anyone else as he tossed and turned. He lay there trying to force his eyes to stay shut or tried counting sheep and making up his own day dreams in his head about him and Kaname or him winning a big prize... But none of it seemed to work. It was late when he finally drifted off on his own, but he couldn't have been asleep for more than a few hours.

He made his way to the window and stuck his head out into the nice cool breeze. The sun was just beginning to set over the school and there was a steamy yellow orange glow spreading across of the grounds. There were not even any students waiting outside of the main gate yet.

"What are you doing?" Kain moaned, covering his eyes with his forearm to protect them from the sun rays.

"Looking." Aidou shrugged, quickly shutting the blinds.

"What are you doing _up_?" Kain mumbled, rolling onto his side away from Aidou.

"Sight seeing." Aidou joked, he walked over to the bed and sat down again.

He watched as Kain quickly drifted back to sleep in seconds. If he could, Aidou would have gone back to sleep as well, but he was just too wide awake.

Memories of last night slowly made there way back inside of his head. He remembered planning to use magic for his own, but he couldn't remember any reason not to. He had just had a amazing dream. Yes it was a sex dream but that did not make in any less amazing.

Kaname had noticed him. Had held him. Had kissed him. Aidou blushed at the memory.

He lay back down again and let his eyes slide shut. He tried to force himself to sleep but for some reason it would just not come. Maybe because today he was going to do magic for the first time... What if he couldn't?

The thought came so quickly that Aidou had to sit up and blink a few times to clear his mind.

What if Gina and Ichiro had gotten in wrong and he wasn't the third? Maybe what happened in the room was clearly just a fluke. He would make a fool of himself if he went with Gina and Ichiro to that circle only to be unable to do anything. It would be awful to go all the way there just to come all the way back, and he was getting his hopes up about pushing Kaname in his direction.

Why did he not think of that before?

Everything was falling apart before it even started!

Suddenly Kain sat up, yawning. "You still awake?"

"Yeah!" Aidou said, instantly perky. He beamed at Kain and tried to slow down his racing heart. When he glanced over at the clock he could barely believe how quickly the time has passed from when Kain first woke to now. Aidou listened and realized he could hear a few distant squeals and whispers from outside.

"Well, your own fault. Just don't expect to sleep in class." Kain sighed, standing up, "Better get ready."

"Is it time already?" Aidou pretended to yelped, he even went as far as to turn around and face the clock.

"Nearly. Something up?" Kain frowned, cocking his head at Aidou.

"Oh no, nothing." Aidou shrugged, he jumped up and darted passed Kain, "I call bathroom first!"

Today was going to be long... Slow... And so very painful.

* * *

><p><strong>KANAME WON! HE GOT TEN VOTES WHILE KAIN WAS STILL AT EIGHT! BUT FOR THOSE WHO ARE SADUPSET ABOUT THIS BECAUSE THEY WANTED KAIN TO BE THE WINNER, I WILL BE DOING A ONESHOT FOR THE COUPLE!**

**I plan to make it the memory where Kain and Aidou were experimenting. you know, like you do with friends or family:L...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks Hakuria Hitsugaya****! Lol, thank you and it will be ready soon!  
>Thanks Yaoi-Obsessed Lonergirl! Thanks! And LOL! I am glad you liked that part!<strong>

**I do not own Vampire Knight. If I did, then I would put in a nice perky character just as myself to stalk Aidou and keep setting him on blind dates with Kaname or Kain or Ichijo or Zero... Or Shiki!**

**Vampires Covered In Blood Are Prohibited From Entering This Fanfiction.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

As everyone made there way down the stairs, Aidou was tense. Any moment now he was going to ditch the others and go find Gina and Ichiro instead. Kain seemed to notice something was up because he kept asking if Aidou was OK and watching him closely. It would be hard to lose Kain but Aidou didn't exactly have a list of options.

It was pretty normal at first. They walked passed a thousand screaming fan girls. Listened to Yuki beg for people to calm down and Zero to show up, late as always, to scream at them until they either ran away in terror or just burst into tears there and then. The Night Class all walked away from them and made there way to the large building. Aidou was just about to go in when he remembered that this was _not _a normal day!

"Oh. Uh. I think I forgot something." Aidou lied, stepping back away from the others. He rose his hands and gave a bright smile, "I will meet you guys inside."

"Want me to come with?" Kain asked.

"Oh no, it's OK!" Aidou grinned, "I'll see ya in a minute."

He spun on the spot and ran back to the Moon Dorm. Most of the girls had gone now and those that were left were too busy giggling with each other on there way back to notice the blur dart passed them.

As he came to a stop outside the Moon Dorm, he took a breath and dumped his book inside quickly. Then he spun and made his way towards the spot he had left Gina and Ichiro just the other night.

They were not there when he came to a stop and looked around. He hid behind of a tree in case anyone happened to just look out and see him. Aidou leaned against a tree and rolled his head back, rubbing the back of his neck. There was a tight feeling in his stomach like his stomach was twisting round and round in knots.

"Hanabusa!" Gina gasped, appearing and running over. She threw herself on him, much like last time causing him to stumble back but he managed to stay on his feet this time. He let her wrap her arms around his neck and even gently patted her back purely because he had no idea what else to do.

"Stop acting like a baby!" Ichiro snapped, he grabbed the back of Gina's cloak, she was wearing the same creamy one with the hood that covered her whole body as last time, and pulled sharply, ripping her away from Aidou. Ichiro was wearing the same cloak and thrust a third on into Aidou's hand. "Put this on before we leave."

Aidou blinked and stared down at the cloak like it was a giant slug. "Why?"

"Because I said so!" Ichiro hissed, trying his best to keep his voice down. He was not used to someone questioning everything he said and he did not like it one bit.

"Why?" Aidou growled. He did not like being ordered around by anyone but Kaname.

"It is because the cloak's give us more freedome!" Gina jumped in, glancing back and forth between Ichiro. She knew they might lunge at each other and she did not want either of her brothers to get hurt. "And well, um, it helps our magic."

Ichiro scowled but said nothing more.

Aidou pulled the cloak up over his head, it fell down and covered his whole body, from his wrist to his ankles. His uniform was hidden from view and it did make him feel slightly more comfortable.

"When you have finished admiring yourself. We can go." Ichiro snapped.

"Yes." Aidou growled, he was getting pretty sick of Ichiro already.

"Then let's go." Ichiro said, "Hold hands again."

Aidou hesitated, but only for a moment before he reached over and took both Ichiro and Gina's hands. They stood there for a moment, in a circle. Nothing seemed to happen and Aidou blinked at the two.

"Um... Ichiro..." Gina said slowly, "I don't think Aidou realises what he has to do."

"Wait. I have to DO something?" Aidou blinked.

Ichiro sighed and let his head drop down in frustraition. Even Gina looked a bit like she could not believe he had just said that. They had a habbit of making him feel stupid. Like he had asked them what two plus two was. They didn't say anything for a moment, then Ichiro was angrily on him again.

"Just... Focus on giving us your power." Ichiro growled, glaring at him like it was his fault he didn't understand.

Aidou had no idea how he was supposed to do that. But he didn't get a chance to question it, and knew that Ichiro would just snap at him if he asked anyway. So he shut his eyes and tried to feel something. He felt a little warm but that was just because he was holding Ichiro and Gina's hands. It was their magic and their warmth that was spreading up his arms and through the rest of his body.

Just as Aidou was about to snap that they might as well tell him what to do because he was not finding anything, he felt something.

It wasn't much. Just a ice cold feeling that was flashing in some sort of code as if to tell him it was his. But at least it was something.

Then there was a lurch and Aidou leaned forward, almost like he was going to be sick. His eyes snapped open and he looked around. They were no longer outside of the Night Dorm. Instead they were on the edge of the cliff.

"What the hell?" Aidou gasped, eyes wide.

"What?" Gina blinked.

"That was..." Aidou failed to come up with a word that could describe just exactly what that was.

"Come on, we don't want to waste any time!" Ichiro snapped, grabbing Gina's wrist and Aidou's other wrist.

"Hey!" Aidou yelped but let himself be pulled.

They came to a stop around of a circle that seemed to have been drawn on the ground. It was right near the very edge of the cliff and the wind was blowing rather violently. Aidou felt his body tense and had a sudden nasty feeling that Ichiro planned to drag him over and throw him off the top. But then Ichiro let go and stepped on one edge, just outside the circle.

"Stand in a triangle outside the circle." Ichiro commanded.

Aidou and Gina did as told.

"Gina, you know what to do. Aidou... Just follow along and try not to screw up." Ichiro snarled.

Aidou scowled but nodded like Gina. The sooner he was done the sooner Ichiro could be gone!

They took hands once more and closed their eyes. Gina was somehow transmitting mind messages to Aidou, explaining in as much detail as she could of what he had to do. Aidou had to feel for poor Gina. To her and Ichiro the magic just came so naturally, it was like breathing, and how do you exactly explain breathing...

Aidou imagined the coversation in his head.

_"OK. Breath in..."_

_"But how?"_

_"Just breath in, inhale."_

_"But how do I do it?"_

"Aidou! Are you paying attention!" Ichiro snapped. "Stop smirking."

The smile that had formed on Aidou's lips from his pretend conversation dropped instantly and he scowled. He did not even bother to open his eyes. Instead he just gripped Ichiro's hand slightly tighter than he needed to.

"Now, are we all ready?" Ichiro asked aloud, ignoring the violent gesture.

"Yes." Gina whispered.

"Yeah yeah." Aidou sighed. "Can we just do this now?"

"If you are so smart then lets hurry up and get this done."

They all focussed together. Aidou heard Gina and Ichiro beginning to chant, mumbling under their breath. The magic began to flow instantly, through there hands, up and down, in and out of their bodies. It was warm and so powerful, like they could do anything in the world and just not care about any consequences because there where none. Because everything was so brilliant and perfect that there was nothing that could go wrong.

Aidou's heart hammered against his chest and he suddenly felt very light. It was warm but felt like he was flying and his skin was beginning to gather goosebumps up and down his arms but in a good way. The white cloak around him was beginning to wave in the wind and it tickled his ankles.

And then, just when Aidou was sure he was going to pass out from the light feeling in his head (not that he was complaining). There was a spark in his mind. A flash of a small lightly. Then a static filled his head, and a voice that sounded familiar but Aidou could not place it. The voice began to try and fill his head but it was very quiet and hard to hear over the static. The good feeling was leaving him as the static gave him a painful head ache.

Then the voice grew, only slightly, but the static still seemed to be covering most of it up.

"_... No... More... Way... Have... Train... Can't... Hanabusa... Down..._" the voice said, the static getting powerfully loud now. "_Can... Hear..._"

"I can't hear him..." Gina whispered, "What's going on... Why is he sounding weird?"

"I don't know. It worked with just Gina and me." Ichiro snapped.

"_...Train... Work... Build... Train._"

And then it all just dropped. As they were forced to let go of each others hands and fall back onto the ground everything felt wrong. The incredable feeling that had just been running through out his body left as sharply as it came. His heart felt like it was almost freezing inside of his chest, so tightly for a second he felt like he was going to faint then and there. The light feeling in his head came down hard and his head felt heavy with a powerful jolt snapping behind his eyes. The goosebumps on his once warm skin suddenly turned ice cold, even colder than Aidou was used to and he was sure he was going to get frost bite.

Then his stomach clenched and jolted. Rolling onto his front, Aidou tried to push himself up but his arms were so cold and stiff it was almost impossible to bend them. In the end he just left himself, lying on his front, keeping his head to the side so that when he eventually did gag up the small amount of food in his stomach, he was not completely lying in it.

Gina was gagging as well but she was able to stay on all fours and pant heavily without really bringing anything up. It was more like dry heaving. Ichiro was sitting, breathing deeply but otherwise he was OK.

When they were finished breathing, Ichiro stood and brushed himself down like nothing was wrong. Gina crawled over to Aidou and helped him up into sitting position. She used the sleeves of her robe to wipe away the nasty bile from Aidou's face and hair.

"Are you OK?" Gina whispered, her voice was rough and dry like she needed water but at least she could talk. All Aidou could do was shrug his shoulders weakly. "Ichiro, we need to do something, Aidou's sick."

"He'll get over it." Ichiro snorted, waving her worries away.

Gina blinked and looked back at Aidou as he gasped and moaned, staring up at the sky. That rush was brilliant but was it worth the horrible after effects at the end?

"Damn it, I can't see why that didn't work! We were all together! We couldn't even get a clear face of our father! Gina and I could do that! We should be even more powerful now that we have Aidou with us!" Ichiro shouted to no one.

"I don't know..." Gina whimpered.

"It must be him..." Ichiro snarled, turning angry eyes on Aidou who was just beginning to be able to sit up on his own and wipe his own mouth. Aidou leaned over and spat some more vomit from his lips, hoping to get as much out and clean the nasty taste from his gums.

Standing up, Ichiro ran at Aidou. Gina screamed and tried to get in between them but he shoved her hard, throwing her away towards of the cliff. She fell and just managed to claw on to the ground before she skidded off of the edge. Ichiro was on Aidou before he could defend himself.

Ichiro punched Aidou hard in the jaw. Aidou fell down to the ground as Ichiro lifted his foot and knocked Aidou hard on the shoulder once... Twice... He would have done it again if Gina was not on him, throwing him down to the ground.

"STOP IT!" Gina shrieked, she ran over and stood protectively in front of Aidou, arms stretched out to either side.

Aidou gasped and rolled over, his jaw was aching and now his shoulder felt like it had been dislocated. He had never been in so much pain, but it quickly began to ease away. Still it was not as fast as it normally should have been.

"Calm down!" Gina continued to shriek as Ichiro angrily made his way over, "You heard our father! We need to train!"

"What?" Ichiro blinked, stalling.

"You heard him! Train! Work! Build! Train! He wants us to train, build our powers, work at them and get stronger!" Gina gasped, she was crying and her nose was beginning to run. "Maybe it isn't Hanabusa, maybe it is just that when the three of us are together our power becomes one instead of three and they just are not as powerful as they are now. We need to work on them!"

Ichiro blinked and scowled. "We? No way."

"What do you mean?" Gina whimpered, sniffing and wiping her nose on the back of her hand.

"Not me. I am the most powerful of the group. But you two... Oh yes." Ichiro snorted. "You two are going to be the ones to train and build your magic. Especially blondie there! He's the worst of all!"

Aidou glared at him as he climbed back to his feet. He swayed from side to side but managed to balance.

"How though?" Gina blinked.

"Isn't it simple? Just work on the simple spells." Ichiro snorted, like it was obvious. "Work on things you know. That should build your magic up. It was how I did it. And when you get stronger, you should be able to make up a whole new spell of your own."

"But how?" Aidou shouted, his head gave a powerful thump but he ignored it, "I don't know the first thing about magic! I don't know how to do anything."

As Gina turned and opened her mouth, Ichiro was on her. He grabbed her arm and held tightly until she yelped, pinching her skin.

"Don't tell him. Let him work it out by himself." Ichiro snapped, he turned an icy cold glare on Aidou, "But if you don't. You'll regret it."

Aidou glared at him, but for once... He felt scared. He could feel the magic burning off Ichiro. Plus he was the only one practically un effected from using the magic, he didn't vomit or get weak. Ichiro was powerful. He could do things. Make Aidou do things. He was dangerous to cross, that explained why Gina did everything he asked without any real question.

"I will." Aidou growled.

"Good." Ichiro growled right back.

The two stared at each other for a moment when Gina gave a great sniff and brought their attention back to her.

"What now?" Gina whimpered.

"I have to go back." Aidou said immediately, "I can work on the magic quietly at home, but I can't let anyone get suspicious."

"Fine. Let's go back. You need to stay in the other dorm too, Gina." Ichiro held out his hand but Aidou took a sharp step away from him.

"No offence. But I've had my fill." Aidou whimpered. His stomach felt hot like he might throw up again. "I'll just take a cab."

"We are no where near the Academy." Ichiro hissed. "And you need the practice anyway. Just grab my hand and pay attention to what happens and how it feels. You won't be effected by this tiny bit of magic."

Aidou reluctantly stepped forward and took his hand. Gina took his other hand and they shut their eyes together. It was hard to pay attention to how it felt and what happened purely because it happened to quickly! The spark flashed almost the minute he thought of going home.

"OK. I am going to do some... business." Ichiro smirked. Pushing both of their hands away violently. "You two get stronger. I don't have a lot of patients. And I want to free our father..." He gave Aidou a look. Just daring the smaller boy to ask what business he had.

When Aidou stayed quiet and responded with only a glare, he turned and marched away from them towards of the main gates of Cross Academy. They watched him go for a while before Aidou turned and stared at Gina.

"Good riddance. He is such a dick." Aidou scowled.

Gina spluttered loudly. She covered her mouth with both hands to hide the laughter as he shoulder shook. She smiled up at Aidou and that smile seemed to change her whole appearance. She generally looked pretty, like a real beautiful vampire, when she smiled.

"You alright?" Gina asked.

"Yeah. Got a painful head ache but I will be fine." Aidou shrugged. "Where do you and Ichiro go?"

"Ichiro? No idea. I don't even know what this business of his is." she paused and whispered, "Don't worry. He's awful but he isn't stupid. He wouldn't go around killing willy nilly. Not if it means Kaname might get suspicious." she straightened up again. "And I go back to the dorm with the others. I stay by myself and no one seems to bug me because they are all pretty up their own ass." Gina said seriously. She blinked when Aidou burst out laughing but then smiled again, "So they leave me alone."

"Well at least there is that..." Aidou grinned.

"Hanabusa!" someone called.

Aidou looked up to see Ichijo was striding towards of him. He looked tired and was pink in the face by the time he reached them, he also looked confused and a little bit irritaited.

"Hanabusa! We've been looking all over for you! Kain was worried and Kaname's pretty annoyed too." Ichijo then just noticed Gina. He turned to smile at her. "Oh. Hello, you're the girl from the other day, aren't you? Genna?"

"Gina." Gina mumbled, blushing. She bowed her head low and stood up. "I should go. Thank you for talking to me about the school Aidou. It seems so fascinating. I will have to consider coming here very seriously."

Then she turned and ran off, waving at him while she moved. The dorm was not very far away but she forced herself to skip more than run so it took a while before she was gone from view.

"Well that was weird. So you're convincing people?" Ichijo asked.

"Yeah." Aidou shrugged, smiling like he was proud of himself.

"... What are you wearing?" Ichijo blinked.

Aidou blinked and looked down. He froze and blushed to see he was still wearing the creamy robe. Just like Gina had been when she ran off. They must have looked a right pair dressed like that, hiding in the woods together. He looked up and smiled weakly. "New fashion statement?"

"Drop it." Ichijo nodded, "That will never work out. Come on, we should get back to class. You're lucky you were talking to a girl about joining Cross Academy. Otherwise Kaname would have probably slapped you again." He grinned. "Mind you that is always entertaining to watch."

"Yeah..." Aidou mumbled, quite miserably as he pulled his robe off over his head and shoved it into a small ball under his arm.

That was all the attention he ever got from Kaname.

* * *

><p><strong>The oneshot has almost been completed. I need a decent title, so if anyone has any ideas please lemme know!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks Yaoi-Obsessed Lonergirl. I know but don't worry! He will soon****!  
>Thanks Hakuria Hitsugaya. Lol:L Well as long as you are happy! :D Hopefully this chapter will come out sooner.<br>Thanks sairakanzaki! Glad you liked my story, and good to know what you think (I'm really curious about what people think about Ichiro and Gina). Thank you again :D**

**I do not own Vampire Knight. If I did, then I would !**

**Vampires Covered In Blood Are Prohibited From Entering This Fanfiction.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

The next morning Aidou watched as Kain fell asleep. He waited a few more moments after, just to be sure. Then he sat up, crossed his legs on the bed and placed his blue marble on the sheets in front of him. He reached forward and cupped his hands on either side of the marble like it might try to run away. He shut his eyes and slowly took a breath in through his nose and out through his mouth. He had several deep breathes before he focussed.

He tried to imagine the marble floating in the air in front of him, just hovering on its own. But when ever he squinted open his right eye to see if it was in the air, it was still lying on the mattress in front of him, shaded by his hands.

He tried for almost an hour but nothing happened. There was no spark in his mind or warm drug like feeling that spread through out of his body making his head feel light as a feather. It was starting to seem impossible to do anything on his own with Gina or Ichiro holding his hand!

That night, after almost three solid hours of sitting there trying to make the marble do something (anything!) different to what it normally did, he finally gave up. Shoving the marble back under his pillow he then climbed into the bed. Aidou stuck his hand under the pillow so he could clutch the marble in his fist angrily. He was angry with himself. Angry that he could not do it when magic came so easily to Ichiro. Even Gina found it easier than Aidou did. He was ashamed. He would never be able to do anything at this rate.

Aidou swore, every single day, and every single break he had, he was going to work on his magic. He was going to get stronger. No matter what!

So the next few weeks he did the same thing over and over again. He used the marble since it was small and the easiest thing for him to concentrate on. He sat crossed legs, hands lying beside of the marble, eyes shut and desperately trying to get the marble to float in the air. To melt, to change shape or colour, to do anything!

But it stayed the same circular blue shinning shape as it always had.

As the days passed, Aidou grew more frustraited and angry with himself as well as Ichiro and Gina. He had no idea when they were meant to meet up again but he wanted to at least be prepared when he ran into them again. But neither of them had shown him what to do! It was like giving a blind man a glass in the middle of a strange place and tell him to fill it!

Kain had begun to notice he was sneaking off more as the days went on. Kaname had asked him constantly if there was something he would like to tell him and Ruka had actually tried to stalk him to the library once. It was a good thing he spotted her hiding behind the shelves before he did anything that could frighten her or just interest her.

He did feel bad about lying to all of them. But at the same time, he was happy. Happy he had a secret, something special to him that no one knew about. Something that was his and his alone, that he did not have to share with every single person or even one person. Something that not even Lord Kaname needed to know about.

He had begun to day dream. To think about what it would be like if he could control the power in the way that Ichiro could. The things he could do.

He wanted Kaname... He wanted Ruka to lose her voice, just for a few days. And he would make himself stronger. Better. Faster. More popular with the Night Class as well as the Day class. He would make himself better in every single way and be perfect. More perfect than any pureblood.

Aidou lay down onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. The library was private in the Moon Dorm so he never had to worry about being interupted since he was the only one that used it. Sometimes the others used it but that was rare and even if they did, they always made so much noise that he knew when they were coming. He clenched the marble in his left hand tightly. He would give anything for it to start floating or at least grow a little heavier. But he did not know how!

"Come on." Aidou snarled. He wanted this!

Shutting his eyes once more, Aidou begged the marble to phase through his fingers, to glow, to move, to make a whistling sound.

But nothing happened.

"I want you to move." Aidou whispered suddenly. "I want you to move in my grip. To wriggle around in my palm." he paused, "Please."

Suddenly he felt it. Only a tiny bit, barely enough to actually be classed as moving, but it was enough. Enough to encourage Aidou to work.

His marble twitched.

**000**

He tried in the woods. He thought the air was clearer and that with a better connection to the natural air and night sky maybe then he would be able to connect with the magic better as well and make the marble lift from the grass where it lay a few feet away from him. Plus a change of scenary from the Library was always nice...

And it was there that he was caught half way through his practice.

"Hanabusa... What are you doing?" Kaname asked, appearing in front of him so suddenly Aidou actually had to take a step backwards.

Aidou fell back and lay on the floor. He went to get up but then strangely changed his mind. Instead he just lay there, staring up at the stars and sky above. Sweat was trickling down his face, his hair was limp and sticking to his head and neck making him look completely warn out. He panted slightly and gave a weak smile when Kaname appeared standing over him.

"Imagine seeing you here?" he tried to joke.

"Get up." Kaname said.

Aidou pushed himself into sitting position and wiped his forehead on the back of his blue jumper sleeve. He took a few deep breaths but it seemed to cool him down enough.

"Now what the hell are you doing that is getting you so tired?" Kaname demanded.

"... Excercise." Aidou shrugged.

"Are you joking?" Kaname asked, raising an eyebrow.

"... Yes?" Aidou said, standing and grinning.

For a moment Kaname looked honestly confused. Then he frowned slightly and Aidou felt the ground almost rumble under his feet. The tree beside of him had its branches twisting around each other and any moment now a hole would probably be blown through the thick wooden stump of the tree.

No more time to be playing. Kaname was angry. If he made one more wrong mood then he could be in a lot of trouble.

"OK. I'm sorry." Aidou blushed and let his head drop in shame. "I was just trying to concentrate while I jogged around for a bit. I was just taking a breath when you showed up. I dunno. I guess I was frustraited and wanted to really work and I must have pushed myself too far."

"It takes a lot to push a vampire." Kaname noted. He had a slight look in his eye. Whether it was annouance or concern, Aidou could not tell. But if he had to put his money on it he would vote for the first of the two.

"I'm sorry." Aidou mumbled.

"Just stop now. Go inside." Kaname said strictly.

"OK." Aidou said. He did not ask how Kaname had found him or why he needed to go inside. You did not question Kaname. That was that.

So he climbed up to his feet, his legs felt very much like jelly and he turned around, making his way to the Moon Dorm. He had just reached the doors and he almost did not hear Kaname calling after him. Then he turned just as Kaname gently placed the marble in his palm. His heart jumped as Kaname took his hand. He held onto it for just a moment longer than necessary. Staring at Kaname, Aidou let his lips spread into a smile, bowing his head.

"Thank you, Lord Kaname."

Aidou wasn't sure if it was that Kaname had possibly showed some concern for him, or if it was the fact that he loved feeling the way his hand felt when touching Kaname's, but Aidou felt a lot happier that day.

**000**

He had not even meant it to. He had set the marble down on the side of the sink and grinned as he brushed his teeth.

While brushing, he shut his eyes and imagined Kaname's skin in contact with his. The way his eyes stared down at him with such attention. The way he placed the marble in his hand very much like when they were younger, so carefully as if he was afraid that the marble might shatter if he was not careful enough. The whole feeling of that very moment. It was incredable.

And then he opened his eyes and saw it. The marble was floating right in front of him, hovering dead between his eyes.

Aidou almost gasped out loud but didn't. Instead he focussed. Not moving a single muscle in his body or in his face. He stared at the marble and watched it. He willed it to move but it stayed firmly where it was in the air.

"Move." Aidou whispered. Growing desperate once more. "Please move."

Taking a breath. Aidou tried to get that happy feeling again. Almost seconds after he thought of Kaname's touch... The marble lifted slightly higher into the air. Once again he almost lost concentration. He knew how to make it lift but he still had no idea how on Earth he was supposed to make it wave or move or even just drop back down without dropping completely.

"I can't do it." Aidou snarled without taking his eyes off of the marble. "Why can't I do it."

"Because you're weak."

Aidou spun and his eyes widened. The marble clattered onto the hard tiles of the floor and rolled away, coming to a stop hidden in the corner of the sink and shower. Aidou almost shouted again when he saw Ichiro was sitting on the side of the bath, pushing the door shut with his foot and watching him with a cocked eyebrow. He was still dressed in the day class uniform but it looked like he had gotten into a serious fight with a wild dog that had torn half of his clothes to pieces.

"What are you doing here?" Aidou hissed, afraid Kain would over heard them.

"Relax." Ichiro shrugged, speaking quite loudly. "I put a bubble around the room. No one can hear us."

Jealousy hit hard and Aidou scowled. "How can you do that?"

"Because I am strong. Naturally. You can work, and work, and work with your powers as much as you want. But I am the natural child of magic. You are, and always will be the weakest." Ichiro didn't brag. He stated all of it as facts. Like he was explaining it rather than showing off the fact. Even his eyes were dead serious rather than smug.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Aidou snarled. He was angry with Ichiro and with himself.

"I need you to learn magic. So I'm going to give you some cheat codes." Ichiro explained. "I have a book, and some objects. They are the kind of stuff that is cheap and you don't want people who know about magic to know you have them. But at the very least they will help you. They're like training wheels." he smirked.

"What makes you think I need them? I can make the marble rise? Why can't I just work on it."

"You can work on it. If we had forever! Which we don't." Ichiro snorted. "The magic you used. You can't control it. It works on its own and its coming off from your emotions. If you're upset that marble could melt and that would be it. You cannot control it!" he repeated.

Aidou didn't say anything. Because he knew that much was true. And that was what made him so sick in the stomach.

"OK. Just give me the stuff and tell me what I have to do." Aidou demanded.

**000**

One large brown book with strange writing inside and a single white tall candle fresh from the package. That was all he needed. Akwarding to Ichiro that was all he needed to make the magic work. And it still did not work as well as he would have liked.

Aidou was angry that he had to have any of the things in the first place. Angry because he knew that this meant he was weak. Angry that Gina and Ichiro would be off, doing magic as easy as anything and possibly even teasing him because he was so far behind them. But he did not have any other choice. Especially if these two objects would help him at least get stronger so that he could then maybe do real spells without the help.

He sat down in his room one night after he pretended to be sick to get out of the classes. He opened the book in front of him to the first page and lit the candle, setting it down beside of him. The pages were pretty old and the writing was almost stupidly cliched.

"This is so pathetic." Aidou whispered to himself. Staring down at the book. "Probably a trick from Ichiro anyway."

But again... What other choice did he have?

Taking a breath, he tried to focus on the words. Ichiro told him it would be easier to say it aloud, that way he could focus on the words clearly both inside of his head and outside. But Aidou just felt so stupid chanting! Instead he thought carefully on each of the words in his head, pronouncing them as best as he could in his mind. The candle was warm beside of his arm and almost frightening how close the wax was to melting and landing on his pale skin.

When nothing happened, he began to grow angry at himself all over again. Impatient.

Mumbling the words, Aidou squeezed his eyes shut. When nothing happened he tried to speak the words slightly louder. When it still did not work he spoke the words clearly and loudly.

He felt the spark.

So quick and sharp he stalled and lost it in seconds. Aidou tensed, squeezing his eyes shut he said the words loudly and focussed. This time when he felt the light flash inside of him he was ready. Ready for what came next. The rush. The rush through his body that made him hot and light in the head. That made him feel as weightless as a feather and as giddy as ever. It was the feeling that made him just want to stay there and feel what was happening to him. He couldn't give exact words to what he was feeling. But he could try.

It was fantastic. It was amazing. It was a thrill... And he wanted more.

So he repeated the words. He kept saying the words. Keeping the rush and warm feeling rushing through his body. His heart raced and the light feeling in his head made him dizzy but in a good sort of way. The magic seemed to travell along, following his blood stream, going from his head to his chest, down his arms and back down to his legs again. And then it would make its way back through him once more.

He said the words again. And again. And again.

And finally he let his eyes slide open. The feeling was still surrounding him and he took a slow breath, afraid if he moved or said anything else too quickly then the feeling would just rush out of him. The marble was not only hovering in the air above him, but it was changing colour as it flew so high it was rolling against the ceiling. He stopped speaking the words and waited but the feeling stayed with him.

He took another sweet breath in and out of his lips. His body was shivering slightly. Then he began to twitch. His legs twitching as he focussed. He kept the magic going. The way his head was so light made him just want to collapse, lay down on his bed, shut his eyes, let the feeling take him away.

So he did.

He lay down on his bed, the marble still in the air. He shut his eyes and let himself just drift away.

He was in such a hypnotic state that he didn't even realize when his heart began to slow down to a stop...

* * *

><p><strong>The oneshot has been completed!<strong>

**Kisses And Lovebites  
><strong>**Hanabusa Aidou/Aido and Akatsuki Kain/Cain want to see what it feels like to kiss someone... Slash Oneshot  
><strong>**Vampire Knight - Rated: K+ - English - Romance/Family - Chapters: 1 - Words: 2,995 - Published: 9-23-11 - Aidou H. & Kain A. - Complete**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yaoi-Obsessed Lonergirl: Thanks, and you will be finding out in this chapter!  
>sairakanzaki: Thanks and I am glad you like it so much! I will try to update as quickly as a I can.<br>hakurai hitsugaya: Thanks, I am hurrying to get this next chapter up as soon as I can!**

**I do not own Vampire Knight. If I did, then I would !**

**Vampires Covered In Blood Are Prohibited From Entering This Fanfiction.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

Aidou gasped and sat up right. His heart was pounding heavily against his chest now. Everything hurt again. His head was heavy, it was hard to even hold up right, he was cold and the powerful rush he got from doing the magic was just gone replaced by everything opposite. For a moment Aidou was confused as to why he was hurting so bad, why his chest was tight and why his lungs burned like he had been holding his breath under water for so long.

Did the magic do something to him?

No. Aidou shook his head, he probably just... stopped breathing or something in his rush. It was crazy and insane but it was more likely than the magic hurting him... Or was he honestly just lying to himself.

Standing from his bed, and almost collapsing when his knees gave away under him, Aidou took a few deep breaths. He massarged his chest to get rid of the pains but it seemed to just make it worse. Soon he could not do it and had to sit down, leaving his chest alone. Two glasses of ice cold water help chill it down but still did not help the heavy head, numb body and stomach churning feeling. A nice heated glass of fake blood took away the heavy feeling in his head. But he was still just aching so badly that tears began to sting in his eyes.

Did Ichiro do something to him?

Would Ichiro try and kill him? Would the magic leave Aidou and go into Ichiro if he was dead?

Of course he could not trust Ichiro, but maybe he could ask Gina if it was possible. She was Ichiro's "friend" but she seemed be OK.

Aidou blinked and leapt to his feet sharply. He narrowly just made it to the bathroom before all the food he ever ate that day was thrown up from his stomach, rushing up his throat and pouring from his mouth in a burning race. It torched his body and left a horrible taste in his mouth and a disgusting feel between his teeth and under his tongue.

Sitting up, Aidou took a deep breath and tried to swallow. His throat felt tight and he wanted to spit but he was afraid if he leaned forward then he would throw up again. Instead he sat there, leaning against the wall, gasping for breath in through his nose while his teeth were grit together and trying to find the strength so he might be able to stand up and get some water to wash his mouth out.

Still shaking, Aidou pushed himself to his feet. His knees knocked together and they almost collapsed right underneath himself once more. Taking a breath he just got to the sink and turned on the tap. His head leaned over and he gagged before he managed to get some water into his mouth.

"Man this hurts." Aidou whispered to himself. He rubbed his head and pushed his blond hair from his face.

Shivering, Aidou went back to his bed. He climbed under the blanket and wrapped the covers around of him to keep himself warm. It was at that moment that Kain walked in on him. He either had been moving quietly in case Aidou was asleep, or Aidou had just been too busy he had no heard him.

"Hey... Are you OK?" Kain blinked. He walked over and lay a hand on Aidou's forehead, feeling his temperature.

"I'm fine." Aidou lied, pulling away. "Just feel a lil funny."

"Have you had any sleep?" Kain asked, pulling out from blood tablets for him and pulling them in a small bottle of water he had brought as well.

"Plenty." Aidou nodded, unwrapping himself. It was beginning to fade and he was returning to normal.

"Sure?" Kain pressed handing the water over as the tablet began to dissolve.

"I told you I've had plenty of sleep today."

Kain stared at him for a moment longer before nodding his head. "I came back to see how you're doing. Do you want me to stay with you? Kaname would understand if I had to miss the rest of class-"

"No." Aidou smiled. He really meant this smile. Kain was always trying to take care of him. "It's OK. You go learn. I'm gonna get something to eat and read for a bit."

Kain nodded. He checked Aidou's forehead for his temperature once more in case he had changed in the last three seconds before stepping back.

Aidou waited in the bed until Kain was gone. Then he stood and checked himself over in the mirror of the bathroom. He didn't look very sick. But he was paler than normal and his lips trembled whenever he tried to hold them tightly together. He did look sick but he was not going to let that hold him back. He had to find Gina.

Aidou stuck his head out of the window. The cool air was nice but that was not the reason he was doing it. The maid was down by the front door planting some flowers. He couldn't go out that way without her seeing and there was no doubt she would tell one of the others that Aidou was not that sick if he was wandering the school grounds.

He went back to his bed pulling on a pair of dark blue jeans, white trainers and a dark blue jumper with white sleeves and a blue hood to cover his hair. When he was covered, Aidou went back to the window and climbed out slowly.

He balanced along the part of roof that lay under his window and moved to the very edge. Jumping silently, Aidou landed lightly on his feet on the wall that seperated the two area's. He looked back but the maid was still fussing over her flowers not realizing Aidou was in sight if she just turned around.

It took only a moment for Aidou to jump down and land lightly on his feet. Then he was walking towards of the building where Gina was staying.

**000**

"That Gina girl is so weird. She doesn't talk to anyone. Or do anything beside stare into space or read."

"Um... Who cares?"

A round of laughter followed. Gina blushed but otherwise did not react. She kept her head down, staring at the book that settled in front of her on the wooden desk she sat at. Her legs were crossed at the ankle and her arms lay down either side of the book. Her hair was still done up in large curly pig tails but she angled her body and head so that her hair hid her face from view of the group that was laughing at her.

Gina hated the uniform she had to wear. Red almost made her look pasty and skirts made her legs seem even fatter than they already were. She hated the rooms she had to stay in. They were all stuffy and small making her seem cramped. She hated girls she had to share them with. They were also laughing at her for something or another. She hated the whole experience!

But she had to put up with it. Otherwise Ichiro would get mad.

She sounded like a child! A child whose dad beats them when they are not good. And Gina hated that. Because that was the life she had finally managed to leave behind only to enter a new version of it. Or at least that was what she told Ichiro.

Shivering, Gina shut her eyes for a moment and sent magic through her body. She smiled at the warm feeling and felt considerably better.

Suddenly Gina felt a sort of pull. Like something had wrapped around of her and was trying to drag her towards of the window. Instantly she knew what it was, she looked up and walked over to the window, sticking her head out and looking around.

She expected to see Ichiro. Instead she found Aidou staring up at the building.

"Hanabusa?" Gina whispered, she stared down at him for a moment. He waved his hand and motioned for her to come down.

Looking over her shoulder at the other boys and girls in the class she noticed they had all forgotten her again, returning to their own conversations that were normally about how perfect and brilliant Kaname was and how the rest of the Night Class did not deserve him. Gina felt Aidou was better than Kaname. Aidou was nicer naturally. Turning around, Gina darted from the room and raced down the steps, leaving her things in the room. She didn't stop running until she was all the way down at the bottom, out the door and in front of Aidou.

"What are you _doing_ here, Hanabusa?" Gina gasped.

"I needed to talk to you." Aidou said seriously, almost angrily.

"About what?" Gina blinked.

"The magic." he hissed. "Something went wrong! I think it very nearly killed me!"

"What?" Gina blinked.

She looked up at the building sharply before staring back at Aidou with wide eyes full of worry. She reached over, grabbing a hold of his hand and turned, dragging him around the building towards the back. Aidou did not argue but he wanted to. He wasn't in a very trusting mood at the moment.

Gina pulled Aidou to a stop just around the back of the building and glanced around to make sure all the windows were shut and no one was hiding near them. When she was satisfied, she turned to face Aidou again and frowned.

"OK. Explain." Gina said.

Aidou went on to give as much detail about what happened to him as he could. He wasn't ashamed anymore. He was just frightened of what happened. It had felt great. A rush at the time... And then everything just falls back to Earth so hard it could break a bone.

"Are you sure?" Gina pressed.

"Positive." Aidou snarled. "Now what the hell is going on?"

"It's a pretty long story but... I guess you need to know." Gina sighed and sat down on the ground.

She waited for Aidou to sit down himself before she took his hands, building the connection between the two but ignoring it at the same time and explaining.

"I think I know the problem. But you might not like it." Gina mumbled, Ichiro would be mad if he knew she was telling him this but he needed to know the truth before he did something dangerous.

"Tell me. Please." Aidou growled.

"Magic isn't perfect. Like everything." Gina explained. "You see, it depends how strong we are or how used to the magic we are. If you're not used to it and not the strongest then you could get hurt if you use too much. The magic takes power from you to work. So when you were keeping that spell up for so long the magic was taking more and more power from you to keep it going. It was borrowing. People say death is painful, but it isn't. It is peaceful, it feels warm, it feels nice, it makes you welcome it. That's how you were feeling. The magic feels so good, it is unresistable. But you have to. Because when you come back to life, the magic returns feeling first, so you feel it. And it hurts."

"You're telling me... the magic is KILLING me?" Aidou shouted.

"Shh! Please be quiet!" Gina gasped, slapping her hands over Aidou's mouth. She waited a moment before pulling away and staring at him again. "Sort of. Please listen to me, Hanabusa! Please."

"Fine." Aidou growled after a moment of long tortured silence.

"The magic will only hurt you if you use too much. Aidou you're new at this. If you just do small spells at a time, you can build the magic up. You can get stronger so you can do more things without fear of hurting yourself." Gina went on. "Do small things from now on. When you started to feel numb in your head and your chest, then you stop. It is hard and you don't want to stop but it isn't impossible to..."

"Sounds dodgy if you ask me." Aidou scowled.

"I know, but doesn't it feel great." Gina whispered, smiling.

"Yeah. Yeah I guess." Aidou mumbled, giving a half smile back. "I just don't know if it's worth it yet..."

"How's this... We do something together." Gina whispered, eyes alive with excitment. "I know you want someone to notice you. So how about we work together and make that happen. Once the spell is done, the spell will continue but we wont feel the exhaustion of holding it anymore so there is no fear there."

Aidou stared at her, unsure. And probably even a little untrusting at this stage.

"You could get the person you like to notice you... And maybe I could do a spell to be more pretty."

"You're very pretty, Gina." Aidou snorted. "Ichiro just makes you doubt yourself."

Gina blushed and smiled sweetly at him. "Thanks, Hanabusa. But I still want to change. Maybe make my hair straight and silky. And my skin shine. And my breasts bigger!"

"I really don't need the detail." Aidou grimaced and then grinned at her again. "You could have anything. And you're picking to make yourself look better? What about giving more confidence in yourself."

"I would. I will. When I look better. When everyone notices me and wants to be me or date me. I'll feel better. Please. Let's do this together. If we work on it, we won't even need silly old Ichiro to help us." Gina said, taking his hands in hers. "We could do it. And then we'd be training and soon, we'll be able to help our Father."

Aidou stared at her a moment. That magic was probably not worth the rush they got. But it would definately be worth having Kaname notice him. Maybe even kiss him...

The thought made Aidou shiver and long and lust for Kaname. He had admired Kaname from a far for so long. Now was the time to make it happen. Now was the time to get Kaname to notice him. If he ran for it then he might never get another chance!

"OK." Aidou nodded. "We'll do it."

"Great! When are you next free? When can you do it?" Gina gushed. "Now? Will your friends be back soon? It'll be quick!"

Aidou paused. There might not be enough time but... "We'll do it now. Come to my room."

Gina squealed once more like a child on Christmas morning. No longer frightened about being quiet or at least forgetting about it. She snatched Aidou's hand in hers, pulling him to his feet and dragging him back the way that he came. She moved so fast that they were climbing through his window into his room in no time. Soon they were sitting down on his bed in his room, facing one another.

"You just need to focus on getting your magic working." Gina gushed. "I'll do most of the work but you will need to give me your magic as well. I can't do this alone without seriously hurting myself."

"I'll help." Aidou vowed, nodding his head. She took his hands and set the candle in front of them. "Why the candle?"

"I like the smell." Gina beamed. She laughed when she looked at Aidou's face and saw his expression. "It helps to have something around that calms you when doing magic. We could get some grass, I love freshly cut grass, or fur. I love the feel. It calms me and helps me focus. You should try it. When doing magic have something that calms you nearby so that you don't feel so tense or nervous."

"I feel nervous now." Aidou grumbled.

"Don't worry. I'll do all the work." Gina grinned.

Gina shut her hands, holding Aidou while taking deep breaths of the burning candle wax. Her breath was deep but soft. The sound of it did calm Aidou down a bit and he let his own eyes slide shut. This was the hard part. Finding the magic inside of him. It was always hard and he didn't want to look stupid in front of Gina. If she could do it then why not him! The spark only came when he didn't expect it to. But the problem was, Aidou was always expecting to feel it the minute he tried.

Suddenly Gina began to mumble words. Words Aidou could not make sense out of. Whispering into the air. He could feel his body steadily growing warm and his stomach dipping slowly. He didn't see the flash of magic come to him but he still knew that the magic was starting.

Aidou took a deep breath, feeling the warming buzz that ran up his arms and back down to his legs again. His head was left free to feel light and wavy. His heart beat and he wanted to give himself to the magic. But he remembered Gina's warning and fought it just as his chest began to feel lighter. He ignored the magic call and focussed on what Gina was saying.

It was impossible to keep track of her words or understand any of them, but focussing on them helped keep himself from getting carried away with the magic inside.

And then, when Gina came to a stop, it felt like they were no longer sitting. Like they were flying. He opened his eyes but was greeted by darkness.

Opening his mouth, Aidou froze to realize he was sweating and his throat and stomach hurt. "What..."

"We have to be quick." Gina gasped. "We're not strong enough to hold it for long. Say what you want! Say what you want clearly! And quickly!"

"I dunno. Um." Aidou groaned. His stomach was hurting like crazy but it was a good kind of pain. An exciting kind. "I want... Kaname to notice me. To really notice me. I want him... I want him to love me."

"And I want looks. Beautiful looks and an aura that attracts everyone! I want people envious and jealous and to just stare at me." Gina gasped.

Then it was gone. Aidou and Gina fell back onto the bed. The candle went out and was knocked down to the ground, rolling across the floor. Aidou just rolled over in time before he was violently sick. After only a small bit of redish liquid spilling from his throat he found himself dry heaving and coughing. The pain was no longer welcoming but rather sharp. Like a thousand knives digging into his side. He continued to gag and heave for a few moments before he was able to sit up without his head swimming. There were tears in his eyes and he looked over to see that Gina was not much better, but she had a smile on her lips.

"That is the first... Time I've been... Able to do that." Gina beamed. "Ichiro... Never let me."

"Did it work?" Aidou coughed, gagging over the bed again. He hoped so. Otherwise it was no where near worth it.

"It should have." Gina coughed, trying to swallow.

It took them a good half an hour before they had both stopped coughing and heaving. Then they still had to lie on the bed and take in slow deep breaths before they could sit up and talk.

"So it's Lord Kaname you like..." Gina began.

"I don't want to talk about it." Aidou snapped sharply. She rose her hands in defence. He felt bad and was about to apologise when he froze. "Someone's coming." Aidou hissed. He heard the front door open and shut.

"Let's hope this worked." Gina whispered. She leaned forward, kissing Aidou's cheek and racing to the window.

He just caught a glimpse of her darting behind the curtain and out the open window before Kain walked in... Followed by Kaname. Both had a bit of worry on their features but Kain also had confusion and he kept glancing at Kaname suspicously.

"Hanabusa, you... Have you been sick?" Kain frowned, looking down at the liquid on the floor. The only thing Aidou had left to bring up.

"Sort of." Aidou blushed, shrugging.

And then Kaname was sitting beside of him. He reached up and felt Aidou's forehead in one hand and his hand in the other, asking in a concerned voice he had never heard Kaname use with anyone but Yuki. "Hanabusa, are you alright?"


	10. Chapter 10

**nekonee-chan (AKA Neko and your Inner self:L) Thank you! Glad you like the story and don't worry. There will be some lemony action between the two soon so it won't even matter if it was magic or real!  
>Yaoi-Obssessed Lonergirl Thank you! LMAO! I am really glad to see you like Gina. And don't worry, the magic is only just the beginning of a very complicated love story:L<br>sairakanzaki thank you! Glad you like it and I dunno ;) you'll have to wait and read.  
>hakuria hitsugaya thank you! lol glad you like it! Thanks for reading! :D<strong>

**I do not own Vampire Knight. If I did, then I would have this adorable baby girl that comes in that is nuts! I love me a psycho little girl who sings nursery rhymes in a really creepy/spooky voice!**

**Vampires Covered In Blood Are Prohibited From Entering This Fanfiction.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

Even though he said he was fine, Kaname insisted on taking Aidou down to the medical room so that he could be checked over by a real nurse or doctor. Kain didn't go with but he watched the two as they left the room. All the while Kaname watched Aidou almost desperately. Like he wanted to wrap his arms around him and help him along without ever letting him go again. It was crazy. Kain knew that. But he knew that look so well because it was the same look he accidently found himself giving Ruka when she was hurt or sick both mentally and physically... Yes, Akatsuki Kain knew that look very well.

In the medical room, Kaname lay Aidou down on the bed and told him to stay. Then he left the room in search of the nurse to come and give Aidou a once over. Aidou watched him go and then lay there. His head on the soft large white pillow and tried to keep the smile from forming on his lips.

Kaname was worrying about him. Kaname was actually worrying about him! Worrying about him so much that he had personally brought him down to the Medical Room. The spell had actually worked!

It was almost too hard to believe. It could have been a dream. But Aidou knew it wasn't. He was still feeling ill from the magic and if it had been a dream then Kaname would have showed up, alone, in Aidou's doorway. That would be when the dream grew hot. Much like they always did. Not that he had ever told anyone about his dreams. They were far too embarrassing.

Suddenly he appeared by his side again, so silently that Aidou almost feel off the white bed. The pretty nurse was standing in the doorway, looking rather worried herself.

"How are you feeling?" Kaname asked immediately.

"I'm fine." Aidou nodded sharply, almost regretting it instantly as his head began to ache. But he kept up the nodd and lied. "Really. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Kaname pressed. Sitting down on the bed and taking his hand while the nurse was left to stand in the doorway, no idea what to do. Vampires rarely got sick so she obviously did not know how to deal with Aidou. But she couldn't say no to Kaname.

"Really." Aidou said, nodding like a bobble head.

Kaname stared at him for a moment longer before nodding his head. He didn't let go of his hand the whole time. If anything he tightened his grip on Aidou's hand and smiled at him slightly more than he needed to. The way his eyes were staring at Aidou. They made him feel a little excited as well as embarrassed. But the more he stared the boy embarrassed and uncomfortable he felt as well. With a punch like feeling in his stomach to tell him something wasn't right.

"Um..." Aidou mumbled. "I really am better." He looked pointedly over at the nurse.

"Good." Kaname nodded. Still staring at him he then spoke to the nurse. "Thank you for coming, but he seems alright now." she left as quickly as she could before he could change his mind. Leaving the two alone once again.

Aidou wet his lips and looked down at his lap. It was nice to do this but it was also very uncomfortable. Plus the stomach punching feeling was still hitting him rather hard. Kaname was acting so strangely too and-

Kaname kissed him!

OK, it wasn't a hot make out kiss on the lips like he sometimes imagines. It was just a peck on his cheek before he stood up and let go of Aidou's hand but still! For Kaname... That was major! And his cheek was burning like someone had set fire to it. Aidou's jaw dropped and he stared at Kaname, blinking like a owl. He even, stupidly, reached up and used the very tips of his fingers to touch the cheek. Almost like if he pressed too hard then the feeling of the kiss would disapear.

"Come, we should get you back to your own bed." Kaname said, lifting Aidou to his feet.

"Yes, Lord Kaname." Aidou mumbled.

They walked side by side in silence. Aidou couldn't stop thinking of the way Kaname was holding him close and tight. And he couldn't stop thinking of the way Kaname's kiss was still tingling gently on his cheek. And he couldn't stop feeling the ache in his stomach. It had stopped feeling like a punch but now it just felt hollow, like something was missing.

He swallowed and tried to resist the urge to shiver when he thought back to it again. Kaname's arm rose and rested around of his shoulders instantly warming him up. It was crazy. Kaname was never this nice to him! Kaname was never so gentle with him!

The only possible answer was that the magic really had worked.

But for how long? Forever? A few years? A few months? A few days? A day? Even a few minutes or seconds from this very moment?

And what about when or if it wore off. Would he remember? Would he be angry? Would he fall in love with Aidou on his own or attack him out of embarrassement?

Aidou shook his head. He was thinking too much. He trusted Gina (at least more than he trusted Ichiro) and she had been pretty confident about it all working out for her.

Might as well enjoy it while he could...

**000**

The next day Aidou found himself back in his bed with Kaname in the kitchen. Kaname had sent everyone else back to class but had demanded that Aidou have one more night in bed to be sure that he was OK. Kaname even insisted on staying to make sure he was OK. It was sweet but a little unnerving. Like it wasn't really Kaname. The feeling in his stomach had gone away and he suddenly wished he could talk to her. So he flicked through the book Ichiro gave him and followed the instructions as best as he could.

"Gina..." Aidou mumbled repeating the name. "Gina..."

_Hanabusa?_

"Gina! There you are!" Aidou was so glad. He was worried it would be too hard for him or he would need Gina's full name.

_Are you in my mind? How the hell are you doing that?_

"Sorry, I used a spell from the book. I don't think I can hold it for very long so we need to talk fast!"

_Oh, yeah, sure. Tell me what's wrong._

"The spell worked-" Aidou began.

_I know! You should see everyone! Humans and vampires! All the girls want to be my friend and all the boys want to be my boyfriend! They all want me! Plus, I looked in the mirror and it is almost like it isn't even really me but a better version of me!_

"Gina!" Aidou snapped, then quickly dropped his voice. His eyes were closed so he couldn't see if Kaname was coming in. He would have to rely on his hearing to see if Kaname would come into his room. "This is important. It worked but... I dunno... Kaname seems to be, almost not like Kaname anymore. Maybe we went a little over the top..."

_Well, a girl did try to use a knife to cut my skin off for herself today..._

"Gina!" Aidou yelped. "Are you serious?"

_Yeah but... Well we just thought that maybe she was getting some kind of a fever or something. Her parents came to get her and don't you think the good out ways the bads? Besides! I could be wrong! Maybe it has nothing to do with magic! Maybe she really was sick in the head or... or..._

"Look, I think Kaname is coming. But we have to meet up. We don't have to stop the spell but maybe tone it down a bit."

_Yeah... I guess..._

Aidou cut off the connection without saying goodbye. Instantly the nice weightless feeling he had earlier dropped leaving him heavy and hot. Aidou shut his eyes again, tightly, shivered and forced any bile rising in his throat to go back down. It was disgusting but he wanted to show Kaname he was better so he might leave him alone long enough that he and Gina could re try to spell. Lying back, Aidou pretended to be asleep and curled into a ball, ignoring the over hot feeling he was getting. He was always feeling either stuffy hot or freezing cold.

"Hanabusa?" came Kaname's sweet voice from the doorway.

Aidou stayed silent.

For a moment he couldn't hear anything. Then he listened as footsteps made their way over towards of his bed. He heard a class being gently set down and felt Kaname's cool touch gently touch on his forehead. He knew he would be hot but he hoped Kaname would leave it...

Then the hand was gone and instead a wet clothe was placed over his forehead instead. Then he listened as the footsteps slowly left the room again, shutting the door behind of him.

And being alone... Aidou realized he didn't want to be alone. He wanted Kaname. Over the top love or not.

Standing from the bed, Aidou walked to the door and stepped outside. The magic was confusing him. He couldn't tell what exactly he wanted half of the time. But he knew for sure what he wanted now. And that was ANYONE! Kaname must have heard him at some point because he didn't get farther than the top of the steps before he stopped and turned around. Waiting for Aidou to come to him.

"Are you alright?" Kaname asked, immediately sounding tense.

"I just didn't want to be alone." Aidou confessed. Halfway through the sentence his voice cracked.

Kaname was on him before he could take a breath. Arms around of him, holding him against his chest and almost rocking him slowly from side to side. He was warm and gently. His touch was soft and sent shivers down Aidou's spine. For a moment he almost couldn't breath but when he did he took a deep breath to take in Kaname's scent. His own arms found their way around of Kaname as he burried his face in his shoulder.

It was hard to breath when Kaname around of him. He felt so nervous and guilty. He didn't know why he was guilty... All he did know was that he would happy never breath again as long as he could stay in the embrace.

"Do you want me to sit with you?" Kaname whispered.

The feel of Kaname's hot breath on his neck made Aidou freeze. He tightened his grip on Kaname's white blazer and took a deep breath in through his nose and out of his mouth to steady him on his feet. The last thing he wanted was to collapse the moment Kaname let go of him. But his mind was still focussed on the feel on Kaname's breath falling down and patting the back of his neck, just bellow his ear. So he just stood there, still leaning on him. Not completely hearing the question.

"Hanabusa?" Kaname asked, leaning back slightly. Where his body had previously been touch suddenly felt ice cold.

"Yes?" Aidou mumbled. He realized he was shaking.

"You're sick, aren't you." Kaname said, leaning down slightly to look him in the eyes.

"No." Aidou said. He stared at Kaname and could feel himself growing colder still. He wasn't sick. Aidou just had a strange cold feeling inside of him. Colder than he was used too (and he was used to holding a chunk of ice on his bare skin!). It was making him shake and feel empty. Was it the magic? Or was it just the way Kaname left him feeling. "I'm just not... Feeling like myself." Aidou mumbled, looking down at his feet.

Why couldn't he enjoy Kaname's company? Why?

Anger mixed with confusion made Aidou pull away. He shook his head as he ripped himself free from Kaname's arms. "I'm sorry."

"No. Hanabusa." Kaname grabbed his arm and held him tightly. Not enough to hurt but enough to keep him from pulling away again. "I'll sit with you. You're not well. Nothing for you to be sorry for."

In the end there was no fighting with him. He sat on the side of Aidou's bed while stroking his hair and holding his hand. The whole thing made him feel sick again. It was all too fake. He wanted Kaname to love him. But the way he was acting, it was like he wasn't Kaname at all!

"This is so fake." Aidou mumbled.

Kaname didn't seem to notice.

And then, just as he thought he might be able to get some sleep, Gina appeared in the doorway. Aidou blinked and nearly jumped out of the bed in surprise when he saw her place a finger to her lips. Aidou glanced up at Kaname who was still watching him closely. Then he watched as Gina nodded her head and pointed a hand at Kaname.

Acting on an impluse, Aidou reached up and grabbed Kaname's hands in between his own. He lay it on his chest just above his heart and let his eyes slide shut. He felt Kaname squeeze his hand back but ignored it. The magic came quickly. Ichiro was right. The more magic he did the easier it seemed. Soon he could grow stronger too. Maybe stronger than Ichiro himself. But for now he still had to watch in case he went too far and nearly killed himself like he did last time.

Now he had to make it clear what he wanted the magic to do for his this time. He wanted Kaname to act and behave like Kaname. But he wanted Kaname to notice him. To notice all the good things about him. And maybe fall in love with those things. He wanted Kaname Kuran. Not someone who looked like him.

Words of magic filled his head. It was his voice... Mixed with Gina's and Ichiro's even though it was clear that Ichiro was not doing any magic with them. It said words he couldn't follow. They sounded like a whole other language. The kind that was so fast and so confusing with so many made up sounds that it was impossible to be able to remember any of the words properly. It passed through his mind like someone had pressed fast forward on the TV and left him to stare at the buzzing screen.

Then the warm feeling came. He was comfortable warm and weightless with tingles than ran through his body making him smile. If there was one thing Aidou wished he could do, it would be to just stay like this.

But then, as both his head and his chest began to feel far too light and weightless, he pushed back the magic and let go. As always it came back hard on him. Ice cold chills ran over his skin and the tingles turned sharply from pleasent to irritating and annoying that he wanted to scratch his skin raw. The lightness in his body made him feel heavy and his stomach began to churn.

He felt his stomach twist and tense as he forced himself NOT to gag. He swallowed everything that came up and cringed and winced. He ducked down under the blanket, still clutching Kaname's hand.

"Hanabusa?" Kaname's voice broke through his thoughts. He was so focussed on not throwing up it was a surprise to hear the voice. "Are you alright? Do you need to be sick?"

Aidou nodded sharply. He knew he couldn't keep it down any longer and so he let go of Kaname's hand to roll over. The bucket was slammed down just before a dry heave splashed from his throat in a gust of air. Eventually some saliva managed to dribble its way down into the bucket bellow him but nothing else came up. Aidou half wished he had something to throw up. He hadn't eaten much and even what he had eaten, none of it seemed to be coming. He preffered throwing up to heaving. Heaving hurt so much.

"Are you alright?" Kaname asked again. He was holding Aidou and stroking his sweaty forehead. But his voice was colder than normal. The spell had worked yet again. Just like snapping your fingers. Once you learnt it was pretty easy... But painful if you did too much.

"I'm fine." Aidou gasped and smiled. He lay back. "Perfectly fine."

Gina had disapeared from the doorway again and Aidou let his eyes slide shut. Kaname frowned a bit when he saw Aidou smile and didn't seem to move away from him but he was no longer clutching Aidou to his body constantly in fear and worry.

Just before Aidou fell into a sleep he found himself thinking in a strangely greedy tone. 'What shall I do next?'


	11. Chapter 11

**sairakanzaki, thanks! Don't worry the space will fill... maybe near the end but eventually! :D  
>Yaoi-Obssessed Lonergirl, I know:L<br>Hakuria hitsugaya, if you think its bad now, just wait until the story goes on!**

**Warning, there will be a bit of a dick head Aidou in this chapter. The magic is making him cocky and cocky people can sometimes get nasty!**

**I do not own Vampire Knight. If I did, then I would have then showing their fangs and red eyes more! I love vampire fangs and red eyes so much!**

**Vampires Covered In Blood Are Prohibited From Entering This Fanfiction.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>

The next spell Aidou did was another one on his own. He would have asked Gina to help but he was almost embarrassed about it... It might not be particulary embarrassing to other people but it was to him. Aidou wanted to be stronger. He wanted to be smart, like he was, but he also wanted to be strong as well.

He found it in the book by chance, just flicking through the pages casually and skimming each of the pages, and then he decided he wanted it. And it was pretty easy to get rid of Kaname now he was no longer completely obssessed. But he still asked if he was OK and showed slight more effection than he ever did before, even if it was just a smile here or there.

Aidou sat down on the floor with the candle in front of him. He also had on a large jacket that was a bit big for him. It was Kaname's jacket when he wasn't wearing the school uniform. He had borrowed it from Kaname's room. He would give it back but he need Kaname's smell to keep him calm like Gina had suggested.

Staring down at the book, Aidou wasn't sure he would be able to understand the words let alone say them out loud. But he tried none the less.

The words tripped on his tongue and he stumbled quite often on the more tricker words that didn't seem real. But he forced himself to get through the whole sentence slowly.

By the time he reached the end, the words magically seemed easier to say. They came faster and faster as he repeated them and his body began to feel lighter and weightless. He let his eyes slide shut as soon as the words were stuck in his head and smiled slightly as he continued to chant.

The spell continued until Aidou was ready to give himself to the magic completely. It took longer to resist this time than before but he managed to pull himself away from the feeling eventually. Opening his eyes, Aidou took a breath. He resisted the urge to vomit long enough to put the book and candle away in the cabneit beside of his bed. Then he couldn't hold it back any long and ran towards of the bathroom.

Again, no food came out, but heaving was almost as worse as real vomiting. He was shaking, with a heavy head and goose bumps going up and down his arms and legs before he managed to sit back up again on the floor. When he was done he went to lay down and rest on his bed with his face buried in the pillow.

Maybe a break from the magic wouldn't hurt...

... Or maybe Aidou would grow used to being sick after he done enough spells.

Grinning, Aidou chose to go with the second one and went down to the kitchen to try out his new spell.

Kaname was in his own room doing some sort of classified work, giving Aidou plenty of space. He walked over to the cupboard under the sink in the kitchen. Underneath was a special sword like weapon that they had hidden in case the school came under attack. There were lots of weapons all around of the Moon Dorm, all different types. It seemed to be happening more and more and they needed to be sure they could fight back if something happened to their powers or if somehow they managed to ignore them. It was impossible to bend or break, even for vampires. Or at least it was almost impossible. A pureblood might be able to crack it and a really powerful pureblood might be able to bend it.

Aidou pulled the sword out from the compartment and sat down on the floor, leaning against the counter. He vent took a hold of the handle and then carefully of the silver blade. It stung but he ignored it and used as much strength as he could to twist the blade. It took a few moments but eventually the strong, almost magical, blade tilted towards of the side.

Smiling, proud of himself, Aidou stopped there and put the sword back in its home. He stood up again. Now he wasn't just smart, but strong too. Stronger than any other vampire like him as well as some purebloods!

"What are you doing?" Kaname asked, appearing in the doorway without any warning.

"Oh sorry. Felt sick, so I came to get some water." Aidou smiled innocently. The magic seemed to be helping his confidence as well... The magic was so amazing! It did so much for him!

"Do you need anything?" Kaname asked.

Aidou stared at him. Suddenly wondering what he could actually get away. Making up his mind quickly he swallowed any nerves he had and ignored it as best as he could. Walking forward, Aidou tried to keep his face calm and ignore the butterflies in his stomach.

"No."

Aidou leaned up and kissed Kaname directly on the lips. He shut his eyes and prepared to be thrown down but he could instantly feel Kaname kissing him back. For a moment the pureblood seemed to hesitate. Then he felt Kaname reach forward and take his hands, stepping closer as he continued to kiss him.

Kaname didn't exactly snap back to his senses, but he did jerk back slightly from the kiss.

"Sorry." Kaname mumbled like he was the one who had started it, releasing his hands and taking a large step back.

"It's OK." Aidou whispered, blinking up at him.

"You should get some sleep." Kaname said quietly, still staring down into Aidou's eyes.

"Will you come sit with me?" Aidou asked, almost cocky.

"For a little while." Kaname nodded.

Aidou smiled and slipped his hand into Kaname's. Kaname stiffened for a moment but then wrapped his own hand around of Aidou's and led him back towards of his room again. It was nice to lay down with Kaname sitting down beside of him again.

Kaname hesitated once more. Trying to think it all through once more. Before he leaned down and kissed Aidou's lips gently.

"Goodnight."

His dreams just seemed to feel all the more sweeter that night.

**000**

The next morning Aidou didn't do any spells, meaning he was well enough to go back to class. Although everyone stared at him, Aidou still found himself smiling and walking with his head high. Him and Kaname didn't speak or go near each other but Aidou sometimes watched Kaname and saw him glance at him.

Smiling after he had caught Kaname's eye yet again, Aidou sat down beside of Kain and leaned back in his seat.

"You are really acting weird..." Kain mumbled, watching him.

"How come?" Aidou blinked.

"I don't know." Kain spoke slowly, watching him closely like the answer might appear on his forehead. "Just something..."

"Like?" Aidou said, waving for him to continue.

Kain shrugged and fell silent. Aidou watched him for a few more moments before he turned his gaze back towards of the front. His smile never left his face and he knew it was growing a little cocky but he couldn't help it. The magic was changing him for the better, so why not enjoy it while it happened.

"Lord Kaname..." Ruka asked quietly, "Are you feeling alright?"

Aidou glanced over and scowled. He hated the way Ruka fawned all over Kaname whenever he was around her. Why couldn't she just go jump into a pit of Vampire Hunters and save them all the grief of looking at her. The thought made him snicker slightly. Besides, Kaname liked him now.

There was that horrible feeling in his stomach. It couldn't be the magic since he wasn't actually doing any magic. But then what was it?

"I'm fine." Kaname mumbled, almost ignoring Ruka. That gave Aidou some more enjoyment to watch.

"Hanabusa, what are you smirking at?" Kain frowned.

"Kain are you going to stare at me all day?" Aidou snapped sharply. "Would you just drop it and leave me alone already. You're like some kind of freaky stalker!"

Kain blinked. Clearly taken back. A few people around of them turned around to blink at him as well. Kain stared at Aidou and Aidou stared back at him. They held each others gaze before Kain gave a very stiff nod and turned away, still looking very confused and shocked. Aidou looked forward, feeling a little smug that he had managed to stare down Kain so easily.

It may sound a bit nasty, but it wasn't like a feeling that he couldn't quite control.

Aidou faced the board and was quiet for most of the lessons. No one else seemed to notice Aidou answering hardly any questions. No one else noticed Kaname constantly glancing over at Aidou and frowning like he was trying to understand something about the blonde boy. No one else noticed Kain also frowning and glancing at Aidou only his looks were more of concern rather than confusion.

As the lesson went on, Aidou sat back and found himself thinking about other things. He needed a real place where he could practice fighting. Maybe get better at it without using magic. Especially after he went through the magic to get it and was sick because of it.

Kaname dismissed everyone for a five minute break just as Aidou was finishing that thought. He sat up and watched Kain walk slightly ahead of him out of the door. Ruka seemed to be holding back so she could spend more time with Kaname.

"Excuse me, Lord Kaname." Aidou said, stopping beside of him and smiling. "Could I have a word with you?"

Ruka scowled at Aidou.

"Of course." Kaname said, he looked at Ruka. "Come back in five minutes for the rest of the lesson."

Ruka did not look happy at being dismissed but she gave a small smile at Kaname before glaring at Aidou and turning, leaving the room. Aidou wanted to give her the finger or shout something about her fat ass but he resisted while with Kaname. He was still unsure of the limit's Kaname now had with him.

"What would you like to talk about?" Kaname asked looking at Aidou. He focussed hard on the shape and colour of Aidou's eyes and how they seemed all the more confident now. Also how they seemed more bright and round. More beautiful and bright.

"I was wondering if there was some kind of place where I could work off energy I had. Like an excersise building either on school grounds or off them." Aidou asked, smiling softly.

Kaname watched him and nodded his head. "I will speak with Cross."

"Thank you." Aidou beamed at him.

Kaname hesitated a moment and then reached up, touching Aidou's shoulder effectionately.

"Go to your break." Kaname mumbled quietly, still watching Aidou's face closely. This time his eyes seemed more fascinated with the shape and colour of Aidou's lips.

Aidou nodded, he held Kaname's gaze for a few more moments before forcing himself to leave the room.

Outside of the room, Kain was leaning against the wall and waiting for his cousin. No one else could be seen. Kain looked up as soon as Aidou stepped out, he grabbed a tight hold of Aidou's elbow and dragged him down from the building. Kain ignored Aidou shouting at him and pulled him all the way around to the back of the building where he pushed him up against the wall.

"We need to talk." Kain scowled.

"About what?" Aidou scowled right back. "Why did you grab me like that?"

"About you." Kain said, ignoring Aidou's second question. "You've been acting differently today. It's worrying." Kain's features softened slightly. "Is something wrong? Do you wanna talk?"

"No, nothing is wrong. If anything things are great." Aidou sighed. "And so no, I do not want to talk."

"... You're not doing anything... Are you?" Kain asked slowly.

"You mean drugs?" Aidou laughed. He paused and frowned slightly. The magic could be seen as a kind of drug. It gave him a bit of a high when he was using the magic and he did get a bit of an after burn when he was done. The magic could kill him if he wasn't careful. It was closer to a drug than he thought it was.

"Hanabusa?" Kain said, leaning down so they were eye level.

"I do not take pills. I do not inject myself with needles and I do not drink strange alcoholic liquid that is designed for medical puporses only." Aidou sighed being careful to no longer actually say that he didn't take drugs. Though, honestly, he had no problem with lying.

"Then what's wrong? Why have you been acting different?" Kain asked.

"I haven't. Maybe I am just coming out of my shell more." Aidou scowled.

"Since when were you in a shell?" Kain demanded.

"I've had enough of this. Stop treating me like a suspect in some stupid crime show." Aidou sighed and pushed passed him.

He made sure to bump their shoulders and ignored Kain when he called his name.

Then Kain reached over and grabbed a tight hold of Aidou's shoulder. Aidou scowled, he reached up and grabbed Kain's wrist, twisting his arm and slamming Kain against the wall hard. Kain shouted in both surprise and slight pain as Aidou had him pinned there with his arm behind of his back.

The two held each others gaze for a moment before Aidou smirked, gave Kain another small nudge, and stepped back releasing his hold. Aidou gave a sarcastic wave as he turned and walked off.

Kain stared after Aidou with wide eyes. Never mind the fact that Aidou had completely gone crazy and attacked him, something Aidou would normally never do! But Aidou had been able to do it. Ever since they were little kids and they had their "play fights", Kain had always been the strongest and had been able to pin Aidou down. Aidou won every now and then when he used his speed and brains but nine times out of ten he just didn't have the strength to hold his talle cousin down for long enough.

Where had all that power come from?

And why was Aidou using it?

Kain bit his lower lip and watched Aidou disapear around the corner. What had happened to his real cousin?

**000**

Aidou punched the bag in front of him three times before he paused. He then rose his foot and kicked it, watching the bag jog back and inch. He then repeated the same motion a few times before he grew a little winded and needed to take a break. When Aidou had taken a few breaths he started on the punching bag once again, hitting it harder and faster.

Wetting his lips he paused and shut his eyes for a moment. Then he was attacking the bag like his life depended on it. He ignored the horrible salty taste from licking his sweating lips and moved as fast as his body would naturally allow.

It had taken a lot of convincing (and a bit of magic) but Cross had finally given him permission to take a short cut down to the town to join one of the centre's. Kaname had given in when he had saw what Aidou had done to Kain, he realized that Aidou needed a way to get rid of whatever frustraition that he was building inside of him and he hoped that it wouldn't cause him to get more violent. He had to go with someone to keep an eye on him though. Normally Kain or Ichijo. It was okay as long as they stayed out of his way when he was pushing out his anger.

Ichijo seemed to have a problem with remembering that but he quickly turned and made his way to the cafe every day after Aidou had shouted at him and punched his bag hard enough that it broke off from the strong metal holding it to the ceiling. Kain would just sit on the benches and watch Aidou like he was studying him closely to learn something new.

There was only a few other people here and they were all vampires like Aidou that wanted to get some anger out. Needing to get some frustraition out on someone beside of their friends and families.

"Are you done yet?" Kain grumbled, suddenly appearing behind of Aidou.

Aidou paused and looked around. He wished he could fight some of the other people here, but he could only do that if he impressed them and so far they all ignored him when he came in. They had to argue and have someone supervising them if they wanted to try out on one another.

"Yeah, I guess." Aidou grumbled. "But don't sneak up on me. I might catch you on one of my punches."

They turned and made their way over to the bags on the benches and the door.

Kain walked beside of Aidou in silence. Then he sighed and ran a hand through his hair before coming to a stop.

"What is it?" Aidou frowned, turning to stare at him.

"Why don't we get a drink..." Kain shrugged, nodding over to an all night cafe.

"... Huh?" Aidou frowned.

"Come on, it won't kill you." Kain said, trying to make it sound almost like a joke, turning and walking towards of the doors.

Aidou hesitated a moment. Then he gave in and followed Kain. Kain did not look back to see if Aidou was following but he heard the thunk as Aidou stopped the door closing and followed him inside.

It was quite dark and depressing inside of the cafe. The walls and floor were all a dark red with matching ceiling and brown seats with brown tables lined up along of the wall. There was a long counter with stalls linned up beside of that and a elder woman was standing behind of the counter, watching the two of them closely. There was only one another person in the room and Aidou instantly knew who.

"One second..." Aidou mumbled, "That guy owes me money."

Before Kain could snap at him, Aidou dropped his bag down on the floor and darted over to the small line of soft chairs that he was sitting on. Aidou sat down beside of him and turned to face him, scowling.

"So this has been where you were hiding out?" Aidou asked.

Ichiro looked up and smiled coldly. "Not just here. But around and about."

"What have you been doing all this time?" Aidou frowned, he was well aware that Kain was watching him from the door and could come over at any moment.

"Stuff. I know what you've been doing. A lot!" Ichiro snickered. "But it's cool isn't it. The magic I mean. It really pulls you in."

Aidou scowled at him.

"Go get your little snack with your cousin. I'll mind my business if you mind yours." Ichiro said, winking.

Aidou stared at him. He wanted to press the matter. He didn't trust Ichiro and knew he was up to something. But he knew he would get no more out of him. So he stood, gave him a final warning glare, and walked back over to Kain trying to ignore the feeling that was banging against the back of his mind.


	12. Chapter 12

**ArukaSakami: Don't worry, he'll soon see what a jackass he has become.  
>sairakanzaki: I know but don't worry, Aidou will come to his senses soon enough!<br>hakuria hitsugaya: Thank you! I will try and update as soon as I can!**

**I do not own Vampire Knight. If I did, then I would have the manga come out quicker! My old laptop broke just before Christmas (so sorry for slow updates)But I got a new laptop for christmas so I will try to update!**

**Vampires Covered In Blood Are Prohibited From Entering This Fanfiction.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven<strong>

Now everyone knew that Aidou was different. They knew from the way that he had verbally attacked Ruka. The two of them had been teasing each other harmlessly as they always did in the common room after getting back from their classes but it slowly had grown nastier between the two until Aidou said something that even left Ruka with an open mouth and wide popping like eyes. Everyone else around of them let their own jaws drop open and left them, honestly, speechless. They stopped going where ever it was that they were going purely so they could turn and stare at him.

"What did you just say?" Ruka whispered, blinking stupidly and frowning slightly as if she couldn't quite understand his words.

"You heard me..." Aidou snorted, not caring that everyone was staring at him. "You're a slag. You're probably going to grow into a bigger slag and become a vampire whore. You probably either didn't get enough hugs from daddy, or got too damn many."

"That is enough, Hanabusa!" Kain snarled, clearly angry. He stepped forward so he was standing protectively in front of Ruka. Saving her from Aidou's verbal abuse.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Aidou snapped back at him.

"I will tell you whatever I want when you talk to Ruka like that!" Kain growled, pushing Aidou back into his chair.

"Don't push me, Kain!" Aidou roared. Throwing himself up and pushing at Kain. "And I can say whatever I want. So shut it! In case you didn't notice, words are free."

"Enough!" Kaname's voice came from no where. He shouted and caught everyone by surprise when the door was snapped in half by an invisible force.

Everyone had frozen once again. Aidou looked up and blinked. Kain stepped back but scowled at Aidou with both anger and concern. Aidou suddenly felt small. He didn't feel cool or cocky anymore like when he had taken a large chance and kissed Kaname. Instead he felt like he always felt before when he was just about to be slapped around of the face for doing something he knew was wrong.

Instead Kaname glared at them all, even Ruka. Then he stepped forward until he was in the middle of the room and every eye was trained on him. He glanced around at everyone, making sure they knew he was serious. Not that anyone would dare to doubt him in the first place. Even Aidou, who was not acting as smart as he was normally, knew better than that.

"We are all very tense." Kaname began quietly. It sounded like he was trying to keep himself calm. "I think it is about time we had a break so that we might calm down, and no." he looked at Ruka who had opened her mouth. "Not a five minute break from class. I think we should all take a week off, visit family, and come back when we are calm and ready." His eyes fell on Aidou. "Are we clear?"

"Yes, Lord Kaname..." Everyone but Aidou chanted.

"Is that clear?" Kaname repeated, turning around and standing in front Aidou. His voice did not get angry but if anything it turned colder.

"Yes, Lord Kaname." Aidou bowed his head quickly.

"Go to your rooms and pack." Kaname said, "No lesson tomorrow. Instead you head home as soon as your personal rides come to get you."

Everyone nodded and a few people murmered another round of "Yes, Lord Kaname"'s under their breath. Then they walked to the stairs and towards of their rooms where they would be packing. A few people let their feet drag in resistance but otherwise most of them were in a hurry to get away from Kaname's anger. Very few people were actually pleased to be leaving.

Aidou stalled, suddenly unsure. He watched as Kain put a hand on Ruka's shoulder and led her away on their own, shooting angry glances at Aidou over their shoulders. Neither of them waited for him. He felt a stab of guilt and pain as he was left alone in the common room while they all disapeared up the staircase and down the corridors. Aidou suddenly felt very alone and he didn't want to be like that. It felt disturbing and frightening. Like a shadow was leaning over him and breathing down the back of his neck.

Then, when he was finally alone, he slipped down into his chair. Kaname was still standing in the middle of the room but he had his back to him and seemed to be ignoring him. Aidou was glad. He was feeling cold and had shivers up and down his spine.

"Hanabusa, go pack." Kaname said, but his voice was soft.

Aidou stared up at the back of his head quietly. He nodded his head distantly even though he knew Kaname could not see him. He had no idea why Kaname's shout disturbed him so much or as to why Kain's look had hit him so hard in the stomach. It was like seeing one of them act so normal while the other still acting strange confused him.

"Go pack." Kaname encouraged, putting a hand on his shoulder effectionately.

"Okay..." Aidou whispered. He felt Kaname run his hand down his back comfortingly and stared at him. "Sorry. Um... See ya."

Kaname nodded and watched as Aidou turned and disapeared from the room. He took in a shaky breath in his lips and swallowed a painful lump in his throat. He stared after Aidou even when he had disapeared before shaking his head angrily. Whatever was happening to him had to stop. He need to ignore whatever he was feeling for Hanabusa and focus on being the Dorm Head like he was. Especially while they were desperately attacking one another.

**000**

Aidou and Kain did not speak to one another while they packed. They sometimes caught each others gaze but that was as far as they went. Kain was angry and Aidou was not sure how he was feeling exactly... He was kind of annoyed with Kain and Ruka for being such idiots but he also was feeling a little guilty for getting into such a big fight with the two of them. But then he also felt embarrassed about what happened and slightly frustrated that everything seemed to be turning out bad no matter how much magic he used. He still had not gotten Kaname but he didn't want to overdo it again!

Scowling down at his packing, Aidou threw the rest of the clothes in without even folding any of it. Kain looked up but shook his head like he was disapointed and went back to his own bag. Kain finished first, though he took his time folding and fitting everything in, and quickly left before he had anymore alone time with his cousin. It was rather obvious that Kain would be going home (or even to Ruka's) rather than Aidou's like he normally did. It would be one weird holiday...

Watching Kain stormed out gave Aidou another painful feeling of guilt. He winced when the door slammed shut and dropped down onto his bed sadly. He looked down at his bag. Half of it was falling out while the other half was taking up way more space than it needed to. Aidou had always been a pretty bad packer but he had never been this bad. And he was sick of feeling guilty about Kain!

Focussing, Aidou forced these guilt feelings away with the one thing he was good at. Magic. He was still very weak but he was getting stronger because as soon as he started trying the feeling of guilt was gone and he was left with annouance for his cousin and Ruka. They just annoyed him. The magic was good, it helped even if sometimes it helped him slowly.

Aidou dashed to the bathroom before he even knew why. He leaned over the toilet and vomited anything he had eaten that morning. It was weird because he was normally only sick when he did big magic...

"Nerves." Aidou concluded when he had finished vomiting. He washed his mouth out and paused a moment. He stood and went over to where his book was hidden.

Magic. Magic was Aidou's answer to everything! Aidou flipped through the pages to see if there was a spell that would have everyone just like him! It would have them all just forget why they were mad!

But then the door opened. "Hanabusa!" Ichijo called as he stepped inside. "Your ride is here!" He paused just in time to see Kurt shove something under his bed and hastily stand up. "Everything okay?"

"Fine!" Aidou grinned, "I just need to finish packing!"

"Need help?" Ichijo grinned.

"Yeah... If you would?"

Ichijo helped him sort through his things rather quickly and clip them down back properly into the bag. They still needed to both push down on it to keep it perminently shut so they could snap the clip closed but at least it did actually close. Then they stepped back and grinned at one another. Ichijo and Aidou did not get on most of the time because Ichijo spent most of his days teasing Aidou, but it was nice when they could get along. And Ichijo seemed to be the only person in the whole of the dorm that was not angry with him at the momet.

"So... Hanabusa... shall we talk?" Ichijo offered.

"About?" Aidou frowned.

"About you..." Ichijo explained quietly, take a seat down beside of the suitcase, staring up at him.

"... Go on." Aidou said slowly.

"I'm just a little worried about you." Ichijo sighed. "The way you have been acting and speaking and treating other people. It seems all pretty crazy and I am kind of worried about you."

"Yeah but maybe if everyone just left me alone..." Aidou began.

Ichijo stared at him and Aidou fell short. Aidou was not sure exactly what to do or say. Instead he found himself standing there and staring right back at the other boy. Aidou was not sure what Ichijo wanted. Did he want to intimidate Aidou? Get him to tell a truth that was not even there? He did not know, so he just stood and stared. They both were silent. It was beginning to grow awkward...

"Anything else?" Aidou pressed. "Cause my ride is here, remember?"

"No. Nothing else. Just know that you can talk to me." Ichijo smiled. "And have a good break. I think you need it more than anyone else."

"I will."

Aidou tried not to focus too much on Ichijo's last sentence and refused to react to it. Even though he actually wanted to turn around and show Ichijo that he was not to be spoken too like that, not since he got all this new power. He hated it when Ichijo and the others teased him and he was sure that they would never do it anymore while he was acting this way. It may be a bit mean but you had to be mean and fierce to get any kind of respect around of here. That was how the Purebloods did it.

**000**

Aidou's home coming had not been exactly the way he had wanted it to be. The fact was that everyone had been far to busy to so much as say welcome when he walked through the main doors. Coming home in the middle of the year had not been anyones plan. His mother was telling the servants how she wanted the house to be decorated for the visitors that were to be coming around next week and just managed to smile at him before she had disapeared into the kitchen. His father was busy as usual in the office sorting through paperworks and discussing business over a range of countries with people he probably didn't even know the name to and still had not even see his son since he came home. And finally his sister, Tsukiko, had spent the whole time tucked up in her room, playing with her hair and her clothes like she was going out somewhere fancy when in reality she was just going to sit around the house all day.

And now he didn't even have Kain to be keeping him company which was just weird! Kain always came around. Ever since they were little. Kain's parents were out all of the time as they worked every single hour of the days and his house was generally less exciting than Aidou's was, which was why he always came to Aidou's home. And Ruka lived with her boring old fashioned irritating grandmother that gave everyone a head ache! So she obviously joined them. But now neither of them were even here and Aidou was alone for one of the first times in his life!

He felt miserably lonely. Okay, maybe sometimes he liked to wander off on his own and be by himself but at that moment, when he was at home and when he was in one of these moods he wished there was someone there he could share it with. Instead he found himself sitting on the corner of his bed and staring off at the wall oposite with his chin in his hands and his elbows on his knees.

The mansion seemed quiet and lonely without Kain. Without Ruka. Without anyone to be with him.

Shaking this feeling off of him, Aidou stood up and went for a wander. He toured around of the building that he already knew so well and up and down the halls casually to pass the time but it didn't seem to help. He somehow got all around of the building and back to his room in a matter of minutes. Then he went around again, even slower, and only just passed by a little less than an hour.

He decided to take a nap and relax his muscles before he went through his things in search of the book... Only to remember that he had forgotten to pack it and instead hid it under the bed, leaving Ichijo alone with it. And Ichijo had seen him hiding it...

Cursing quietly Aidou slipped down to the floor and prayed that Ichijo did not look at it. He would think he was crazy if he read thought that book.

"Aidou! Dinner!" One of the servants called moments later.

"Coming!" he called back, looks like time had passed after all.

That night he ate his dinner in silence and watched as his mother left halfway through and his father did not even show up in the first place. Tsukiko happened to stay down with him but they didn't talk much. Although they were closer than other siblings they still did not get all chatty every time they were in the same room with one another. His older sister spoilt him because she found him so cute. But she didn't run after him all day anymore like when he was a baby and she wanted to keep him safe.

"You feeling alright?" His sister asked eventually.

"Yeah. Why?" Aidou frowned.

"Well this is the first time Kain hasn't come home with you." Tsukiko shrugged. "Just wondering if something was wrong."

"No." Aidou knew his voice had gone cold but he did not care.

"..." Tsukiko frowned at him silently.

"I'm not hungry anymore." Aidou grumbled standing up and pushing his plate and chair away from him at the same time.

Tsukiko stood up just as quickly and walked around the table until she was standing in front of Aidou and blocking his way from the door. Aidou frowned. Tsukiko was almost two years older than he was but she barely came up to his shoulders anymore yet she still managed to give off that "older sister" vibe. She stared up at him with cold blue eyes, her blonde hair had been done up into a beautiful bun on her head with a few strands falling down around of her face. And she had dressed in one of her shorter summer dresses, bright yellow to match her hair while she was inside of her own home.

"Move." Aidou demanded. He was not in the mood to be messing around with her now.

"No, something is wrong with you. You're different. I see it in your eyes. Why won't you talk to me?" Tsukiko whispered, staring up at him.

"Would you just get out of the way!" Aidou snapped.

"Why won't you talk to me?" Tsukiko demanded.

"Maybe because I don't want to!" Aidou tried to push passed her but she just jumped back and landed right in front of him all over again with speed even Aidou did not have.

Suddenly Aidou was just so angry at her. He was so angry that she had to pry into his life like this. He was so angry that she would not even let him leave the room because she had to be so god damn nosey. He was angry at Kain too for not being here and he was always angry at Ruka because he was always angry with her. When Tsukiko refused to get out of his way it all just came rolling back.

He didn't even know what he had done until he heard Tsukiko shrieking. Then he saw her sitting on the ground, one hand holding her up, the other clutching the left side of her face and his arm was stretched out and his hand collected into a tight fist. She stared up a Aidou and her eyes were swimming with tears. She stared at him and he stared down at her. Then she was on her feet and backing away from him like she was actually afraid. And she was. His lovely, perfect, older sister that had always loved him was actually frightened of him.

"Tsukiko..." Aidou mumbled. "I-I'm... I'm so sorry."

"Stay away from me!" Tsukiko gasped, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Who are you? I don't recognise you at all. Who are you? What the hell have you done with my brother?"

With that she turned and ran, leaving Aidou to stare after her in complete shock. His legs wouldn't move and all he could do was call after her.

"Tsukiko!"


	13. Chapter 13

**ArukaSakami: Don't worry! Read and find out why!:L Thanks for reviewing.  
>sairakanzaki: Don't worry, everything will work out... eventually... maybe...<br>hakuria hitsugaya: Thank you for the lovely review :D Glad you liked the loveyness.**

**I do not own Vampire Knight. If I did, then I would make a Vampire Knight movie! **

**Vampires Covered In Blood Are Prohibited From Entering This Fanfiction.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve<strong>

Tsukiko had hidden herself up in her bedroom. When Aidou stepped up to the door he was sure he could hear his sister was crying. When he knocked on the door she just ignored him and it sounded like she might actually be crying louder. Aidou leaned against the door and sighed, calling her name. Whenever he tried to force his way in she screamed so loud and threw something heavy against the door so it let out a dull banging noise. Aidou desperately tried to get inside but at the same time he didn't want to frighten Tsukiko anymore. And although it would make him seem crazy, he knew he had to tell her the truth.

"The truth is Tsukiko. I am not myself. I haven't been for a long time. And it took you to snap me back and show me what I have been doing." Aidou said, resting his forehead on the door and spoke directly through it. "I found something out about myself and ever since I have been using it to make myself seem better in different ways... It made me more confident. Maybe over confident. I started thinking I was better than people when I know I am not. I'm worse. Especially after I hit you. You have no idea how guilty I feel but I swear it will never happen again. Please just come out. Please just speak to me."

She had gone quiet and Aidou was not sure whether to take it as a good sign or bad sign. He got his answer barely a few seconds later when she opened the door. Suddenly Aidou took a step back as Tsukiko slipped from the room and shut the door behind of her, leaning against of it and staring at him. Tsukiko's eyes were red to show she has been crying but her face was hard and her cheeks were dry. She glared at Aidou and stood there, hands behind of her back and jaw clenched. For a moment she did nothing. Then she shook her head and widened her eyes in a sort of way that told Aidou to hurry up and explain.

"The truth is... I met two people and they told me all this stupid stuff about magic. And I learned that I can use magic." Aidou explained, ignoring the look she gave him. "I used magic to make Kaname like me and to make myself stronger. I think I did some other, smaller stuff too. But those were the biggest ones. And I guess I got more confident and angry and suddenly I didn't want to be dorky Hanabusa who gets teased by everyone and mocked by Ruka and ignored by Kaname. I wanted to be someone else. Someone who everyone repected and liked and was maybe even a little afraid of. So I let it go to my head."

Tsukiko stared at him in complete silence, her face giving nothing away.

"Okay, I know." Aidou sighed. "You think I'm crazy and you're going to remind me that magic like that isn't real and that I need help. I know I know. But you have to at least try and understand that this is the honest to God, complete and yetter truth!"

"I believe you."

"Wait, what?" Aidou blinked.

"I believe you, Hanabusa." Tsukiko said. "I saw it straight away. You're you but you're not yourself. Plus you look so sick."

"I do?" Aidou blinked.

"Yeah, come in." Tsukiko dragged Aidou into her room, shutting the door and dragging him over to the mirror so he could look at himself. At first Aidou could not see what she was trying to show him. But then when Tsukiko held a picture of Aidou just a year ago up beside of the mirror frame and he saw it immediately.

Aidou's normal skin was pale. It had always been pale but it was even more pale, sickly pale and pasty with large bags hanging under his eyes. His lips were dry, cracking slightly, and he was deathly thin like he had been starving himself. His eyes were definitely lost and empty and he generally looked like he was about to collapse down, dead, at any moment now. It had happened to him so slowly that he had never even noticed it happening but now he could see a before and after shot it was so clear.

"Oh my God, I look bad." Aidou moaned covering his face and peeking through his fingers.

"Yes you do." Tsukiko agreed with a giggle, then said seriously. "Hanabusa, whatever this is... You need to stop. It is dangerous. It is killing you and it is hurting everyone else around of you."

"I know." Aidou paused. "I mean I know that now. But the magic... It makes you feel brilliant!" he stalled and remembered. "Or at least it did until you were done. I'm normally sick after I've performed any spell. And then I retch or I get cold or... I just get really depressed."

"It's a drug." Tsukiko whispered. "The magic is a drug. You feel great but then you drop down. It will be hard but you have to stay away from it before the magic becomes your life."

"What if I can't do it?" Aidou mumbled weakly.

"I know you can. You're so smart, Hanabusa, smart, brave and strong. I know you can do it." Tsukiko smiled and took his hand.

"Thanks Tsukiko. And I am sorry for what I did." Aidou mumbled.

"Don't worry about it. You'll just have to be my slave until my face stops hurting." Tsukiko smirked, "I think I'll have a cool ice tea with a drop or two of blood we keep stored. Off you go, slave."

"Oh ha ha!" Aidou said sarcastically but soon found he was laughing properly. The two fell down on the bed when Aidou began to tickle her and she struggled to pin his arms to his side while she was also laughing.

They lay there beside one another still giggling weakly and smiling at one another. Aidou rolled onto his back and slowly climbed to his feet. Smoothing down his clothes he sat back down beside of her and pulled his legs up underneath of his body before facing her once more. Tsukiko was staring at him and smiled when she caught his eye. The side of her face was still a little pink but, like with all vampires, it was beginning to heal.

"I really am sorry." Aidou mumbled.

"Don't fuss about it." Tsukiko shrugged.

"I could also help. I mean it's healing slower than normal and-" Aidou began.

"Hanabusa!" Tsukiko snapped, glaring at him.

"I am just saying that because the magic caused it then it will probably take longer to heal. And I might as well use the magic for something good so I can heal the pain." Aidou said quickly.

"No!" Tsukiko shouted, making him jump.

"What?"

"No magic! None! No! Zip! Nil! Nada! Nope! Naaaa! No no no no no no no! No! Magic!" Tsukiko snapped. "What part of that do you not understand?"

"But..." Aidou began.

"No! Hanabusa! Why are you not understanding this?" Tsukiko shouted. "Even the slightest magic is addictive. That magic crap you're pulling is like a drug. It is killing you and you don't care because you're too high to notice. If you do even the tiniest bit of magic then you'll feel the need to do more. And then soon you'll be coming up with reasons of how and why you should be able to use other magic. You'll tell me how it won't hurt and it will hurt! Because it will kill you!"

Aidou stared at her before he bit down on his lower lip and nodded his head. He couldn't even bring himself to look at her anymore and stared down at his hands instead.

Tsukiko was right. He could never do any magic again. And he needed to fix all the problems the magic had made in his life.

**000**

Over the week Aidou let his magic slip away from him. It never left him completely but since he didn't use it, it didn't have a tight a hold on him anymore. He could still have incredable strength but he tried not to use it just in case. The whole thing seemed to make his weeks drag by. Tsukiko was with him the whole time. She helped him along and they sent most of the holidays with each other which was weird because they had never done that before.

Tsukiko agreed that they would not be telling his parents any time soon. They didn't need to know that their son had nearly been swallowed by some strange dark magic along with two other kids his age.

Aidou thought back to Gina and Ichiro. He would need to talk to them. Gina first. She seemed to be much more reasonable and it seemed like it would be quite easy to convince her that the magic was killing her and turning her into a completely different person. He was not sure if it was Ichiro being a jerk because of the magic or if he really was just a natural jerk. Gina seemed nice. And he honestly did worry about her. If he could convince her that the magic was dangerous then they could both stand up to Ichiro and beat him together. He knew he could not do it alone.

On the last night at home Tsukiko sat with him in his room on the foot of his bed, she reached out and took his hands in hers, crossing her legs and telling him to copy her. When they were both sitting as such she looked him in the eye.

"Repeat after me." Aidou nodded silently. "'I, Hanabusa Aidou, swear to never use magic again. I swear to avoid magic. To push away magic. And to resist any temptation I have to do more magic. For as long as I may be on the Earth.'"

"I, Hanabusa Aidou, swear to never use magic again. I swear to avoid magic. To push away magic. And resist any temptation I have to do more magic for as long as I may be on the Earth." Aidou recited.

"Good," Tsukiko let go of his left hand and pulled out a thick black pen from the pocket of her pink night gown she was wearing. She got onto her knees, still holding his hand. "Now hold still."

She reached down to their hands and drew a straight line from the knuckle on her middle finger, over her nail, to the knuckle of his middle finger. She then drew a line to creat two small semi circle on each hand that ran over their pinkie finger. Then she wrote the word 'Promise' under the line, just over their thumbs on each hand before she let go of his hand and sat there with a small smile.

"... What the hell was that?" Aidou snorted. "It reminds me of magic. The thing your telling me not to do. Is it supposed to bind me or something?"

"UH!" Tsukiko shouted, "You're obssessed with magic!"

"Okay! Okay! Sorry!" Aidou yelped, holding hands up in surrender. "So what is it?"

"It's a new invetion, Hanabusa." Tsukiko said, rolling her eyes. "It's called pen drawn on your hand."

Aidou blinked and looked down at his hand before looking back up at her again. "I'm confused."

"It's not magic or anything that will force you not to do magic. But it will hit a powerful force inside you to make you think before you do it." Tsukiko explained.

"So it is magic." Aidou frowned.

"No, Hanabusa! No magic!"

"Then what is this powerful force?"

"_Guilt_!" Tsukiko shrieked. "It's guilt you idiot! When you go to do magic you'll see your hand. You'll see the promise you made to me and to yourself and you will feel guilty for breaking your promise. That should stop you from doing anything wrong." She paused and smiled, suddenly calm. "You don't need magic to do these incredable things, Hanabusa. You'd be surprised how a simple pen can control the body and mind far better than any magic can."

Aidou stared down at his hand again. Then looked up at her.

"What about when I take a bath and it accidently rubs of?" Aidou asked.

"It's a special pen, preminent. It will take a dozen washes before it vanishes completely. By the time it is gone you shouldn't need it anymore. You should see that you don't need or want magic." Tsukiko explained. "Right! Time for bed."

She leaned across and kissed Aidou on the cheek, jumping off the bed and calling a goodnight as she left him alone in the room.

Aidou stared down at the pen on his hand. He clenched his fist and nodded his head. He swore he was going to keep this promise. He was going to keep his promise and protect himself as well as his sister from the magic. Even if it meant he might have to confess it to the rest of the Night Class as soon as he got back. Well how else was he going to apologise to Ruka and Kain for being such a jerk to the two of them.

Lying down on his bed he covered his face. He just hoped he got a chance to tell the two of them before Ichijo showed them that book and made him look like some crazy person!

**000**

Ruka and Kain were sitting in Ruka and Rima's room when Aidou came home. Everyone was already back but they paid him no attention. Ichijo watched him from where he, Rima and Shiki were all grinning to one another and he instantly knew that Ichijo had seen the book and knew. Avoiding Ichijo's eye, Aidou rushed up to find his cousin as soon as possible. He just begged that Ichijo had not told anyone else about what he had seen.

They did not look happy when Aidou walked into the room. They looked up and Ruka scowled, Kain just looked back down and pretended to ignore him. Aidou stepped inside and smiled but neither were looking at him now, they were both talking quietly with Ruka showing off a few pictures in her hand from her holiday. It was like he was not even there and if he was then if they pretended he wasn't there then he might disapear and leave them alone. Aidou wanted to. But he knew he had to get this out first. He had to get it out and apologise for the way he had been acting.

"Guys?" Aidou asked slowly, stepping closer to them.

"Get out." Ruka said sharply.

"... Uh... What?" Aidou blinked.

"I said get out." Ruka looked up, her hair flying over her shoulder. "Out of my room. Leave us alone because none of us want to talk to you, or see you for that matter."

"But, I wanted to apologise to you both." Aidou said in a rush.

Kain and Ruka looked up at him but said nothing. They each held blank facial features, the pictures still held out in front of them. When Aidou did nothing Kain rose his eyebrow and Ruka coughed, encouraging him to start talking soon. Aidou could never bring himself to talk right away when people were staring at him.

"This is going to sound really crazy, but you have to trust me when I tell you that everything I say is the complete and utter truth." Aidou stressed.

"Go on." Kain mumbled.

"A few weeks ago, maybe even a month or two, I can't quite remember, I met these two kids at that ball thing for those other school students." Aidou explained. "They were my age, a boy named Ichiro and a girl named Gina." He paused. "They told me that they had this secret power that no one else had, only I had it to, and when we were together we were even more powerful. It was magic. Real magic. Spells and everything. I used it to make... someone... like me more and then I used it to make myself stronger only the more I used the more of a dick I became and that was why I acted the way that I did. I snapped out of it and Tsukiko is helping me and everything but I just felt so bad that I had to tell you the truth so that maybe you will understand and forgive me for being that way and doing what I did?"

Ruka was frowning and Kain was just staring at him with the same blank expression. They stared at him before Ruka snorted again and glared at him.

"Can you not be serious for _one _moment?" Ruka demanded.

"I am!" Aidou yelled.

"Hanabusa, enough is enough." Kain grumbled, "You're taking this too far."

"I am telling you the truth! I got stronger! And Kaname is nicer to me!" Aidou stressed.

Ruka frowned. She had noticed that Kaname seemed to have changed in his attitude towards of Aidou. He had barely slapped him in ages now.

"See!" Aidou said, pointing at Ruka when he saw her hesitation. "I am telling the truth!"

"You're just crazy." Ruka snorted.

"I'll prove it!" Aidou snapped. Then paused and glanced down at his hand. He made a promise to Tsukiko. He couldn't break it just to show off t Ruka. "Or not. I don't need to prove it. That is the truth and I am sorry. I'm not using it anymore so I wont be a jerk anymore. See ya." He turned and left the two of them alone.

Now time to find Kaname. He needed to take the spell off of him and admit to what he had done. Even though he was terrified.


	14. Chapter 14

**Lucinda Kagamine: You'll just have to wait and see ;) (P.s. Sorry for late updates!)  
>Sairakanzaki: Glad you like it so much! And I am sorry for the late updates, I don't really have much of an excuse apart from a touch of writers block...<br>CapriciousUke: yeah she's awesome like that :D (Sorry for slow updates!)  
>Candy: You shall see, (So so so sorry for slow updates!)<strong>

**I do not own Vampire Knight. If I did, then I would make the Vampire Knight movie all about Aidou! **

**Vampires Covered In Blood Are Prohibited From Entering This Fanfiction.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen<strong>

Kaname just stared at Aidou with his dark eyes. He wasn't sure if that was good or bad since they went red if he was mad but they also stayed normal when he was frustrated (which could be just as scary when he was actually mad). Aidou had finished explaining the truth and was waiting to see if he was going to slap, scream or laugh at him or even just destory something near Aidou and make him jump to scare him. Instead he was just staring at him in silence. That was almost just as bad. If not worse.

"Please say something." Aidou begged eventually when he could stand the silence no longer.

"What can I say..." Kaname mumbled thoughtfully.

"Anything." Aidou said, leaning forward, resting his elbows on top of his knees, and stressing the word.

"You really believe this... don't you?" Kaname asked quietly. He stared right into Aidou's eyes, trying to see if he was lying on not.

"Yes." Aidou nodded.

"Okay then." Kaname nodded as well.

Aidou shrugged weakly and stared down at his feet. He couldn't even look at Kaname any more. He couldn't look at anything but the floor and his own black shoes settled in front of him. He suddenly found his black shoes fascinating. They weren't all that interesting really but at the moment they had his attention to the full. The black shoe lace was to match the black polished leather of his shoe. Even the floor was suddenly more interesting than anything else in the room even though it was a plain dark blue colour.

"Hanabusa."

"Yeah?" Aidou mumbled, not looking up.

"Just look at me."

Trying to force his head up was like trying to pull his arm apart out of his shoulder. He struggled to keep his eyes focussed too. He kept wanting to glance at the area's around Kaname's head rather than directly at him.

"I need to know it all, again. From beginning to end and leave out no detail." Kaname commanded.

So Aidou did. He explained every single part of detail he could remember. Even the bits that he didn't want to remember or tell Kaname. Like how he had basically forced Kaname to like him using a spell. By the end his face was flushed a bright pink, his chest and stomach were tight and his fists was clenched as he waited and prepared for the slap that was sure to come at any moment.

"Is that it?"

"Yes."

"You promise me, Hanabusa, that is everything." Kaname demanded, voice threatening.

"I promise you!" Aidou said quickly, raising his hands in defence. Kaname saw his face and quickly took a step backwards, shaking his head sadly.

"Calm down, Hanabusa. I didn't mean that I did not believe you." He paused and frowned like he was worried. "I just need to be sure you didn't forget anything."

Aidou fell silent and watched Kaname. He wished he could throw in something for his own defence but he couldn't think of anything. There was no defence for him at that moment. So when he could no longer hold his gaze he stared down at his shoes and concentrated on how wonderfully entertaining they were again. It was better than watching Kaname's eyes. He couldn't actually tell what he was feeling yet. He didn't seem as angry as Aidou thought he would be. He seemed more confused and upset, which was something he had definitely not expected.

Kaname didn't speak and Aidou was not eager to get him talking, so even though he was tense and frustrated he just sat there and stayed silent, watching his feet.

"You know how crazy this sounds, don't you?" Kaname suddenly demanded. He didn't sound angry or frustrated, if anything he actually sounded... worried?

"Yeah," Aidou chuckled.

"I really don't know what to say. And I am rarely speechless." Kaname said quietly.

"Well if it helps I didn't believe it for a long time either until I actually did the magic." Aidou explained. "And even now I have a hard time taking it all in."

"Can you show me?" Kaname suggested.

Aidou glanced down at his hand with the pen marker on it that Tsukiko had drawn. "Sorry. It hurts me, you know. And I promised Tsukiko I wouldn't do even the tiniest bit of magic because even a tiny bit is like a drug and could get me and... And I could die if I keep using it and in all honestly I want to do it because it is good, I mean it feels good but it's bad."

"Well that rules out using it," Kaname sighed immediately. He didn't want to risk hurting Aidou. "What about the other two? The ones blending in to the Day Class and other school?"

"What about them?" Aidou blinked.

"Maybe I can talk to them..." Kaname began.

Aidou's stomach tensed horribly so fast that for a moment he actually gagged but he quickly managed to cover it with a cough. Ichiro was very powerful and if he was going to be honest then might as well admit that he scared Aidou and he would hate to see Kaname and Ichiro attacking one another. And then there was poor Gina, who was so stupid and innocent, she didn't deserve to be punished for being tricked just like Aidou was. He doubted Kaname would listen to Gina like he listened to Aidou purely because they didn't know each other. But then there was the fact that he wasn't sure if Kaname would be a hundred percent safe with both of them around, questioning them on their powers.

"I don't know, can't we just put it behind of us? I'm going to talk to them and maybe get them to leave," Aidou offered quickly.

"No, it is too dangerous." Kaname said instantly.

"What other choice do we have? We can't leave them around and I kind of want to see if I can get Gina on our side, without Gina, Ichiro is pretty much useless. Plus she isn't like him in the first place." Aidou explained. "We have to all be together, remember? So if he loses her..."

"It is too dangerous." Kaname said angrily now.

Aidou winced as one of the glasses cracked in the window. He tensed and shut his eyes, waiting for it to shatter when Kaname grew too angry with him. This was what he had been waiting for the minute he stepped in the room to tell Kaname what had happened. When he next opened his eyes after ten minutes of pure silence, he saw Kaname was watching him with sad, almost pitying eyes.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." Kaname whispered, sounding honestly apologetic.

Aidou found himself watching Kaname closely. He was being very kind. No, he was being far too kind. Kaname should have slapped him across of the face by now. Instead he was being so kind and gentle and caring about the whole situation. That was the complete opposite of what Kaname was really like. And so the person he was talking to wasn't the real Kaname, at least not in the mind. Then he remembered exactly Kaname was acting like this and he felt even more hurt than if Kaname had slapped him.

"You're under a spell," Aidou said miserably. "When it wears off you'll hate me..." _if_ it wears off, he added silently.

"No, I'm not." Kaname snorted, dismissing that sentence immediately. "I would know if I was."

"No, you wouldn't." Aidou mumbled. "And I am sorry."

"Hanabusa," Kaname began, sounding rather irritated again.

Aidou opened and closed his mouth several times. He wanted Kaname to understand but he didn't want to make him angry either by arguing with him. In the end he stayed quiet and nodded his head.

"Find them and get them into the Moon Dorm tomorrow after class." Kaname demanded. "We'll speak to them then."

"Okay," he mumbled but his mind was already spinning with some sort of a plan.

When Kaname finally let him go he didn't hesitate. Aidou went straight for the main door and out into the yard area so he could find Gina. He had to find and talk to her before Kaname did. He had to get her out of here before she was hurt in the cross fire. Either by Kaname, the senate, the vampire society or even Ichiro and herself. And Gina didn't deserve that even if she was a pretty big idiot when it came to the magic she pretended to be so smart about. And she definitely was an idiot.

Aidou strode down to where the vampires were all staying together in the other dorm. It was early morning now but most of the day class students were all in their classes. He slipped into the dorm with ease and looked around, the common room was empty but very much like the Night Class' common room. They were probably together in other rooms or still sleeping in their personal dorm rooms, tucked up soundly like unsuspecting little victims. Aidou took a breath and made his way towards the long staircase. He had no idea what room she was in. For a moment he debated using magic but then he quickly shook the thought from his head.

Not using magic was proving to be much harder than Aidou originally thought it would be. He thought if he decided not to do it then he would have decided not to do it. End of story. But it turned out to be a lot harder than that. The magic was whispering in his ear constantly, not actually making words but still somehow tempting Aidou. Calling for him to use the magic and give in to the power. It was either that or he thought of what he could do with the magic. Just letting his mind wander and Aidou came up with all sorts of ideas of how his life would be easier if he just let out a little spell or two. One spell wouldn't hurt... But Tsukiko was right. It was just a little thing before it grew harder and harder to stop and soon he was either dead or had completely lost himself, drunk on magic.

"If you're here to tell us all how great the school is, then you can forget it!" A voice snapped from the side.

Aidou looked up sharply and instinctively moved away from the voice. He spun and frowned up at the balcony just in time to see the two girls smiling down at him. They looked familiar and then it clicked. They were the two girls that Aidou and Kain entertained the first meeting in the main hall before Gina tackle hugged him. He couldn't remember there names, only that they were English... Mary! Mary and Elizabeth. That was their names! Their blonde hair was in the same way as possible, a side fringe covering the right and left side of their face but they no longer wore the dresses. Instead they wore a white top with the buttons mostly undone and white vests underneath, red knee length skirts and white knee length socks with no shoes on. The two grinned down at him. Mary hands stilled fiddled with one another to show her nerves but Elizabeth seemed to have more courage and stood tall.

"Um, what?" Aidou blinked up at the girls.

"We are so tired of this school," Elizabeth snapped. "It's weak and we don't want you to tell us how great it is anymore. I know you were told by Lord Kaname to do so, but come back another day _at least_."

"We've already had your vice president here all night, _nattering_ away." Mary said, shaking her head like a disappointed parent.

Aidou squinted, assuming that _'nattering'_ was another word for 'going on and on'. He hesitated and then shrugged. "Maybe some of the other members will be willing to listen," he suggested slowly.

"No. No one wants anymore to do with you Night Class lot." Elizabeth snapped.

"Okay, whatever!" Aidou shouted. "I don't care about any of that! I'm looking for Gina!"

The girls hesitated and shared a look. Then they glared down at him and said together like a couple of clones, "Which one?"

"What?" Aidou blinked.

"There are two Gina's here," Mary explained.

"Which one do you want to talk to?" Elizabeth continued.

Aidou resisted the urge to slap himself in the face with annoyance. He hated twins that spoke like that. Either they spoke together or they finished each others sentences. There was no need. They did it purposely to annoy other people.

"I don't know, she's got dark hair, pig tails," Aidou said angrily. "She's... She wore a dress to the dance."

"Wow!" Elizabeth said, faking and gasp and pretending to swoon. "A girl wore a dress to a dance! Have you ever heard of such a thing, Mary?"

"Oh no, I think it's rare for a girl to wear a dress, especially to a party of some kind." Mary grinned.

Aidou scowled at the girls and spoke through gritted teeth. "I meant she wore a red dress, a _RED_ dress to the dance."

"Hmmm," the girls hummed together. They looked at one another as if trying to remember her, but Aidou was sure they were trying to decide whether to tell him or not.

"You can either tell me or I will start telling you how delicious blood tablets are!" Aidou snapped.

The girls glared at him. Elizabeth turned her back and sighed while Mary kept her eyes trained on him. Then...

"We'll get her for you," the twins chanted.

They both walked away from the balcony and down the hallway out of sight. Aidou stood on the staircase and waited. He debated going after them, for all he knew they were going back to their room to laugh at how they left him standing there, but decided not to. He would wait there all day if he had to. Aidou would find Gina eventually even if it was because she came tripping over him the next evening.

"Hanabusa!"

Aidou looked up just in time for Gina to come flying down the steps with a smile on her face. The twins were back at the railing, scowling down at them as Gina threw her arms around Aidou in a hug.

"You're back!" Gina beamed.

"Yeah, hi," Aidou grinned, hugging her back. She was his friend after all and she was the only girl he had ever seemed to manage to put up with.

"Yuck, take it outside love birds." Elizabeth snorted loudly.

Gina's face burned red and she ducked her head so they couldn't see her. Aidou scowled and led Gina from the school out the front doors where they would have some more privacy from the irritating twins. Aidou hesitated and then continued to pull her away towards of the woods just in case Mary or Elizabeth decided to be nosey and spy on them. Or even worse, Ichiro.

"Hanabusa, what is it? Where are we going?" Gina asked as she followed him along.

"Somewhere. I need to talk to you about something important in private." Aidou paused then glanced over his shoulder. "It's about the magic."

**000**

When they were far enough away that Aidou was sure they wouldn't be overheard by the twins or by Ichiro, he turned to face Gina. She was looking so pleased to see him. Her eyes wide and a grin spread across her cheeks. She was dressed in a bright pink night gown and a very short white night dress under that with lots of frills and bows and a pair of soft yellow slip on shoes. Everything about her seemed happy and no worry or fear in the world, just pleased to see her old friend was back again. And Aidou was about to ruin all that for her. God his life sucked.

"I have some pretty bad news..." Aidou said, "And I'm not sure how you're going to take it so please hear me out first, okay?"

Gina's smiled dimmed slightly but it was still there. She smiled kindly, nodding her head and holding her hands together in front of her like a polite little school girl listening to the teacher and waiting to learn something new.

It must have been cold but she ignored it and stood perfectly still. Aidou took a breath and wondered exactly where he was going to start. He hesitated a moment before standing in front of her and explaining. She was going to hate him. But hopefully she would be listening as well as hating. Or if he was lucky then maybe she would just listen to him and understand like she had been feeling how bad the magic was but didn't want to admit it until someone else pointed it out to her.

"I'm not sure how to start so I'll be blunt." Aidou sighed. "We can't use magic anymore."

"What are you talking about?" Gina blinked, smile freezing in place.

"You know the magic makes us all sick and weak?" Aidou said in a rush before she could run off or interupt him. "It is killing us, just slowly and painfully and it leaves us feeling sick and stupid and throwing up in the toilets and buckets. Isn't it obvious that the magic is bad and we shouldn't use it if it hurts us. Ichiro is crazy for power and he's an idiot too. He hasn't thought about it. I did things I would never do. And I look horrible! Get a picture of me from a few weeks ago and you will see a drastic change!" Aidou took a breath and stared her in the eyes. "I mean it. The magic is bad. We have to stop using it."

"Why are you saying this?" Gina whispered.

"Because I care about you..." Aidou began but she interupted him.

"Why are you lying to me?" Gina hissed.

"I'm not." Aidou said suddenly. His mind coming up with a blank when he asked himself what he was supposed to do next.

"Is it because you're not as strong as us? You could be. You will be! Don't make stuff up just because you're jealous of Ichiro!" She started off calm but by the end she was shrieking.

"I'm not jealous!" Aidou snapped. "I'm not making stuff up! God why are you being so stupid?"

"So now I'm stupid _and _evil?" Gina said, stepping up to him in a challenge.

"I never said that!" Aidou began.

Gina stared at him. Her eyes were burrowed in a frown and her face was harder and colder than he had ever seen it. But then he saw the tears building as she stepped back away from him. Then, before he could stop her, Gina had turned and ran away from him back to the dorm room. She barely looked over her shoulder to scream a bunch of hateful messages about Aidou not good enough to be with them and that he better watch his back. The message lefts chills on his spine and he wasn't sure what to do. So he just watched her run.

And he knew that things could only get worse from here on.


	15. Chapter 15

**sairakanzaki: Thanks for reviewing, you're awesome!  
>Lucinda Kagamine: Thanks for reviewing, glad you're enjoying it! You rock :D!<strong>

**I just wanted to say to all my lovely viewers that have stuck with me that I will DEFINITELY be finishing this story! For sure I will get it complete. But I will be honest with you and admit that I will be slow in my updates. I haven't been good with updating any of my stories but I will get it done, however it will be very slow for me to get them done. If you bear with me you can enjoy the rest of my story but I wouldn't blame you if you grew impatient and maybe came back when I was finished. I know it's annoying waiting for updates. For those who stick with me. Thank you so much! I love you all!**

**I do not own Vampire Knight. If I did, then I would make smaller arcs so that we could have a few episodes focussed on each character! That would make everyone happy! **

**Vampires Covered In Blood Are Prohibited From Entering This Fanfiction.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen<strong>

Aidou didn't tell Kaname he had spoken to Gina. Instead he went to his room, lay down on his bed, curled up and tried to block out how miserable the day he been. He had honestly thought he could speak to Gina and convince her to be on his side, then maybe they could get her out of harms way and Kaname could easily deal with Ichiro just like any other vampire bellow him. Aidou brought his knees up and curled into the tightest ball he could manage, not letting up, even when it began to hurt, covering himself with the pillows and blankets for extra security. The sun was only just beginning to rise and everyone else was still up and about, talking about their holidays, but Aidou was too tired and just wanted to be alone. Not that anyone would want to talk to him anyway. In a few more hours Kain would come up and probably ignore him so hopefully he would be asleep by then. He would just leave it to Kaname. He tried to help but now all that was left was for Kaname to find and punish the two of them.

* * *

><p>"What do we do?"<p>

"Get rid of him."

"What? But we can't! We need him! We-"

"Shut up! We get rid of him. We frighten him and then we finish him off. That's what he gets for daring to try to turn you against me and the cause!"

* * *

><p>The next night there was no class. There wouldn't be for at least another week until the teachers returned. Everyone expected Kaname to tell them to spend their time talking to their guest since they should be leaving them in just a few more weeks and that was the reason they were here in the first place. But instead he told them to avoid the other class and to stay in the Moon Dorm as much as possible. For some reason he went from insisting they try hard to bring them here to avoiding them completely for unknown reasons.<p>

Ruka had settled herself in a seat in the common room between Kain and Ichijo, across from Shiki and Rima. Most of the students were standing around, unsure of what to do with themselves now that they suddenly had all this free time. The five of them were sitting silently, glancing accasionally around the room and flipping through magazines that Ichijo had piled on the coffee table in front of him. It was halfway through a manga of a princess and knight (completely pathetic and stereotypical) when Ruka noticed Kaname and Aidou arguing in the corner of the room, out of the way. She nudged Kain and soon the whole group was listening in. They could hear just hear the conversation but since so many others were talking in the room it proved to be harder than they thought and they kept missing words.

"... again, then I will personally lock you in your room." Kaname said quietly. He was holding Aidou's elbow tightly by his side.

"I'm sorry." Aidou said, almost desperately. He was looking nervous and said something else that she couldn't quite hear when a loud couple wandered passed. "... isn't her fault. She's like me. _He's _the real danger! Please, listen to me, she is innocent. You can't" he said something else that they missed. "do something about it. You know, like humane when trapping an animal. There are always more than just one option."

"I don't care what kind of person she is. If you go there again, then I will personally lock you in your room." Kaname repeated, sounding angry. Ruka saw the glass tensing but it stayed firmly in place rather than shattering as Kaname turned and went back to his room, leaving Aidou slouched against the wall, looking like Christmas had been cancelled.

"What was that all about?" Ichijo whispered.

Kain frowned, shrugging his shoulders, then he was standing and walking over to Aidou. His cousin didn't realize he was there until he was standing in front of him and his shadow loomed over the smaller boy. When he did realize, he jumped back to his feet, standing up straight and blushing slightly.

"Hey, what was that about?" Kain asked, nodding after Kaname.

Just when Aidou didn't want Kain to start talking to him again... "Nothing." Aidou said, giving a weak smile. "I just screwed up. Again. Sorry."

Kain frowned and touched his shoulder gently. Ichijo stood and the others followed him over, all standing behind Kain. "You're shaking."

"Sorry." Aidou blushed. "Sorry. I... I have to go. Sorry."

Aidou pushed passed them. He made his way to the stairs meaning to go to his bed and curl up for the rest of the day to avoid thinking about what Kaname was going to do to Gina. Kaname had been serious. He was going to kill them if he had to and for Ichiro he would have to, but the question was... Will Gina stay by him? And if she does then that mean she will die too.

The others didn't follow him up and that meant he could be alone in his room, glad Kain wasn't trying to get inside to harris him about what Kaname had said to him. Ruka might have come and attacked him if Kain was behind her on it.

He went into the bathroom and splashed his face with water before turning on the shower. It was ice-cold. Just the way he liked it. Well actually he did like it warm but at the moment he was sweating and feeling stuffy with the heat and just needed something icy to run down his body. He stripped off his uniform, throwing it straight in the wash although he hadn't been wearing it for very long, and made sure the lock was on the door before he stepped under the cool sprays. Instantly his body hurt under the sharp droplets but soon he adjusted and leaned against the wall, shutting his eyes and breathing gently.

After his shower he wrapped in a tight towel and climbed out, pulling on the biggest, warmest dressing gown to cover his chilled body. The cold shower had been nice but he did want to warm up now. He turned and brushed his teeth in the mirror, staring at himself. He still looked sickly pale and thin with bags under his eyes and his pupils seemed tiny but he felt better. Maybe it would take time before he looked better. He glanced at his hand. The ink was slowly beginning to vanish under the water.

When he looked up at the mirror he froze. There was something he saw in the corner of the reflection. In the shower, the water... wasn't water. Turning around, Aidou's eyes widened when he saw the mixture of black blood and sickly green sewage blocking the drain pipe and bubbling around where it had come from the shower head. He looked down at his body and saw he was covered in the stuff. His hair was thick and dripping down his face, blinding him, his body sticky and burning as the stuff stuck to his skin and his stomach churned.

Aidou shut his eyes, pushing his back against the wall and shaking his head. "Not real. I would have felt it. It's not real. Not real."

He opened his eyes for just a second to see something written on the shower floor. _It's just gonna get worse_. And then it was gone. The foul sewage and black blood was gone from the shower head, from the shower floor, from his skin and from his hair. His body still felt sickly and sticky just from the memory and he wanted to climb back in and rinse himself off but he was too terrified in case they did something worse!

Instead he turned, ran from the bathroom and into his bedroom. He shed the gown and dressed in a pair of loose jeans and a loose white top with short blue sleeves. He didn't bother with any shoes or socks and left his hair dripping as he made his way back down the stairs into the common room. He had to be around people. They wouldn't do anything too horrible if people were around. Not even Ichiro was that stupid... He hoped. There were only a few people left but that was enough to make his nerves ease aside even if it was just for a moment.

"Hanabusa?" Kain blinked, standing up. "Are you okay?"

"You look like you saw a ghost." Ichijo chuckled.

"What?" Aidou blinked then let out a nervous laugh. "Oh, yeah, I... Um... Scared myself, in the bathroom. Reflection and all. Sorry."

"Why do you keep apologising?" Shiki frowned.

"Oh, do I? Sorry." Aidou laughed again.

They all blinked at him as he sat down and pulled himself into a ball in order to be as small as possible. He watched as the others all shared out a small pie they had found in the fridge earlier. They kept glancing at him but he pretended not to notice.

Feeling obligated and half pitying, Ichijo sat beside of Aidou and offered him a piece. "Here, have something. You look like you could eat something. You're so skinny."

"Thanks," Aidou mumbled. He took the pie and shoved his fork in. He was about to take a large bite when something crawled out.

To his credit, Aidou didn't scream or yell. But he did drop the plate. The pie broke apart on the floor revealing a mixture of maggots and beatles crawling in and out between the meat and pastry pieces. Ruka blinked at the pie and began to heave at the pieces she had just taken whole bites from, the others all moved away from it and blinked, taken aback.

"What the hell?!" Ichijo yelped.

"What kind of sicko does a joke like this!" Ruka shrieked. Then covered her mouth and ran for the kitchen.

"But... There's none in my piece." Rima blinked, poking through her slice with her fork.

"Mine neither." Shiki said, staring at Aidou accusingly.

Aidou swallowed and stood up. He backed away from the food like it was poison which it probably was. He swallowed and resisted the urge to follow Ruka into the kitchen.

"If you think you're going to scare me..." Aidou whispered. Then stopped. Because they were scaring him. They were getting to him. "Not real." Aidou growled, standing at the bottom of the stairs and glaring at the pie. "Not real!"

Then the bugs were gone. For a moment Aidou thought it really was a hallucination and that Ichijo had gotten rid of them to show how easy it was to torment him. But then he felt the faint lightness in his head and heavy feeling in his gut. He'd used magic. After he promised Tsukiko he had accidentally used magic.

"Oh God." Aidou whimpered, collapsing on the bottom step. He turned and half ran, half crawled up the stairs before Kain or any of the others could talk to him. He didn't need them. He needed Kaname.

Kaname didn't seem annoyed when Aidou barged in. He didn't shout at him when he shut the door loudly behind him and when Aidou threw himself in his arms, Kaname wrapped his own around him. Aidou wanted to undo the spell on Kaname, but he couldn't without using magic and he promised Tsukiko no more. He hadn't meant to use it to get rid of the bugs, that was an accident. He just hoped the magic of Kaname would wear off eventually. But at the moment he was so suddenly so glad it was still there because Kaname felt warm and smelt of roses and his body was soft and welcoming, cradling him close like they were meant to be pieced together this way.

Kaname was talking to him, saying something and asking something but Aidou's heart was beating too loudly for him to even hear. He had betrayed Tsukiko and used magic and Ichiro was clearly attacking him with Gina's obvious help. He was angry at himself and frightened of the others. Kain was still clearly annoyed at him although he seemed to be starting to come around and it seemed the only person he could turn to at the moment was the one that was still under his spell!

"I'm so sorry." Aidou sobbed, he hadn't even realized he was crying until now. He burried his face in Kaname's shoulder and shut his eyes. "This is horrible! You're not like this, not really, not to me. You're like this with Yuki because you love her but not to me even though I really need it right now."

"I do love Yuki, but in a different way to the way I love you." Kaname whispered right in his ear. His breath felt hot and sent shivers down his back.

"No you don't." Aidou pulled away, suddenly ashamed for barging in and hugging Kaname the way he did. "It's a spell! It's all just the magic! It's made you think this way but it isn't real!" He wiped at his eyes but the old tears were quickly replaced by new ones.

"Hanabusa..." Kaname pinched his chin between his thumb and forefinger, lifting his face up so he could place a soft kiss on Aidou's lips. For a moment they both held it, Aidou shut his eyes and felt a few more tears dribble defencelessly down his cheeks before he reached up and grabbed Kaname's shoulders. Then when they pulled apart Kaname moved to cradle his face between his hands and rest their foreheads against one another. "All the magic did was make me notice all the great things about you. I fell in love with you, on my own."

Aidou shook his head. "That's what you believe..."

"It's the truth." He kissed him again, this time on the cheek, right over his tears. "Now, tell me what happened to get you so upset?"

He couldn't. If he did then Kaname would charge over and kill them both then and there. Aidou was still sure he could talk to Gina and make her understand if only he had a little more time to get into her head and make her see things for what they really were. Especially after now. She was so sweet, she had to be loosing her nerve over playing these horrible tricks on him. She had to be.

So he lied.

"I just hate the idea of forcing you to feel something you don't. And the others all still hate me, and Ruka and Kain still think I'm either crazy or a liar. And I'm just so stressed. I'm sorry." He bowed his head. "Plus I accidentally used magic."

"How? Why?" Kaname frowned.

"Uh... I just wanted to clean something up and make it go away. I didn't mean to. It just happened."

Kaname frowned even more, staring down at him. Aidou didn't meet his eye and instead squinted at his feet to avoid feeling the shame of lying to a pure blood. Kaname could feel there was something he wasn't telling him but at the same time he wasn't really lying. All the things he said had some kind of truth behind them...

"You need sleep." Kaname sighed. "Stay here tonight."

"Oh. No." Aidou said, snapping his head up to look at him properly. "I can't. I should go to my room-"

Another kiss stopped him short. Aidou shut his eyes almost instantly. He was really starting to enjoy the feeling of Kaname's lips on his own. They were a mixture of warm, soft and slightly damp from when he wet them earlier.

"No buts. You're staying here tonight."

Aidou swallowed and nodded his head, all resistance drawn right out of him. "Yes, Lord Kaname."

* * *

><p>That day (<strong>AN: Just like to say how hardconfusing it is. I keeping putting "that night" when what I mean is "that day" because they sleep during the day!**) Kaname and he lay down in the same bed. They didn't actually touch but he could feel Kaname's warmth radiating off him and heating him up from underneath the blanket they shared. Maybe it was just his mind playing tricks, or the fact that he knew how strong Kaname was, but having him beside him while he slept seemed so comforting and safe guarding that he dropped off instantly and didn't wake again until the next night.

As he sat up, slowly so as not to disturb Kaname, he smiled down at him. He'd never seen him sleeping before. It was really attractive. Blushing, Aidou turned and climbed out of the bed, pushing open the curtain slightly and peering out at the sky. The sun was still up but it was starting to set which gave the sky a lovely orange glow that reflected off each of the clouds. Aidou took a breath and smiled, enjoying the morning.

It was like a horror movie. Or maybe that stupid video Kain had sent him when he was younger.

It was the kind were a car was driving along and caption told the watcher to watch closely. Aidou had expected to see some stupid fake ghost to fade in and out of view so he leaned in close only for a voice to scream and a fake monster to pop out that made him jump and knock himself on the floor. That was what happened while Aidou watched the sky. The whole mirror was suddenly taken over by a large face, burnt with blackened skin peeling right off it's face to reveal blood veins and layers; one eye hanging just out of its sock, teeth sharp and bleeding gums with a tongue that had been ripped right out of its mouth and a good chunk of the top of its skull had been torn away by a claw leaving the brain drooling out of the skull. It flashed in front of its eyes and screamed a sound that his gut instinct told him only he could hear. The sound was a mixture of a womans agony and a monsters roar that knocked Aidou backwards off his feet and onto the ground.

The curtain fell back over the window but the image of the creature was burned into his mind and he hadn't even realized he was screaming until Kaname wrapped his arms around him. His arm burned and he looked down to find a section of skin under his thumb was bright red with crackle of black around it that looked like it was peeling just like the creäture in the window had been. His throat hurt and his eyes blurred with tears from a mixture of terror and pain from his hand. When he finally stopped screaming he lifted his hand in front of his face and blinked at it, waiting for it to disappear like the other things had but this one didn't.

The burning sensation began to grow and the burn on his hand actually looked like he was growing. Finally he threw his face in Kaname's chest just as he heard the doors burst open. He didn't see who it was or hear them over his own sobs, but he did feel Kaname's arms surround his body. The most frightening part, was that even though Kaname was holding him, he still felt terrified, knowing that no one - not even Kaname - could protect him from those two.


	16. Chapter 16

**Lucinda Kagamine: Glad it scared you, that was the point ;) And thank you so much for sticking with me! You really are amazing! :D  
>sairakanzaki: Thank you for the review! And don't worry, they won't get away with it! :D<br>meateatinglover: Thanks for reviewing now! I am glad you like the story!**

**I do not own Vampire Knight. If I did, then I would have a little bit more terror in it. Just like my last chapter :D **

**Vampires Covered In Blood Are Prohibited From Entering This Fanfiction.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen<strong>

"Hanabusa, come on, look at me." Ichijo's voice just registered. He blinked into Kaname's chest and realized he had accidentally blocked everyone out. Now their voices were just starting to get through.

"Why was he screaming?" Ruka's voice demanded.

"Why is he here in the first place?" Rima's voice asked.

Someone else touched him. Kaname's arms were already firmly around his body but someone else placed a hand on his shoulder and he was finally able to pull back. The first thing Aidou did was look at his hand, still burnt and blackening and the pain was intense but luckily the fear was able to help him ignore his hand, even if it was just for now. He blinked hard, sniffing and forcing the remainder of the tears back before he glanced over at the window. The curtain was drawn and he suddenly had the feeling he was being watched.

Pushing away from the others, Aidou threw himself to the window and ripped the curtain open. Instead of the horrific face he saw the same glowing orange colour of the sun and calm ground bellow, an occasional wind pushed the trees around and all the students had returned to their dorms, all-knowing the night class were not coming out today. It was peaceful, but even the sight of the calm school area made Aidou's heart speed up at the thought of Ichiro out there, planning something horrible and watching him like some sort of predator Vs the prey.

"Ichiro..." Aidou whispered. "You... You..." He couldn't get the words out even though he wanted to scream every hateful name that came to mind.

Someone placed their hand on his shoulder. In the reflection of the glass he saw Kain was frowning down at him while the others all stood back and watched him, unsure. Biting back gasps of pain when the pain in his hand began to register, Aidou turned back to face the others, no real idea of what he was supposed to say to any of them.

"Things are getting a little complicated." Aidou whispered.

"Did those two do this?" Kaname asked, walking up and taking a hold of his injured hand. He was surprisingly gentle, holding the tips of his fingers and lifting it up to his face.

"Sort of." Aidou whispered, not daring to raise his voice.

"And when were you going to tell me that things were worse than you first let off?" Kaname said, voice dangerously low again.

"They weren't this bad when I told you!" Aidou said instantly. "They just... They got kind of worse as of... Yesterday."

"What is going on?!" Ruka shouted, making everyone jump.

Kaname glanced over at the group watching them and Aidou let out an involuntary whimper. He just wanted to slip down into a black hole and disappear from the world around him. He had tried explaining to Ruka and Kain before and they thought he was a complete and utter loon or that he was purposely making fun of them. They were only just starting to get over it and now it was going to come all back up again if he tried to explain it to them a second time.

But he had no other choice, so he told them about it all over again. He spoke carefully, hoping it wouldn't sound as crazy as it did the first time. Kaname sat down and watched him closely even though he already knew the story. Maybe he was hoping to hear something else new that could help him. Ruka and Kain had heard it but something had happened and although they shared annoyed looks with one another, they did also appear to be paying close attention. Rima, Shiki and Ichijo were hearing this for the first time and when he began Ichijo had a smile like they were sharing a joke only for it to drop back out-of-place again when he realized that Aidou was serious.

When he finished he turned to stare off to the side. He didn't want to see any of their faces and while he would have liked to stare out the window, he was still too nervous and shaken to stare out at the grounds again without tensing and wondering if a face would appear again. Or worse... Drumming his fingers on the wall behind him he rolled his head up to stare at the ceiling when the silence continued.

"We are not seriously going through this again?" Ruka sneered, nastily.

"Magic is... I mean the society and hunters and a few purebloods can use magic, and we have our own unique abilities with different select powers... But the magic you're talking about? It's like the kind of stuff you see in manga!" Ichijo said nervously, trying to laugh it off.

"I know that." Aidou mumbled, turning to stare at them. "But it is real. I swear."

"Then why can't you show any of us?" Kain said. It wasn't a challenge. It was a simple curious question...

"I promised Tsukiko. Plus I accidentally did it yesterday when I made all those bugs and stuff disappear from the pie after I dropped it." Aidou shrugged. "I think Ichiro was the one that put them there in the first place and I just wanted them gone."

"... I saw that." Rima whispered, staring at Aidou with a whole new look.

"Are you crazy?!" Ruka yelped, staring at Rima with wide eyes before she spun on the spot and scowled at Kaname. Even Shiki was looking at Rima oddly. "Please put a stop to this. I mean you can't honestly believe any of this crap!"

"I believe him." Kaname stated.

Ruka fell silent and stared at him with an open mouth for a second. Then she turned and glared at Aidou. "I believe him too!"

"Well imagine that," Aidou snorted, rolling his eyes but she ignored him and smiled, nodding her head.

Just a few moments later they gathered in Kaname's office, standing around his desk in a circle. Aidou was given a seat because, although he seemed to have calmed down, his knees were still knocking together and they were all afraid he was going to collapse. Kain was somehow stuck in between caring for his cousin and still unbelieving that his story could be true because it was so outrageous. In the end he hovered over Aidou, watching his hand with doubt and worry. Ruka's whole views change the moment she learned Kaname believed him and she was suddenly serious about the whole situation.

It took longer than they had expected to tell the whole story of both Gina and Ichiro. By the time they were finished it was almost black outside and everyone was finding themselves hungry and stiff. But they still stood around and listened.

"So what do we do now?" Shiki asked.

"I don't know." Kaname admitted. "Things are a lot more complicated."

Aidou swallowed back what he was sure would be yesterdays lunch. There were so many things he wanted to stress out to the others. He wanted to inform then about how powerful Ichiro was, how innocent Gina was but also how easily she was manipulated because of how desperate she was to have this magic with her. He wanted to make them realize that they were nothing compared to the two of them because they had magic that was seriously powerful and even Aidou was weak with his magic. They couldn't protect him and he couldn't protect them if they chose to get involved. He was glad they were all at least starting to believe him now but... Maybe it would have been better if they all thought he was crazy.

Suddenly he realized everyone's eyes were on him. They were waiting for something. Maybe a better explanation or some answers or even an idea but his mind was drawing up a complete blank. This was probably the first time he had not been able to answer someones question in his entire life. So, instead he said the first thing that came to his mind.

"I screwed up." He blurted.

"We know that!" Ruka snapped. "But what do we do now?"

"Nothing." Kaname said suddenly. "You will all do nothing. That include you, Hanabusa. Stay away from both of them. I will deal with the situation."

"But!" Aidou shouted, only to be silenced with a sharp look.

"It is not a request!" Kaname said in a dangerously low voice.

Aidou stared at him for a moment longer before he looked down at his hands. He couldn't let Kaname do this. He would get killed by Ichiro! But what else could he say to make a pureblood, who was so much more powerful than him, listen to reason. In the end he stared up at him with pitiful eyes and a hopeless expression. Maybe he was half hoping that Kaname would take him seriously or maybe he just didn't know what to do. His mind was such a jumble that he couldn't even think of what he was thinking. Aidou inwardly moaned and was starting to grow a head ache. Kaname glanced at him, a flicker of guilt brushing across his face before he turned away to face the others and it was gone.

"No matter what, I want someone by Hanabusa's side at all time." Kaname said. "We avoid the Day Class and the other class and we will stay in this Dorm unless I give you special permission to leave."

"Yes, Lord Kaname." They all chanted, ready to follow him to the end of the Earth.

Kaname then turned and told Kain to take Aidou back to their room. "He's had a fright and needs to rest."

Aidou found he had no say about it. In the end he was dragged away and felt like a prisoner in his own room, lying down on the bed and watching as Kain tried to think of something to say. It was like everything had gone wrong all at once.

* * *

><p>It was more than just a nightmare. It was worst because he couldn't wake up. He went to the bathroom to brush his teeth when the image of him in the mirror suddenly reached up and ripped his own eyes out of his sockets. It was not real but it looked so real that he was sure he could feel the pain, yet he forced himself not to scream. He clenched his teeth and glared at the reflection, determined to show Ichiro that he was not going to be frightened by a stupid trick. But then the image of him turned into a shadow that reached right through the mirror and grabbed the front of his hair.<p>

Aidou had to bite almost all the way through his tongue to keep from screaming and when he reached up to grab the hand and ease the pain on his head he couldn't find anything. But he still felt himself being dragged forward towards the mirror hitting it hard. He pulled back and gasped as the shape of the mirror him turned and began to flash back and forth between the monster and himself, flashing so quickly he was sure they were the same thing. That he was the monster! He couldn't help himself anymore. He screamed and tried to resist when he felt the monstrous/his hand dragging him toward the mirror, smashing him harder than before and breaking the glass as a slice cut him down in between his eyes.

Kain appeared behind him, pulling him away from the mirror with such force that they both fell down to the ground in a heap beside the door. Aidou let Kain's arm surround him and relaxed against him now that he knew he was safe. The others came running when they heard his scream and he felt himself being pushed away so Kain could examine the wound to his head. It was already healing fine but Aidou was shaking.

"Did you see them? Where were they? Where they here?" Ruka demanded, looking around like she would actually like to be the one to slit Ichiro's throat.

"He wasn't here." Aidou moaned, glaring out the window. "He's doing it from afar."

Ichijo walked over to the window and looked out but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. In the end they closed off all the curtains and encouraged Aidou to take a nap. That seemed to be their solution for everything. Sleep it all off. Sleep the day away! They had no idea how frustrating it was to be told to sleep while they dealt with everything when he knew deep down that he was the only one that could do anything about this.

Aidou pulled back the blanket and went to climb in when something wet and sticky fell onto his feet. It was coal-black and looked like oil but the texture was wrong. Suddenly the oil hardened and instead of oil it was a spider the side of both of Aidou's feet put together and a thousand other spiders were wriggling around under his blankets, crawling over the mattress and around the room. He heard Ruka scream but no one screamed louder than him as he tried to bat away the spider that had crawled up his legs and aimed for his face, pincers snapping wildly at his throat.

He used his hands to try and swat it away but it moved too quickly and darted around like some sort of snake rather than a spider. He let out another scream as it sprung around his body and landed on his shoulder blades, clinging on as Aidou tried to shake it lose. Finally he felt sharp pain dig into the back of his neck and bring him to his knees, ears filling with tears as a fire like feeling began to spread through his body. He was entirely conscious as his body fell completely to the ground, his head turned to watch under the bed as his body began to shake and twitch like he was having some sort of fit. His body was feeling unnaturally and uncomfortable hot and he felt drool sliding down his cheeks because nothing was working and he couldn't even swallow back saliva.

All he could hear were screaming from those around him as they tried to run from the spiders but also grab Hanabusa who was lying right beside of the bed. Slowly the spiders all retreated back under the covers and they seemed to disapear, leaving Aidou on the floor, still staring under the bed with tears leaking down his cheeks as his body gave on more great twitch before he blacked out.

When he next woke up, he was lying in the hospital room in the Main Dorm. He glanced around to see the rest of the Night Class, minus Kaname, were talking with Cross.

"Hanabusa," Kain appeared at his side, placing a hand on his forehead and holding his hand. "How are you feeling?"

"What happened?" Aidou moaned.

"Poison." Cross said, walking over with a small smile. "No idea what poison since the others have only just filled me in. But it worked its way out of your system on its own, thankfully."

"How long have I been out?" Aidou whispered, his throat felt dry like he hadn't had a drink in days.

"Only a couple of hours." Ichijo said. "Whoever did this didn't want you unconscious for the rest."

"What rest?" Aidou blinked, glancing around at them. It was then he notice the strange feeling that was drifting around the room. Everyone looked half relieved and half saddened. Apart from Ruka. She was glaring at Aidou with a look of complete and utter loathing that actually caught him off guard for a moment there. He stared at her and blinked as her hands tightened into fist.

"It's your fault." Ruka snarled.

"Ruka that is enough!" Kain snapped. Aidou blinked. It wasn't natural for Kain to shout at Ruka like that.

"What's going on?" Aidou demanded, looking around at everyone.

Kain looked and Aidou and swallowed hard like he was trying to think of something to say. Then he slowly took his hand and smiled at him in an encouraging way. "Something's happened... To Lord Kaname."

His blood ran cold. "What happened?" Aidou whispered.

In response he turned his head and nodded to the bed beside of him. It hurt to look when he turned his head but the sight washed any thoughts of pain from his mind and his blood all but froze in his body this time. Lying on the bed beside of him was Kaname Kuran. He was completely still, his eyes closed, his skin a terrible looking green like someone had spray painted his skin and he could see the shivers running through his body.

"Ichiro." Aidou whispered.

"We can't wake him up," Rima mumbled. "He is getting colder by the day."

"It's your fault," Ruka growled. "You and those bloody magic freaks!"

Aidou didn't look at her. His eyes were focussed on Kaname. He had tried to deal with them on his own and this is where it had gotten him. Now it was Aidou's turn. And he would make them pay for what they did!


	17. Chapter 17

**sairakanzaki: Yeah, I'm mean to all my characters:L Everyon ends up feeling sorry for them...  
>Lucinda Kagamine: Lol, very dramatic isn't it?<br>CapriciousUke: Well you can find out here and now! :D**

**I do not own Vampire Knight. If I did, then I would have it never ending! Unfortunately this fanfic shall be ending soon... :'( **

**Vampires Covered In Blood Are Prohibited From Entering This Fanfiction.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen<strong>

He waited until it was day time and most of the others had returned to the Moon Dorm in order to get what little sleep that they could, Kain staying by his side as a sort of personal guard but he looked exhausted and Aidou was sure he was going to fall asleep soon. Aidou waited and watched him closely but he wasn't going to sleep yet and time was running out. Standing he went to the bathroom, knowing Kain's eyes were following him, and only half-shut the door otherwise he knew Kain would come running in at the slightest sound. He was very careful when he snuck three sleeping pills into his pocket and flushed the toilet before returning to his bed again.

Aidou was so thankful that they had moved Kaname to his room in the Moon Dorm so they could keep an eye on him and give him privacy. Otherwise he might not have been able to do anything. Aidou remained in the Medical Room so that Cross, Zero and Yuki might be able to use their vampire weapons on the vampires attacking them but otherwise he was alone with his cousin.

"Shall we get something to eat?" Aidou asked cheerfully. "You look hungry."

"Not really," Kain shrugged but stood and went to the cabinet where Cross had left some sandwiches for them to nibble on.

"Akatsuki. I am not useless. Sit down and I'll get the food, you look like you're ready to collapse." Aidou said, jumping from his bed and pushing past him.

He might have argued with him but Kain really was tired so he retook his seat. Aidou walked over to the cabinet and pulled it open, shuffling through the sandwiches.

"What do you want?"

"Just get me some chicken." Kain mumbled

Aidou crushed the three pills in between his thumb and finger as easily as crushing a grape until most of them were now dust. He quickly smoothed it in between the bread and took the sandwich back to Kain, eating one of the slices while he at the other. He made sure his was clean while Kain's was full of the crushed pills. He probably would have tasted it if he hadn't been so thoughtful and tired. It was working in his favour and ten minutes after they had finished eating, Kain slumped in his seat and drifted off.

He moved quickly now. Someone could walk in at any moment. He quickly changed and left his clothes lying on the bed so the others would still smell his scent and stuffed it with pillows so it looked like someone was really there. Then he pulled on some new clothes, a white jumper with blue strips around his elbow and a pair of blue jeans with soft white hospital trainers that looked like some kind of nurses shoes. Then he opened the window and carefully climbed out, scaling down the wall as quickly as he could. He was still quite dizzy, a side effect to the spider venom, and he slipped once, falling right off from the wall and hitting the ground hard. He lay, gasping, trying to ignore the aching and also hoping no one heard him. When no one came running, he pushed himself to his feet and walked towards the trees. For some reason, something, maybe the magic, was telling him that Ichiro and Gina were waiting for him there and that would be where he found them.

He was right.

"So nice to see you again!" Ichiro cheered like they were best friends, he even held out his arms like he was expecting a hug from him.

"You fucking bastard!" Aidou shrieked. He ran over and tried to grab Ichiro but the other boy vanished and appeared behind him, kicking and shoving him down into the ground. A foot appeared, pressing on the back of his head and pushing his face down into the muck so he couldn't breath.

"Now listen here, Hanabusa. I want to see my father again. He will bless me with great powers but we cannot do that without you as much as I hate to admit it because I really do hate you." Ichiro snarled.

"Ichiro... Stop... You're going too far... Please..." Gina whimpered. "Let him up."

"Shut up you stupid bitch!" Ichiro snapped. The pressure on his head vanished and Aidou threw his head up, gasping for breath. He squinted, blinking away the mud to see Ichiro holding Gina up by her throat against a tree.

"Let. Her. Go." Aidou gasped, standing and ignoring the shaking of his knees.

Ichiro growled but dropped Gina who clutched her throat and gasped. She looked up at him through teary eyes and glanced at Aidou. Then she ducked her head, ashamed.

"I hold Kaname Kuran's life in my hand." Ichiro whispered. He held up a small soft clay head. "If I crush this head, the poison I planted inside of him when he came to see me will stab at his heart like a thousand knives and kill him in the most painful way possible. You love him. So you will do anything to save him. And that means you will help me enter the world of magic to meet my father."

"What?" Aidou whimpered, confused.

"The world of magic. Where the magic originated from in the first place. It is where the magic was before it was transferred out to us by our father. Together, now that we're all more powerful, we can go to this world and meet our father and free him and he can give me amazing power. You two can get whatever, I don't care." He glanced at Gina. "You can get a new life or whatever." He looked at Aidou. "And I will leave you alone, forever, if you do this for me."

"You're a liar." Aidou snarled.

Ichiro said nothing then smirked. "Well I can't promise to leave you alone, but I can promise to stay as much out of your way as possible. That's the best you can hope for when it comes to saving your loves life."

He held up the clay. Aidou swallowed hard and glanced at Gina who was staring off into the distance like this conversation had nothing to do with her.

Aidou swallowed once more and looked at Ichiro, hating himself. "What do you want me to do?"

Ichiro grinned. "Just follow my lead."

* * *

><p>They got a ride into town, away from Cross Academy where they wouldn't be interrupted by any of the Night Class that noticed Aidou was no longer in the medical room. Gina quickly flagged down a car and she used her magic to get herself and the others invited inside without any problem or question of money. Aidou hated watching her use magic, and hated himself for going along with them because he knew they wanted him to use magic and that was a no go. He promised Tsukiko! But he couldn't leave Kaname to die and he knew Ichiro wouldn't stop at Kaname. Aidou just needed time to think, get his head straight and make a plan of how to beat Ichiro as quickly as possible without getting things even more complicated and even more dangerous for him and the others.<p>

As they rode into town Ichiro spoke to the two of them like they were old friends, talking about how they were, what they were in the mood for and things as stupid as the weather. Gina seemed just as uncomfortable as Aidou felt. They sat, fidgeting and glancing around them because they couldn't seem to stand looking Ichiro in the eye at that moment. Halfway there Aidou suddenly had to stop the car so Gina could lean out the window and vomit on the side of the road. The sound made Aidou want to gag but he held a firm face and glared at Ichiro like it was his fault Gina was so poorly... Which it was.

Finally, after another short drive that somehow seemed to last forever at the same time, they came to a stop and Ichiro slid from the car with ease, still beaming at the area around him. Aidou climbed out and watched as Gina struggled to stand with her quaking legs. Aidou might have been more inclined to help her if he wasn't sure she was part of that magic that tortured him with horrific figures. On that thought he very purposely pushed her out of the way so he could stride up ahead beside of Ichiro.

"What now?" Aidou demanded.

It was then that he looked around the area and realized where he was. Well he didn't recognise it properly because he had never been there but it did seem familiar like he might have been there before a long time ago. It was a large open area. Grass and dirt was all that was under their feet and a few trees lay just a little away where the car was already driving his way through and away from them fast, like he couldn't wait to get away from them. They were quite near a cliff that dropped down into the sea, although he couldn't smell any of the salty air or see any beaches nearby at all.

"Where are we?" Aidou whispered, staring off at the sky which was glowing a gentle orange as the sun set.

"We're at the highest point, overlooking the sea, with the sun, star and moon rays blessing us with great power." Ichiro whispered, sounding like an addict getting a taste of his meth for the first time in months.

"What?" Aidou frowned.

"It's the perfect place to get in contact with our father," Gina explained. She had a bit more colour in her now as she took deep breaths and smiled at Aidou like old friends who never had a fight. That smile made him want to slap her. "It was where we were when we asked him to lead us to you. He did. And now we're here. We're all together again like we should be."

"Oh remind me to thank him." Aidou snarled, glaring at her until she had the sense to look away, ashamed.

"Enough of this talk!" Ichiro snapped. "Time to begin."

"Time to begin what?!" Aidou snapped back, getting frustrated.

"The portal. To meet our father." Ichiro sneered.

Aidou scowled and tried to resist correcting him on the 'our' part since he definitely wasn't Aidou's father. Instead he crossed his arms stubbornly and waited for instructions on what to do next. The sooner this was over, the sooner he could tell them both to take a hike and leave him and Kaname and everyone else at the school alone.

He had thought about it the whole ride. He didn't want to use magic. He hated magic. And he had promised Tsukiko. But if they were going to hurt Kaname then what if they went after Tsukiko as well? What if they attacked his whole family until he helped them? As much as he hated it - and Tsukiko might disagree and argue that there was always another way to solve the problem but she wasn't here, she didn't feel their power or see what they did to Kaname - he had to do magic just this once to give these idiots what they wanted. It was like kidnappers. You didn't want to hand over the money but you had no other choice if you wanted to see your child or partner ever again. Sometimes in life you had to do things you didn't want to do in order to save others. It was a fact!

Aidou wasn't sure who he was trying to convince because he certainly wasn't convincing himself.

"Okay, we need to stand in a triangle in this circle." Ichiro explained, walking over to a dirt circle drawn in the Earth. He stepped in and Gina stood to one side of him. After a moment of hesitation Aidou stepped in opposite Gina. "Now we hold hands so we can direct our powers." Ichiro said, snatching Aidou's hand and pinching it painfully tightly in his grip and took Gina's in his other hand. Gina reached over and held Aidou's gently like she was nervous to touch him and they stood facing one another. "And now we focus our magic energy, but since you're pretty useless, Hanabusa, you can repeat these words repeatedly and focus on them instead." He smirked and squeezed Aidou's hand painfully tight once more. "Repeat; Holy Father, Bless Us With Your Presence."

"Holy father, bless us with your presence." Aidou grumbled.

Gina and Ichiro shut their eyes and focussed while Aidou repeated the words over and over again. The wind brushed against their skin and pushed its way through their hair but it didn't feel magical or special, it just felt like winter. They stood there for almost an hour, doing nothing. Aidou was getting sick of saying the same words over and over again. His knees were heavy and his arms felt both cold and like he was wearing some kind of heavy jacket that he needed to take off soon. Aidou wanted nothing more than to sit down and do this stupid spell but he wasn't stupid enough to suggest this and so suffered in silence, grunting the words the longer his tiredness built. He was just about to give up when he felt Ichiro gripping and twisting his hand, sharply so that he gasped and dropped to one knee, releasing Gina's hand instantly at the pain in his other hand. It wasn't broken but it certainly was close.

"You're not doing it!" Ichiro shouted down at him. "You do have to focus! Stop talking now, just focus on the words in your head!"

Aidou glared at him. He held his gaze for a moment before he stood up again and glared off into the distance between Ichiro and Gina, off towards the horizon where there was a yellow streak in the clouds because of the sun that was peeking through. He was sure if he looked at Ichiro he might go for his throat then and there.

He waited for Ichiro and Gina to shut their eyes before he copied them and started to rethink the sentence in his head again rather than saying it out loud. He done it lazily at first, just like the last time, but the more he thought the words the more he concentrated on them like he was trying to figure out their meaning. He could see them repeatedly running through his mind and he could hear the way they sounded in his head. He frowned slightly and gripped Ichiro and Gina's hands (though his right hand was now throbbing like a bruise was growing along the wrist). And that was when the good feeling started to come back. He felt light again, a warm feeling filled his chest and his head was light in a carefree way. Every part of him felt good for no reason at all and he would have smiled if he wasn't remembering the after effects he would be getting soon and the fact that he was only doing this to get these people away from his friends and family.

And then he felt it. Not just the warm feeling but the feeling that the magic was working. It was like when someone was behind you and you knew it even without proof. He knew this magic was working.

Aidou swallowed back any fear that was building, though there was a lot. He shut his eyes tightly and focussed back on the words to try and get this over with but a small part of him was reluctant to continue and the process began to slow down with his resistance. This was way too dangerous. He wanted to stop! But the magic was pulling him in and he couldn't even pull his hands free from the two of them. It was like they were glued together. No. It was like they were stone and had always been attached, like they were part of him, extra limbs that he couldn't break free of. It made him feel trapped, like everything was closing around him and he would never be free again. He would never be free.

No, Tsukiko had been right. This was wrong. To do it once was to damn yourself! Aidou wanted to stop but it was already too late yet he still tried to blank the words from his mind but they kept appearing as if someone - Ichiro? - was forcing them inside of his head. He tried to prise his fingers free but someone - no it wasn't Ichiro - was holding him in place. He tried to open his eyes but someone - not Gina either - was keeping them closed. He tried to open his mouth and scream but someone - something... was it 'father'? - was forcing his lips to remain shut and his tongue to stay still, almost suffocating him.

Make it stop!

Make it stop, please!

And then it was dark. Even with his eyes shut he knew all the lights had gone out and when he opened them all he could see was a sort of spot light shining down on them very much like when they had first met. The others were staring ahead blankly and everything else around them was pitch black and all the sounds had stopped like he had suddenly gone deaf. He looked around but couldn't see anything and then the ground disappeared under their feet and, finally separating their hands, the three of them fell.


End file.
